La sombra de Konoha
by Roy-Zuke
Summary: La noche del ataque del Kyubi algo extraño ocurre,algo que decidira el destino del mundo ninja,desde la sombra del olvido y la ignorancia,el guerrero del shinigami se levantara para protejer a sus seres queridos y a su aldea,aunque esta nunca se halla acordado de el.Mi primer fic! sera NaruXHarem, T por insinuaciones y vocabulario algo fuerte,espero criticas y consejos,gracias
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Habia sido una tarde de felicidad para Minato Namikaze,Yondaime hokage de Konohakure no Sato,las cosas marchaban bien, su esposa Kushina Uzumaki,habia dado a luz trillisos para la grata sorpresa del hokage que a pesar del momento de emocion por ver a sus hijos, no podia distraerse de su labor de mantener el sello que contenia al terrible kyubi no youko,el mas poderoso de los bijuu,dentro de su esposa,devido a que el sello se habia devilitado por el esfuerso de la mujer en dar a luz a los tres bebes,parecia que todo iva a terminar bien mientras que el mantuviera el sello en lo que su esposa se recuperaba.

Pero en ese momento todo se fue a la mierda...

De repente se escucho el ruido de algo golpeando el suelo,llamando la atencion del rubio mayor que al voltear miro en shock como el cuerpo de la esposa de su predesesor,el Sandaime Hokage,caia muerta a unos metro mientras una sombra aparecia detras sosteniendo a su hijo,el que habia nacido primero por cuestion de minutos,el pequeño Naruto.

salio de su estado de shock para observar con detenimiento al que tenia a su hijo en brasos,era un hombre alto de aproximadamente 1,65 que vestia una capa que tapaba la gran mayoria de su cuerpo,escepto el braso con el que sostenia al infante,lo que mas le llamo la atencion al namikaze fue la mascara que cubria toda la cara del sujeto mostrando unicamente su ojo derecho.

- ¡¿quien eres y que haces con mi hijo?!- grito el rubio con clara ira y a la ves temor,ira por las claras malas intenciones del tipo que acababa de matar a la esposa de su predesesor y temor por lo que pudiera llegar a hacerle a su hijo,ya que en ese momento nadie podia venir a ayudarlo por la barrera que habia levantado su sensei para evitar intrusos

- Quien soy no importa lo que importa es lo que pueda llegar a hacerle a tu pequeño hijo si no haces lo que yo te diga- dijo de forma fria el encapuchado- alejate de la jinchuryki

Resigando,Minato obedecio a lo pedido alejandose unos metros de su esposa que luchaba para mantener al zorro demonio dentro de si

- Listo ya lo hize ahora dame a mi hijo!- grito

- Esta bien ¡toma!- y de forma muy brusca el sujeto lanso al pequeño hacia un lado,pero haciendo gala de su gran velocidad el rubio mayor logro atrapar en vuelo a su hijo que grasias a kami no tenia ninguna herida

Pero la felicidad le duro poco ya que al volver a ver en direccion a su esposa observo con horror como el enmascarado rompia el sello y haci liberaba a la terrible bestia que al momento de aparecer fue absorvido en una espiral que distorcionaba la imagen y desaparecia junto con el misterioso agresor

Apenas se recupero del shock de ver a la imponente criatura aunque sea por unos segundos,el yondaime se dirigio a su esposa que respiraba devilmente sosteniendo en sus brasos a sus dos hijas,Mito y Natsumi,las hermanas de Naruto

Usando su jutsu mas reconocido,aquel por el cual se habia ganado el apodo del rayo amarillo de konoha,el Hiraishin no jutsu (jutsu del dios del rayo volador) se transporto junto con sus hijos y su esposa a una cabaña lejos de la aldea,donde deposito a si esposa junto con sus pequeños en una cama para luego tomar su gabardina de hokage blanca con flamas rojas en la parte baja y desaparecer en un destello amarillo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA

Todo el mundo corria de un lado para el otro,los ninjas escolataban a los civiles a los refujios ubicados en distintos puntos de la aldea para su proteccion,¿la razon? hace apenas unos minutos el terrible kyubi no youko habia aparecido en la entrada sur de la aldea y habia comensado a destruir todo lo que se le ponia en frento..todos los jounins comandados por el Sandaime Hokage que era acompañado por el Gama-sannin intentaban retener al enorme zorro,que hondeaba sus 9 colas de forma brusca destruyendo el muro que rodeaba konoha en aquel sector

Todo el mundo estaba horrorisado por la repentina aparicion de tan poderosa bestia pero todavia tenian una esperansa,uno de los mas grande heroes de la tercer gran guerra ninja,su actual hokage,Minato Namikaze

Y volviendo con el recien mencionado blondo este se encontraba metido en una reñida pelea de taijutsu con el enmascarado que culmino cuando el rubio impacto su mas poderosa tecnica ,el razengan, en la espalda de su oponente que al verse derrotado desaparecio en la misma espiral que habia transportado al kyubi a konoha

Ahora ya mas relajado pero sin sacar la preocupacion de su rostro ,el yondaime volvio a desparecer en un destello volviendo a aparecer en frente del kyubi con su mas poderosa invocacion ,Gamabunta un sapo gigantesco,casi tan grande como el zorro, con una yukata negra y una pipa en la boca,Justo a tiempo para detener una de las colas que iba dirigida a una residencia civil que todavia no era completamente evacuada

Minato al observar de forma analitica al enorme bijuu,se dio cuenta de que solo habia una unica salida para derrotar al zorro antes de que destruya konoha,volver a sellarlo..aunque le cueste la vida..

Haci de manera rapida se giro mirando a su predesesor y a su sensei para decirles- Sarutobi-sama, jiraiya-sensei por favor cuiden de mi familia -y sin dejar que los aludidos puedan decir algo,el yondaime se teletransporto junto con el temible zorro,salvando haci a su querida aldea de una destruccion segura

-"No hira a.."-pero los pensamientos de Sarutobi fueron interrumpidos al ver como su estudiante salia corriendo a gran velocidad hacia una direccion y al hacer memoria de que habia en esa direccion supo que sus sospechas eran asertadas

Minato por otro lado ya habia vuelto a aparecer junto con el zorro a las afueras de la casa donde habia dejado a sus hijos junto con su esposa,haciendo un gran ruido que desperto a kushina, que como pudo tomo a sus hijos en brasos y salio para ver horrorisada como su esposo peleaba con el temible bijuu de 9 colas que devia estar en su interior

Minetras minato luchaba junto con Gamabunta se las arreglo para hacer una kage-bunshin que fue a decirle a kushina sobre su plan..un plan al que savia ella hiba a rechazar..

- Kushina-chan!- dijo el kage-bunshin al llegar con su amada pelirroja

-¡¿que sucedio Mina-kun?!- pregunto/grito euforica la Uzumaki

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones,necesito que me ayudes a sellar al zorro nuevamente con el Shiki Fujin- dijo el clon de manera rapida y sin atisbo de duda en su voz

- P-Pero si usas el Shiki Fujin tu.. - dijo kushina mientras sus ojos se ponian vidriosos

- ya los se pero es la unica opcion para evitar la destruccion de la aldea y la muerte de nuestros hijos - dijo el clon

- Esta bien me preparare para el sellado.. - decia la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por el rubio clon

- No kushina estas muy debil por la labor de parto ademas de la extraccion de kyubi si lo sello en ti seguramente moriras y el kyubi se ira al makai para volver dentro de unos años..y con ese enmascarado suelto no puedo permitir que suceda - decia de mientra apretaba los puños al mencionar al enmascarado

- Pero entonces en donde... - decia ella pero al darse cuenta de lo que el rubio de su esposo se proponia a hacer solo atino a gritar - NOO! no vas a sellar a ese monstruo en nuestros hijos minato!

-Devo hacerlo..el kyubi deve ser sellado en un recien nacido para que su red de chakra se valla acostumbrando a la inmensa cantidad de chakra que posee el kyubi - dijo de forma seria el clon

-P-PERO MINATO NO PUEDES HACERLE ESO A NUESTROS HIJOS! - gritaba la Uzumaki desconsolada al saver que su esposo tenia razon

- Se que sera dificil para ellos pero estaran Sarutobi-sama y jiraiya-sensei para cuidarlos..ademas no puedo pedirle a algun aldeano que haga el sacrificio de darme a su hijo cuando yo no puedo hacer ese sacrificio... - decia el blondo con rabia reprimida hacia el enmascarado que lo habia metido en esa situacion

- E-Esta bien.. - dijo de manera suave la pelirroja

- Ok yo invocare el santuario y tu pon a los niños en sus lugares yo hare el resto - dijo el clon al tiempo que hacia unas poses de manos para imbocar un santuario circular con tres pequeñas cunas hobaladas que utilizo kushina para reposar a los pequeños y despedirse ya que para devidir al zorro en tres partes se devian sacrificar dos almas..la de ella y la de minato

Mientras esto sucedia el yondaime original seguia luchando con maestria contra el bijuu evadiendo sus ataques con su hiraishin pero sin atacar para evitar gastar mas chakra del necesario..cuando recibio la informacion de su clon al desiparse luego de invocar el santuario,supo que era el momento y efectivamente es ese instante unas cadenas echas de chakra que provenian de kushina sometieron al bijuu inmovilisandolo el suficiente tiempo como para que el hiciera los sellos de manos correspondientes y dijera...

- Juin no Shiki Fujin - y al instante o por lo menos para Minato aparecio la aterradora forma de el shinigami...el dios de la muerto que venia con una shukata blanca que contrastaba con su piel de un violeta grotesco,en su boca de afilado dientes habia una daga pequeña que sostenia mordiendo la funda

- ¿Que quieres mortal para que me invocas? - dijo con vos tetrica el imponente dios

- Shinigami-sama lo invoque para pedirle que a cambio de mi alma y la de mi esposa usted divida al kyubi no youko en tres partes...que su chakra sea dividida en dos y sea sellado en mis dos hijas mientras que su alma y consciensia sea sellado en mi hijo mayor Naruto - pidio de manera respetuosa ante la presencia de tan poderoso ente

- Esta bien - pero cuando el shinigami estaba por cumplir su encomienda miro al pequeño rubio y noto algo que le llamo poderosamente la atencion -"Interesante puede que este niño sea digno...bueno nada pierdo en intentarlo" pensaba despreocupado el dios de la muerte

- Ocurre algo shinigami-sama? - pregunto dudoso en rubio mayor

- No mortal...pero ya que estoy de buen humor e decidido sellar la mitad del poder del kyubi en cada niña y la concsiencia y mente las llevare conmigo al makai para que resiva su castigo por haber escapado hace ya desenas de años...ademas de perdonarte la vida a ti y a tu mujer...aunque tendras que pagar un precio secreto del cual te enteraras a su devido tiempo -dijo de manera maliciosa el peliblanco

- ENCERIO?! cof cof(toz) lo siento - dijo el Namikaze apenas conteniendo su alegria al saver que ni su esposa ni el moririan y ademas que la malvada consciencia del kyubi no estaria en su hijo sino que seria llevada al makai para siempre pero su semblante cambio a uno curioso por lo ultimo que dijo el shinigami - Shinigami-sama...¿cual es ese precio?

- jujuju ya lo sabras pero a su devido tiempo - dijo de manera misteriosa - bueno comensemos con esto - espeto el dios de la muerte

Y haci el shinigame dividio al zorro en dos...su consciencia que mando al makai y su poder que a su ves tambien fue dividido por la mitad dandole una mitad a cada niña...pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue que al terminar de hacerlo el shinigami causo intencional mente un resplandor que imposibilito la vista de minato y kushina por unos momentos...momentos que aprovecho el dios de la muerte para "desaparecer",y del lugar en donde "desaparecio", una sombra violeta se encamino hacia el pequeño Naruto hasta ser absorvida por este, apareciendo una serie de sellos en las contrapalmas,los hombros y el vientre del niño...ademas de desaparecer los peculiares vigotes de su rostro y los sellos que habian aparecido hace instantes tambien desparecieron y una pequeña luz violeta,opacada por la tremenda lus blanca generada por el shinigami, se fundio con los ojos del pequeño...

Ajenos a lo que habia pasado con Naruto, Minato y Kushina apenas la luz desaparecio luego de unos segundo corrieron como podian devido al cansancio hasta sus hijos y al confirmar que estaban bien se fundieron en un abraso y un apasionado beso que se veia desesperado ya que se habian resignado a que no se hivan a volver a ver, luego de unos segundos llegaron Sarutobi y Jiraiya que al ver que su estudiante junto con su esposa y sus ahijados estaban bien rompio en llanto de felicidad al saver que todos estaban bien

Ese dia fue recordado por todos los habitantes de konoha como el dia en que el gran Yondaime hokage habia vencido al terrible kyubi no youko al sellar todo su poder en sus hijas y destruir su consciencia y mente

Pocos sabian con la tremenda suerte con la que habia contado el hokage al encontrar al shinigami,dicho con sus propias palabras,"de buen humor" siendo estos el Gama-sennin,el Sandaime hokage y obviamente Minato y Kushina,pero ese era una detaller que podian omitir.

Pero lo que nadie,pero nadie savia era que en realidad el shinigami habia echo otro sellado que cambiaria el destino de naruto,konoha y el mundo entero para siempre..


	2. Pronostico y profecia

**La verdad me veo obligado a actualisar rapido ya que en el prologo me olvide de comentar algunas cosas,como veran tengo varios capitulos ya echos pero,no voy a subirlos todos juntos ya que seria aburrido y no podria poner los consejos que me den en practica,actualisare quisas 2 veces por semana,si puedo mantendre ese ritmo,pero habra veces que no pueda ya que tengo colegio y es medio jodido el tema de la tarea jeje bueno,sin mas que decir los dejo con el primer capitulo**

CAP. 1 Pronostico y profecia

Dos semanas habian transcurrido desde el incidente con el kyubi que dejo una gran cicatris de muerte y destruccion en konoha, pero que poco a poco se iban normalisando las cosas

Lo primero que se hizo, una ves la conmocion por el ataque tan inesperado de la bestia se calmara, fue un funeral en memoria de los caidos en ese fatidico dia...la esposa del Sandaime hokage,los padres de Umino Iruka,entre muchas otras personas.

El Yondaime se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio en la torre Hokage pensando en lo ocurrido dias atras en el primer control medico de sus pequeños hijos y de las grandes sorpresas que se llevaron, buenas y malas..

DOS DIAS ATRAS HOSPITAL DE KONOHA

El hospital de konoha fue uno de los pocos edificios de la zona sur de la aldea que no sufrieron ningun daño, ya sea por casualidad o por un gran golpe de suerte

Caminando por los pasillos de este,se encontraba Minato Namikaze,el Yondaime hokage,en busca de una habitacion en especial en la zona para niños

¿La razon?

Pues hace unos momentos un ANBU de la custodia personal de Kushina,le entrego un mensaje de su esposa diciendo que devia ir de inmediato al hospital porque el medico que habia efectuado el primer control de sus hijos ya tenia los resultado pero,para develarlos devian estar los padres de las criaturas presentes no solo la madre, los cual era raro, ya que los controles a recien nacidos suelen ser algo de rutina que no necesita su prescencia aunque talves tenia alguna importante noticia que darles...

Y con esa gran incognita en su mente el Namikaze apuro el paso hasta llegar a una puerta celeste con detaller en rosado,toco y al escuchar el "Pase" se apresuro a entrar para encontrarse a su esposa con sus hijos en una carreola triple, cortesia del padrino de los niños jiraiya, rapidamente se acerco a su esposa y tras un fugas beso en forma de saludo se sento al lado y espero que el medico que permanecia con un semblante serio hablara

- Hokage-sama como sabra yo me encarge de coordinar el control medico de sus hijos...los medimos,pesamos,ademas de revisar sus organos mediante ninjutsu medico y que un hyuga analise sus redes de chakra...hace poco me han llegado los resultados y por eso e decidido llamarlo - termino de decir el medico con una expresion sumamente analitica como si estuviera pensando en algo mas

- Si lo se,pero eso no explica el por que me llamo...¿acaso hay algo malo con las niñas?- pregunto con un deje de preocupacion el rubio

- No hokage-sama las niñas estan perfectamente bien, sus resultados son normales los unico que cabe destacar es que en el analisis propinado por el hyuga nos sorprendimos cuando nos dijo que las niñas a su semana y dias ya presentan una cantidad de chakra equivalente a un genin de alto nivel o de hasta un chunin de nivel bajo- dijo el medico relajando un poco al exasperado Hokage

- O bueno menos mal..entonces ¿eso es todo los que tiene que decirnos?- pregunto Kushina mientras pensaba-"un chunin de nivel bajo es...¡INCREIBLE!, MIS HIJAS SERAN UNAS PATEATRASEROS IGUAL QUE SU MADRE, ¡QUE FELICIDAD! T.T -

-Pero...- dijo el medico sacando Kushina de su fantasia

-¿Pero?- repitio el Hokage

-Hay un problema con naruto..

-¿Con Naruto? ¿que problema puede haber con Naruto?- pregunto un poco preocupada la pelirroja

-Sus organos estan normales el problema esta en sus musculos y su red de chakra..- se freno un momento para pensar en como dar esta terrible noticia al llamado Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y a la Habanero Sangrienta sin morir en el proceso..

-Hable de una ves! - dijo el impaciente Hokage que ya se estaba empesando a exsasperar con la situacion

-Esta bien...Naruto tiene los musculos,por decirlo de alguna forma, "limitados",esta condicion es muy extraña que se presente en hijos de gente sana como ustedes,comunmente se presenta en hijos de gente con alguna clase de enfermedad, pero bueno me estoy llendo por las ramas, esta condicion de "limitacion" en sus musculos hace que estos solo puedan aumentar su tamaño fuerza y resistencia hasta cierto punto antes de llegar hasta lo llamado "el tope" y apartir de hay la persona se hace sumamente suceptible a desgarros y con el tiempo va perdiendo condicion fisica, hay casos en los que la gente que sufre de esto un dia pueden estar saltando de arbol en arbol y al siguiente estan en una silla de ruedas... - dijo serio el hombre esperando la reaccion de los padre del niño en cuestion

La reaccion de Kushina,como la de toda madre,fue el romper en llanto mientras era abrasada por su esposo que si bien tambien estaba afectado por la noticia,devia permanecer firme para su amada pelirroja

-¿Y no hay forma de que se recupere? - pregunto con un poco de esperansa en su vos el rubio

-Lamento decirles que en el caso de su hijo Naruto es imposible - dijo el medico

-¿COMO QUE EN EL CASO DE MI HIJO?¿QUE TIENE DE DIFERENTE NARUTO DE LOS DEMAS NIÑOS QUE SE RECUPERARON DE ESTA CONDICION? - grito el yondaime al ver como su esperansa desaparecia

-Lo siento hokage-sama pero eso tiene que ver con lo otro que tengo que hablarles de Naruto - solto el medico preocupando mas a los padres del pequeño rubio

-¿Hay mas? - pregunto temeroso minato

-Si - dijo el medico -La red de chakra del pequeño esta casi vacia -Kushina hiba a decir algo pero fue frenada por el medico que hablo primero- Se que suena ridiculo al tener el niño sangre Uzumaki,cuyos descendientes suelen tener una gran cantidad de chakra..pero Naruto..Naruto tiene una cantidad tan pequeña de chakra que fue apenas persceptible para el hyuga que lo examino..el dijo que como va a los 15 años necesitara usar todo su chakra para reaizar un simple bunshin normal -termino de explicar el medico a un shockeado Minato y a una desconsolada Kushina..

-Pero ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer? -pregunto Minato todavia pensando que habia una pequeña esperansa de que su hijo se pudiera convertir en ninja si el quisiese

-No..lo lamento pero para repara su condicion muscular se necesita del uso del chakra de la persona que sufre dicha condicion..pero ya que Naruto posee tan poco chakra el tratamiento es imposible...lo siento -termino de decir el medico antes de pararse y retirarse del lugar seguido de unos muy tristez Minato y Kushina que pensaban exactamente en lo mismo-"sin chakra no podra usar ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu..y con esa condicion extraña de sus musculos no sera capas de utilisar de forma efectiva ni taijutsu ni kenjutsu...mi pobre hijo jamas podra ser un ninja"- y asi se retiraron del hospital con gran pesar

ACTUALIDAD TORRE HOKAGE

-"Quisas a esto se referia shinigami-sama con lo que me dijo sobre un "precio secreto" a la hora de hacer el sellado..MALDITA SEA!"- el yondaime golpeo con fuerza su escritorio partiendolo en dos

En eso entra Jiraiya por la ventana,pero al ver el escritorio destruido y a Minato parado con sus puños cerrados con fuerza, supo inmediatamente en lo que estaba pensando su alumno,el se habia enterado aller de la condicion de Naruto y tambien sintion una rabia enorme ya que el tenia la esperanza de que el pequeño siguera su camino pervertido pero sin chakra jamas podria enseñarle su jutsu de invisibilidad

-Tranquilo minato, se como te sientes pero desquitandote con lo que tengas alrededor no ganas nada -dijo el Gama-sannin

-Lo se sensei,lo se...pero hablando de otra cosa ¿que lo trae por aqui? -pregunto el blondo tragandose la rabia e intentando cambiar el tema de la conversacion -No es que no me guste que venga solo que es raro en usted sensei que venga solo a visitar-

-Jajaja me conoces bien Minato -se relajo el sennin de los sapos al ver que su estudiante se habia tranquilisado -pues si el viejo sabio sapo de monte myoubuken ha dictado una profecia

"Engendrado por la muerte roja y el relampago dorado,

su poder no conocera frontera que no pueda superar,

se impulsara por su ferrea voluntad de fuego,

decidira el destino del mundo al enfrentarse al enemigo de la luna roja

y triunfara para proteger a sus seres queridos"

Termino de dictar la profecia jiraiya frente a un sorprendido Minato,que cambio su semblante de sorprendido a contento al pensar que sabia a quien se referia las palabras del sapo mas viejo del monte de los sapos

-Es obvio que la profecia habla de una de mis hijas...dice que los engendro el "relampago dorado" y la "muerte roja" es claro que se refiere a Kushina y a mi por nuestros apodos..ademas de que Mito y Natsumi poseen el poder del zorro..pero esos enemigos de la luna roja.. ¿a quien se referira?- pregunto intrigado el rubio

-Yo tambien pienso lo mismo..sobre los enemigos..no lo se pero lo unico que nos queda es entrenar a las chica desde pequeñas para que cuando crescan se conviertan en las mejores kunoichi y derroten a ese tipo -dijo jiraiya de forma calmada

-Si es lo mejor...hablare con Kushina para que nos pongamos de acuerdo en como las entrenaremos..bueno adios jiraiya-sensei debo ir ahora -dijo el yondaime entes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo dejando a un tranquilo jiraiya mirando hacia konoha por la ventana de la oficina del Hokage..de repente se fijo en una zona en concreto de la aldea..una sonrisa pervertida se plasmo en su rostro y un pequeño hilillo de sangre bajaba por su nariz

-Es hora de recolectar nueva informacion -dijo jiraiya saliendo por la ventana con su vista fija en un solo lugar..asi es damas y caballeros el viejo sabio pervertido ha vuelto y se dirige a las aguas termales

Pero lo que nadie sospechaba era que Naruto tambien podria ser el elegido de la profecia...pero nadie lo tomaba en cuenta por su "condicion"...ese error lo pagarian muy caro...

**Y aqui termina el primer capitulo de mi primer fic...si bien ya se revelaron algunos de los efectos de lo que sea que le alla echo el shinigami a el****,**** hasta ahora****,**** bebe rubio todavia quedan muchos misterios que revelar...en el siguiente episodio un time-skip hasta que naruto tiene 5 años y se encuentra con alguien muy especial...CHA CHAN CHAAANNN (intento de suspenso) jeje bueno ¡hasta la proxima se despide Roy-Zuke! **


	3. Secreto revelado y Nueva meta

**Hola soy Roy-zuke y aquí les traigo la actualizacion de mi fic "La sombra de konoha", en estos 2 dias he estado leyendo y respondiendo los reviews que han llegado con recomendaciones para la historia,las cuales he tomado muy encuenta y por eso edite y cambie muchas partes de lo que seria el "original" para acoplarlo a las ideas mandadas,por eso doy gracias por los consejos y espero les guste esta "nueva version",aunque no cambie mucho ya que mi idea no estaba tan lejos de lo que me mandaron,bueno sin mas que decirles los dejo con el 2° capitulo,nos vemos al final :D**

CAP.2 Secreto revelado y Nueva meta

TIME SKIP-5 AÑOS DESPUES DEL ATAQUE DE KYUBI

Un pequeño niño rubio de pelo alborotado en puntas,vestido con una remera mangas cortas negra con el simbolo de un remolino naranja en la espalda,junto con unos pantalones azules que terminaban atados a sus tobillos con vendas y unas sandalias negras,caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Konohakure no sato recibiendo miradas de extrañesa de parte de la mayoria de los aldeanos,ya que era el perfecto calco de su heroe y actual Hokage Namikaze Minato,muchos pensaron que talves era su hijo pero como llegaba la idea se iba, ya que hasta donde sabian el yondaime solo tenia a las dos princesas de Konoha por hijas, a Mito y a Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Lejos estaban de saber que el pequeño niño si era el hijo de Minato,aunque casi nadie se acordaba de el ya que todos solo miraban a las dos "salvadoras de Konoha que mantienen a salvo la aldea al tener el poder del kyubi en ellas y causar miedo a las otras aldeas para evitar ataques" toda su vida,desde que tenia memoria habia sido asi,echado a un lado para poder consentir a sus hermanitas,pero el no sentia ningun rencor contra ellas no, el queria a sus hermanas aunque ellas fueran entrenadas,cosa que a el se le nego,aunque ellas eran las unicas hijas reconocidas por los aldeanos,el las queria igual,como todo un hermano mayor,por eso queria hacerse fuerte para poder ayudarlas en sus peleas

pero..cada ves que le pedia a sus padre que lo entrenaran,siempre le decian que no,siempre tenian que entrenar a las chicas..desde los 4 años las entrenaban a ellas y hoy que ivan a cumplir 5 seguian negandoselo con excusas en algunos casos pateticas como"tengo que ir a tender la ropa ahora no" aunque estaba lloviendo "voy a salir a tomar un poco de sol" cuando habian 5 grados,en fin sus padres no querian entrenarlo y el no sabia porque

despues de caminar por un buen tiempo decidio volver a su casa esperansado en encontrar una fiesta para el y sus dos hermanas que hoy cumplian 5 años,pero al llegar solo escucho murmullos y pequeñas risas asi que entro para encontrarse con todos saltando y gritando "SORPRESA" pero cuando iba a responder el saludo su padre hablo con unas palabras que le calaron hondo al pobre niño

-Ho eres tu Naruto pensamos que eran tus hermanas ¿no nos dijiste que te hibas a la casa de un amigo? - dijo Minato

-Pero oto-san crei que tambien era una fiesta para mi –dijo Naruto con tristesa

-Si hijo claro que tambien es para ti,pero tienes que entender que tus hermanas se estan esforsando mucho en los entrenamientos y se merecen una fiesta sorpresa,te hibamos a decir a ti que nos ayudes con la preparacion pero no te encontramos -respondio el Hokage

-Pero Oto-san yo tambien quiero entrenar –decia el rubio menor con la mirada puesta en el piso

-Naruto,ya hablamos de esto no podemos entrenarte, Kushina-chan dice que no quieres que te lastimes,ademas de que tus hermanas ya estan muy adelantadas –decia Minato con cara seria

-Pero puedo alcansarlas,me esmerare y las alcansare con mucho entrenamiento –decia decidido el rubio menor

-No Naruto ya basta de esto,no vas a entrenar y es la ultima palabra –dijo con tono duro el Yondaime

Mientras Naruto sin poder hacer mas subio las escaleras y se enfilo al ultimo cuarto del pasillo y entro

Su cuarto no era la gran cosa como los de sus hemanas que tenian camas matrimoniales cada una con montones de regalos que le iban dando la gente de konoha a sus "salvadoras",mientras que el suyo,con la pintura de la pared de color verde ,solo constaba de una pequeña cama de una plasa con sabanas y cobijas azules con detalles de blanco y un solo mueble pequeño para su ropa

Entro y se tiro en su cama llorando mientras pensaba-"Bakaotou-san,yo tambien quiero ser un ninja fuerte para poder ayudar a Natsumi y Mito-onichan,¡pero si tu no me entrenas yo mismo lo hare por mi cuenta!"-pensaba el rubio,decidido para demostrar que el tambien seria un ninja

Despues de un par de minutos pensando en el entrenamiento que podria llevar a cabo el rubio se durmio para despertarse horas despues por el ruido de la gente hablando abajo,con pesar bajo lentamente hasta que se sento en el primer escalon de la escalera para escuchar y mirar como hablaban animadamente sus padre junto con sus padrinos,Jiraiya y Tsunade, Sarutobi oji-san y todos los lideres de clanes de la aldea cabe destacar los clanes Uchiga,Hyuga,Nara,Akimichi,Yamanaca,Inuzuka y Aburame

Y en una esquina de la gran mesa se encontraban Mito,con su cabello largo y rojo,era la viva imagen de Kushina a ecsepcion de los vigotes de lo que parecian ser zorros en sus mejillas, y al lado de ella estaba Natsumi con su cabello rojo largo hasta la cintura atado en dos coletas altas,ambas llebaban yukatas en el caso de Mito,roja con detalles en negro y en el caso de Natsumi,negra con detalles rojos

Ambas charlaban tranquilamente con los hijos de los lideres de los clanes ya nombrados,pero en un fugas movimiento de cabesa Natsumi pudo ver a su hermano escondido en la sima de las escaleras mirando la cena y decidio que era un buen momento para poner su plan en marcha,asi es Natsumi queria borrar de su hermano la idea de ser ninja ya que sabia de su "condicion" y queria evitar que su Oni-cha se lastimara, cosa que el no sabia y que ella haria que se enterase de la peor manera, para ver si su oni-chan desistia de su sueño

- Oye Mito..- dijo Natsumi llamando la atencion de su hermana

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Mito

-comensemos con el plan –dijo la chica de las coletas

Mito en ese momento miro hacia donde miraba su hermana, una sonrisa de tristesa se formo en su rostro al ver a su hermano escondido y asintio para poner en marcha su plan

-Disculpa oto-san - dijo Mito de manera inocente

-Si querida -respondio Minato sonriente

-¿Porque oni-chan no entrena con nosotras?- dijo Mito llamando la atencion de Naruto desde su escondite

-Ya se los explique a ambas pero lo hare de nuevo -dijo minato mientras se rascaba la nuca en mientras buscaba en su mente la ultima ves que les explico este tema- bueno su oni-cha tiene algo parecido a una enfermedad -dijo Minato mientras que Naruto pensaba-"¿Enfermedad? ¿Que clase de enfermedad?"- y minato continuo con su relato- esta "enfermedad" evita que se desarrollen bien los musculos,ademas de que su chakra es casi nulo esa es la razon por la que no lo entrenamos, ademas de que tenemos que sentrarnos en ustedes ahora que aprendan a controlar el poder del kyubi que tienen,su hermano jamas podra ser ninja aunque lo entrenemos -termino de hablar Minato

Mientras Naruto apenas su otou-san termino de hablar el solo pudo hace una cosa..correr,correr correr y correr saliendo de su casa, hasta que se perdio en el bosque,viendo cada segundo como su sueño de ser un ninja, ayudar y defender a sus hermanas era destruido y en su cabesa se escuchaba una y otra ves, las palabras de su padre...corrio hasta que no pudo mas y callo desmayado justo en el medio del area de entrenamiento 44... el bosque de la muerte

Pudo haber muerto muy facilmente siendo devorado..pero para su suerte dos ANBU pasaban por hay, lo vieron correr y caer desmayado

Ambos ANBUS bajaron de los arboles de un salto para caer al lado del pequeño pelirubio que reconocieron como el hijo de yondaime-sama

Ellos si lo roconocieron no como los demas..

Lo levantaron y lo llevaron a la torre donde se efectuaban lo examenes de ascenso a chunin que en ese momento se allaban desiertos devido a que el examen chunin habia terminado hace ya meses y esa instalacion se ocupaba solo para eso

Rapidamente entraron a la zona de habitaciones,se metieron en una y dejaron recostado al niño para que durmiera tranquilo,ya despues le preguntarian que hacia a esa hora corriendo por el bosque,y en su cumpleaños..

Ellos tambien sabian que era su cumpleaños

Unas horas despues el chico rubio se fue despertando,sobresaltandose al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitacion,instintibamente miro hacia todos lados para ver si habia alguien mas en la habitacion,y asi era..hay estaban los dos ANBUS de konoha, que el reconocio en el momento de ver sus uniformes,pueda que lo crean tonto pero el era muy inteligente y le encantaba leer todo tipo de libro sobre como ser una ninja,estrategia, y variados temas todo para algun dia convertirse en un gran ninja..sueño que se habia frustrado hace unas horas

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto el rubio solo para asegurarse de que si eran de Konoha

yo soy karasu-dijo el mas alto de los dos con una mascara de cuervo- y el es ryuu- dijo de nuevo el mas alto,ahora señalando a su compañero -ahora dinos ¿que hacias corriendo solo por el bosque a mitad de la noche?-

-B-Bueno yo..yo -pequeñas gotas comensaban a caer de sus ojos azules mientras recordaba lo sucedido- yo hui de mi casa porque mis padres no quieren ayudarme a entrenar y solo se concentran en mis hermanas -dijo Naruto

-¡¿Y eso que?!-grito el ambu identificado como ryuu- ¡¿crees que solo tus padres te pueden entranar?! ¡hay mucho ninjas fuertes que te pueden ayudar! ¿o acaso crees que tus padres son los unicos fuertes en Konoha?

N-N-no -dijo devilmente Naruto al sentirse intimidado por el ANBU

¡Muy bien! ¡entonces yo te ayudare a demostrarle eso a tus padre y sobrepasar a tus hermanas! ¡¿Estas conmigo niño?!- pregunto/grito el de mascara de dragon

¡SII! -grito el niño entusiasmado

-¡Entonces a partir de mañana te quiero todos los dias de 14:00 a 00:00 aqui para entrenarte! ¡despues de todo he estado buscando un alumno a quien enseñarle todas mis tecnicas de espionaje! ¡tu seras perfecto!¡verdad itachi-san!-volvio a gritar ryuu

-En las cosas que me metes Shusui, pero bueno entrenare al pequeño..despues de todo veo potencial en el..- diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro el ahora reconocido Itachi mirando al rubio que estaba que rebosaba de determinacion

-bueno pero ahora deves volver a tu casa que es tarde y tus padres se preocuparan,ven te acompañaremos -dijo shusui animadamente

-Gracias pero ¿Por qué me ayudan? -pregunto el rubio extrañado por la gran propuesta de entrenamiento de personas a las que recien conocia

-Mira pequeño,puede que yo paresca muy fuerte, pero en mi clan cuando era pequeño siempre me veian como el mas debil,pero sali adelante gracias a mi sensei,asi que me siento un poco identificado contigo pequeño y quiero hacer por ti,lo que mi sensei hizo por mi -respondio el azabache de menor estatura con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el rubio

Y asi el rubio fue llevado a su casa por sus nuevos senseis Itachi Uchiga y Shusui Uchiga los primeros que vieron en el su verdadero potencial,entro a su casa despidiendose de Itachi-sensei y Shisui-sensei como les decia el ahora,esperando ancioso el comenzar su entrenamiento

Entro sin mucho problema siendo bombardeado por preguntas de sus padres como "¿donde estabas?" "¿Por qué te fuiste?" las cuales evadio rapidamente diciendo que se habi ido a caminar,tras recibir su castigo por no avisar el rubio se fue a su habitacion ,ahora tenia una nueva meta…el hacerse fuerte para superar a sus hermanas y conseguir el reconocimiento que tanto anelaba

**Bueno hasta aca llego..en este episodio vemos como naruto sufrio a la sombra de sus "malvadas" hermanas, pero gracias a eso encontro a sus primeros senseis que son nada mas y nada menos que Itachi y Shisui jojojojo..pero bueni..proximo capitulo veremos el entrenamiento que le impondran Itachi y Shisui al pequeño rubio **


	4. Entrenamientos

**Hola soy Roy-Zuke trayendoles la actualisazion del dia de hoy,en el capitulo anterior tuve un par de fallos muy grandes que fueron el escribir Uchiha con "g" en ves de con "h" y el "onii-chan" con el que me referi a las hermanas de Naruto,la verdad lamento mucho estos errores y agradesco a los que me marcaron los errores para poder evitar repetirlos en el futuro,bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el 3°capitulo donde veremos de que va a ir el entrenamiento de Naruto con sus nuevos senseis**

CAP.3 Entrenamientos

Y asi Naruto nomas llegar a su habitacion,se recosto y espero ha dormirse,estaba ansioso por comenzar su entrenamiento

Y al dia siguiente..

Se ve al rubio corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas,ya era hora de reunirse con sus nuevos senseis y no queria llegar tarde,asi siguio corriendo hasta que salto la baya que decia"peligro no entrar" y se adentro en el bosque de la muerte en busca de aquel edificio donde lo habian llevado los curiosos ANBU

Llego rapido devido a la emocion y a su gran memoria,aunque no recordaba esa gran cantidad de bichos raros que andaban por hay...pero no le importaba ya que a final de cuentas a el no lo atacaban-"lei sobre estos extraños animales..dicen que te localizan a traves de tu chakra..ja pensar que mi falta de chakra serviria para algo"- pensaba el niño

Detubo su marcha una ves llego a la puerta de ese extraño edifico en el medio del bosque

-Aqui vamos..- decia mientras habria la puerta,pero al no ver a nadie adentro solo pudo deprimirse -sabia que era demasiado bueno como para que me pase a mi y no a mis hermanas..-

-Oye niño! por aqui! -escucho una vos en la oscuridad y volteo a ver para encontrarse con dos hombre parados de cabesa en el techo del edificio

-¿Ves? te dije que la fliparia al vernos aqui jeje- decia el de la derecha mientras bajaba del techo junto a su compañero

-Tu y tus ocurrencia Shisui..pero bueno a lo que vinimos, eso hora de entrenar pequeño..- decia Itachi de manera calmada

Naruto estaba que no cabia de la felicidad,no habia sido un sueño,de verdad dos ANBU lo ivan a entrenar!..pero su felicidad se fue al recordar de lo que se entero la noche anterior antes de encontrarse con sus particulares sensei

Shisui al notar el cambio de animos del niño supo de inmediato en que estaba pensando asi que se apresuro a decir

-Oya pequeño tranquilo...savemos de tu condicion y eso no nos detendra creeme -dijo Shisui

-E-enserio? pero ¿como? -pregunto el rubio porque para ser un ninja se necesita de chakra y el tenia muy poco,ademas del tema de sus musculos

-De eso hablaremos luego..ahora deveriamos presentarnos ya que con lo rapido que sucedio todo ayer no pudimos hacerlo -dijo Itachi con un semblante serio tan caracteristico en el

-Yo me llamo Itachi,Itachi Uchiha un gusto -saludo el azabache mientras le extendia la mano al rubio que se apresuro a tomarla y responder el saludo

-Y yo soy Shisui,Shisui Uchiha sera un placer ver como barres el piso con tus hermanas Chibi-seito(pequeño alumno) -dijo el azabache de menor estatura revolviendole el cabello al rubio

-Yo soy.. -comenso a decir Naruto pero fue interrrumpido por itachi

-Sabemos quien eres Naruto,como tambien savemos lo mal que la pasas en tu casa...es una gran decepcion pensar que el Hokage que deveria ser inparcial con todos tenga favoritismo por sus hijas menores y te deje de lado a ti -decia Itachi- Por eso mismo anoche mientras dormias buscamos toda la informacion referente a vos..para poder hacer un entrenamiento efectivo aunque tengas esta extraña "condicion" algo que el yondaime no penso por estar consintiendo a sus hijas -

-¿Y en que consiste ese entrenamiento Itachi-sensei? -pregunto el rubio con entusiasmo

-Cosiste en esto principalmente.. -decia Itachi al tiempo que sacaba de la mochila que llebaba en la espalda una serie de tubos de plastico muy finos

-¿Y para que es eso? -pregunto extrañado el rubio al ver tal cantidad de tubos entrealsado entre si

-Esto Chibi-seito -decia Shisui señalando los tubos que tenia su compañero -es algo equivalente a tu red de chakra..te colocaras estos pequeños tubos en tu cuerpo emulando la red de chakra..asi despues nosotros le echaremos una pequeña cantidad de agua que tu,aun con tu poco chakra,puedas mover..- pero shisui fue interrumpido por el rubio

-¿Y eso para que? -pregunto de manera inocente

-Porque ya que no tienes suficiente chakra como para ejecutar tecnicas de ningun tipo tu aprenderas a manejar el poco de chakra que tienes de manera precisa..asi en caso de que en el futuro de alguna forma consigas chakra,como puede ser de invocaciones de tus compañeros y cosas asi,sepas moldearlo y utilizar tecnicas,ya que nosotros te enseñaremos la base de esas tecnicas pero solo utilisando el movimiento del agua en los tubos para saver si lo has hecho bien,aunque tambien podriamos usar el sharingan pero si tu aprendes a manejar esa agua luego el chakra se te hara mucho mas facil ya que no es tan denso como el agua en si -termino de explicar itachi

Ahh esta bien ¿y solo eso entrenaremos? -pregunto el niño con un deje de tristesa en su vos ya que el queria ser un ninja completo,no solo saver tecnicas y usar chakra

-No.. -dijo shisui- tambien te entrenaremos en Taijutsu,Kenjutsu y Genjutsu en su momento,ademas de que Itachi-san te enseñara todo lo que save sobre la teoria de ser un ninja..siendo asi solo faltaria que te encontremos un maestro del Fuinjutsu para que te enseñe pero creo que eso lo podemos hacer despues no? -

-Si Shisui tiene razon, nosotros te enseñaremos todo lo que podamos antes de... -pero Itachi se freno antes de revelar algo que no devia

-¿Antes de que itachi-sensei? -pregunto curioso el rubio por la forma en que el azabache freno sus palabras en seco

-Antes de nada olvidalo..ahora comensaremos tu entrenamiento,quiero que te pongas los tubos y comiense a reunir todo el chacra que puedas en tus manos -dijo serio Itachi

-Esta bien! -grito emocionado Naruto mientras cumplia con lo que le encomendo su sensei

-Listo Itachi-sensei!-espeto el rubio luego de ponerse los tubos y comensar a concentrarse en sus manos

-Muy bien..como veras el agua que esta dentro de los tubos se concentro en tus manos lo mismo que tu chakra, los jutsu son el arma maxima de un ninja, para ejecutar un jutsu el ninja deve de soltar las dos energias que conforman el chakra, es decir, la energia fisica y la energia espiritual;esto se logra mediante una secuencia de sellos,con esto el ninja es capas de manifestar el jutsu deseado -Decia itachi- lo que haremos nosotros es enseñarte los sellos de manos y las distintas secuencias que se necesitan para realizar distintos jutsus,y con ayuda del agua te enseñaremos donde aplicar chakra y que cantidad aplicar para cada tecnica-

-Y tambien entrenaremos tus musculos hasta el extremo donde nos permita tu "condicion" asi que..¡quiero 50 abdominales AHORA!¡ y donde vea que tardas mas de 5 segundo entre una repeticion y otra te hare comensar de nuevo! -decia Shisui con vos de mando que intimido mucho al pequeño rubio

-S-S-Si Shisui-sensei señor! -respondio con una pose militar y sin mas comenso a hacer el ejercicio

Y haci Naruto comenso su entrenamiento con ambos uchiha...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE

-Muy bien es hora de comensar el entrenamiento de hoy chicas -decia una sonriente Kushina parada en frente de sus hijas

-Si oka-san -dijeron al unisono ambas pelirrojas antes de lanzarse contra la otra en una batalla de taijutsu

Eran claros los errores y la falta de prolijidad dejando montones de huecos en su defensa,pero para la mirada de su madre ambas lo hacian perfecto...asi despues de solo 25 minutos de pelea la pelirroja mayor las freno

-Vamos chica basta de pelea por ahora,lo hicieron perfecto,ahora tomense un descanso de una hora y despues comensaremos con el entrenamiento en jutsu- dijo Kushina mientras se dava vuelta y entraba a las casa seguida de sus hijas que sonrian contentas pensando que serian las mejores para poder proteger a su oni-chan

DE VUELTA CON NARUTO

El rubio se encontraba tirado en el piso en medio de la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontro con sus senseis,estaba sudando a mares mientras respiraba agitado,recien habia terminado de hacer los abdominales y estaba completamente desecho

-Vamos Chibi-seito que ese es solo el primero de los ejercicios...todavia nos quedan una hora y media de entrenamiento muscular antes de que pases a el estudio con Itachi-san,y despues todavia te quedan 3 horas de entrenamiento con los tubos y al final las ultimas 3 horas de taijutsu,kenjutsu y genjutsu -decia shisui sonriendo de manera aterradora

-"¡¿CON QUE CLASE DE LOCOS ME METIII?! T_T -pensaba el rubio mientras lloraba estilo anime y luego, resignado, siguio con su entrenamiento infernal

**Y hasta aqui el 3°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" ..aqui vimos como sera el entrenamiento de Naruto y el ingenio de los Uchiha para confeccionar un entrenamiento productivo para el pequeño rubio a pesar de su "condicion"..en el siguiente cap time-skip de 4 años de entrenamiento y masacre uchiha...CHAN CHAN CHAAANNN! ewe**


	5. Regalo y Despedida

**Hola soy Roy-Zuke trayendoles la actualizacion del dia de hoy,muchos me comentaron sobre si Naruto tendria el Sharingan y si este evolucionaria al Rinnegan,en este Cap esclarecere este tema,sin mas que decir los dejo con el Cap. Nos vemos al final!**

CAP.4 Regalo y Despedida

TIME-SKIP 4 AÑOS DESPUES DE EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE NARUTO Y SUS SENSEIS

Se ve a Naruto,ya no tan pequeño,corriendo por las calles de la aldea en direccion a su ya acostumbrada zona de entrenamiento en el bosque de la muerte

-"¿Me pregunto que querran Itachi y Shisui-sensei conmigo a esta hora?" -pensaba el rubio de ahora 9 años

Y tenia razon sus senseis le habian dado la tarde libre,lo que era muy raro,ademas de que le dijeron que devia estar en la zona oeste del bosque de la muerte a las 2 de la madrugada,pero confiaba plenamente en sus senseis a si que se escapo de su casa para llegar rapidamente al lugar indicado

Mientras corria,recordaba lo que habia ocurrido en estos ultimos 4 años...todos los dias tenia la misma rutina de entrenamiento...2 horas de ejercicios seguida de 2 horas de teoria,luego 3 horas de ninjutsu,aunque no podia hacer ninguno ya conocia muchisimos jutsu de todos los elemento,aunque la mayoria de rango E,D Y unos pocos de rango C,para luego las ultimas 3 horas de Taijutsu,Kenjutsu y Genjutsu

Tambien recordaba las veces que habia visto a sus hermanas entrenar,la verdad dava verguensa lo mal que las entrenaban sus padre,segados por su idiotes no se daban cuenta de los grandes errores que cometian sus hermanas en el Taijutsu,dejando grandes haberturas en su defensa, ademas de el derroche de chakra que hacian en cada jutsu que efectuaban...el si podia darse cuenta de estos errores que significarian la muerte en cualquier combate encerio, ya que su Itachi-sensei le enseño a observar muy detenidamente a sus enemigos en busca de debilidades,aunque no se tenia que ser un genio para darse cuenta de estos errores tan notorios.. pero sus padres estaban tan segados por su gran orgullo al ver los avanses de las pelirrojas que no se davan cuenta

Pero saliendo de sus pensamientos,ya estaba por llegar al lugar indicado solo faltaba un par de saltos antes de llegar al claro donde lo habian citado..

Pero al llegar lo que vio lo dejo perplejo.. justo frente a el estaban sus senseis, visiblemente agotados y lastimados, luchando con un ANBU que tenia una mascara extraña,esta al contrario a la de los ANBUS normales era completamente blanca y tenia el Kanji "raiz" en el medio

Sin pensarlo dos veces al ver como el ANBU le lanzaba el Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu, a Shisui que estaba distaido con su llegada,haciendo gala de toda la velocidad que habia adquirido por su entrenamiento fisico logro ponerse en frente de Shusui recibiendo multiples impactos de bolas de fuego de 15cm de diametro,uno de ellos dio directamente en sus ojos que se encontraban abiertos devido al dolor del primer impaco,quemandolos de manera muy dolorosa mientras Naruto lansaba un grito desgarador al sentir el fuego en sus ojos

Aprovechando la distraccion de Naruto Itachi con la maxima velocidad que podia usar devido al agotamiento,llego hasta el extraño ANBU y le atraveso la cabesa con su Tanto(espada corta) matandolo en el acto

Apenas saco la espada de la cabesa de su atacante Itachi rapidamente cargo a Naruto,que se habia desmayado por el dolor, en su hombro y junto con Shisui desaparecieron utilisando en Shunshin no Jutsu(tecnica del cuerpo parpadeante)para volver a aparecer en una de las habitaciones medicas del edificio donde se realizaban los examenes chunin,rocostaron a Naruto en la cama y comensaron a analizar sus heridas horrorisandose al darse cuenta de algo

-E-el quedara ciego... -decia Itachi casi en un susurro

-No.. -dijo Shisui- yo no lo permitire

-Shisui tu no iras a... -pero fue interrumpido por su compañero

-Saves que la enfermedad que tengo terminara por matarme...si con mi muerte Chibi-seito puede seguir viendo y cumplir su sueño..entonces me ire feliz al otro mundo

-Shisui..-decia itachi con lagrimas en los ojos

-Hazlo itachi..el unico por el que quiero ser asesinado es por mi mejor amigo y eso no me lo puedes negar -decia Shisui con una sonrisa socarrona aun sabiendo lo que venia

-E-esta bien.. -dijo Itachi resignado a saver que esos eran los ultimos momentos junto a su amigo

-Muy bien..pero primero quitame los ojos y implantaselos a Chibi-seito asi podre irme saviendo que el volver a ver -pidio shisui

-Ok - respondio itachi

Luego de que la operacion terminara como todo un exito gracias a los conocimientos basicos,pero lo suficientemente buenos de itachi en ninjutsu medico,Naruto al despertar podria ver con los ojos que le dejo su sensei

-Ya termine shisui todo salio bien -decia itachi a shisui que estaba con los parpados cerrados y unos pequeños rastros de sangre cayendo en forma de lagrimas por la extraccion de sus ojos

-Me alegro...es hora -dijo el azabache mientras salia fuera del edificio escoltado por itachi hacia el frente del edificio

-Hazlo rapido amigo que Hitomi deve de estar esperandome -decia shisui refiriendose a su novia que fallecio en el ataque del kyubi

-Mandale mis saludos...adios shisui -y asi rapidamente itachi apuñalo a shisui en el corazon matandolo en el acto

Y mientras de sus ojos salian gruesas lagrimas su sharingan(pupila giratoria) de 3 aspas se hacia presente y cambiaba de forma hasta quedar con la forma de una shuriken de 3 puntas

-"Shisui..utilizare este nuevo poder que me diste para proteger a konoha como vos querias..sera un duro golpe para Naruto pero estoy seguro de que lo superara y no correra el peligro de que tu sharingan este constantemente activo ya que no tiene el suficiente chakra como para que se active..estara solo un tiempo pero se repondra porque asi lo educamos en estos 4 años..como si fuera nuestro hermanito...Adios amigo.."-pensaba itachi mientras incineraba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo con una tecnica Katon para evitar que ultragen su cuerpo en busca de los genes uchiha

Minutos mas tarde Naruto despertaba y se sentaba en la cama..tenia vendas en los ojos asi que no podia ver nada asi que decidio hablar

-Hola ¿hay alguien hay?-pregunto al vacio esperando una respuesta

-Aqui estoy Naruto-kun -su escucho la vos de su sensei

-¿Itachi-sensei? ¿donde estas? ¿que sucedio? -preguntaba desorientado al no ver nada

-No te esfuerse,te contare...hace años,antes de que shisui y yo te conoscamos el clan uchiha estaba planeando un golpe de estado para hacerse con el control de la aldea,yo y shisui bajo las ordenes de Hokage-sama frustrabamos sus planes antes de que pudieran perpretarlos,pero solo lograbamos posponer lo inevitable..mañana en la noche todo el clan uchiha a escepsion de nosotros iba a efectuar el golpe de estado y al ver que no teniamos opcion,se nos encomendo a shisui y a mi el exterminio de todo el clan a escepcion de los que no sepan del plan..lamentablemente los padres le contaban a sus hijos sobre el plan desde muy jovenes asi que los unicos a los que pudimos salvar fueron a mi kaa-san,mi otouto y la imouto de shisui...y asi lo hicimos..quedamos muy heridos y agotados..solo pudimos lograrlo gracias al mangekyou sharingan de shisui(caleidoscopio de pupila giratoria),pero cuando ibamos a encontrarnos contigo un ANBU de RAIZ nos ataco..queria llevarse los ojos de shisui... -itachi iva a continuar pero fue detenido por Naruto que hablo

-Shisui-sensei ¿donde esta el? -pregunto el rubio, extrañado por no haber escuchado a shisui desde que desperto

-Bueno shisui el... - decia itachi mientras tenia una disputa mental-"no puedo decirle que shisui se sacrifico para que el pueda ver se sentiria muy mal al llevar sus ojos..perdona Naruto pero tendre que mentirte"- y volvio a hablar- el..lamentablemente el se sacrifico para matar a el ANBU de RAIZ antes de que te pudiera hacerte daño a ti o a mi

-Shi-Shisui-sensei el..el murio?-preguntaba Naruto con la vos quebrada

-Si -respondio serio Itachi

Contrario a lo que pensaba itachi,Naruto no lloro,simplemente apreto con fuerza los puños casi hasta hacerlos sangrar

-¿Pero cumplieron la mision y salvaron la aldea? -pregunto el rubio dejando al uchiha perplejo ¿como es que preguntaba eso en un momento asi? realmente era alumno suyo y de shisui

-Si -volvio a responder Itachi

-Que bien..es lo que el hubiera querido..el me enseño sobre la lealtad a la aldea y el sacrificio por los seres queridos asi que se que habra muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro al saver que pudo salvarnos a nosotros y a todo Konoha -dijo Naruto con una apenas perceptible sonrisa

-Se ve que lo conocias bien -decia itachi de igual forma- mira Naruto el asunto de la mision es un secreto rango SS por lo que solo Hokage-sama y sus consejeron ademas de mi y de vos saben,por lo que la aldea nos vera a mi y a shisui como asesinos...por eso devo irme y sere catalogado en el libro bingo como un criminal rango S,asi que no nos veremos en un tiempo,quiero que sigas con tu entrenamiento tal cual lo has echo hasta ahora,pero sin nosotro,no te deprimas,tienes que seguir adelante para cumplir el sueño de shisui de alcansar la paz..ademas de que shisui te estara mirando desde alla arriba y tu le dijiste que ibas a barrer el piso con tus hermanas no?

-Si Itachi-sensei -dijo de manera militar Naruto pero con una disimulada sonrisa

-Esta bien pero antes de irme tengo algo para ti -en eso itachi saca un gran pergamino de su mochiña- este es el contrato de invocacion de los cuervos que shisui y yo firmamos,ahora yo te ofresco ser el tercero en firmarlo ¿quieres hacerlo? -pregunto Itachi

-Si, sera genial poder tener la misma invocacion de shisui-sensei y la suya -decia entusiasmado el rubio

-Ok mira yo te ayudare a firmar ya que no te podemos sacar las vendas hasta que tu cara se recupere un poco mas de las quemaduras -dijo Itachi mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Naruto y le hacia un pequeño corte en el dedo indice,para despues extender el rollo y escribir su nombre, justo delante del suyo y el de shisui, para despues poner un poco de sangre en cada dedo de las dos manos y dejar marcadas sus huellas tactilares

-Ya esta echo -dijo itachi- ahora deras capas de invocar a los cuervos aunque no tengas chakra pueden ser invocados con chakra ajeno que este en contacto contigo..pero hay algo especial en la invocacion de cuervos y es que es una invocacion por decir asi "pasiva" ya que se pueden invocar utilizando solo un sello y sin necesidad de tocar ninguna superficie,ademas de que aunque ya tengas el contrato de los cuervos firmado,igual podras firmar otro contrato sin ningun problema

-Gracias Itachi-sensei..por todo.. -dijo Naruto con un tono de vos que denotaba melancolia

-No tienes porque agradecer ha sido un placer enseñarte..bueno debo irme la verdad e sido un Kage-bunshin(clon de sombras) todo el tiempo..el original esta escapando de los ANBU y no queria que lo vieran contigo para que no sospechen de ti -decia el ahora identificado clon de Itachi

-Ya lo savia..no me entrenaron para que no me de cuenta de las diferencias entre un bunshin o una persona -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Y te entrenamos bien..haznos sentir orgullosos a shisui y a mi y vuelvete un gran ninja..ah y por cierto..Feliz cumpleaños Naruto -dijo el clon antes de desaparecer por la falta de chakra

-Gracias Itachi y shisui-sensei siempre los recordare -decia al vacio Naruto antes de volver a recostarse ya que eran las 6 de la madrugada y estaba muy cansado como para irse a su casa

**Y asi termina el 4°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha"...si ya se murio shisui T_T pero bueno tenia que hacerlo para poder seguir la historia y que tenga coherencia con lo que pienso hacer mas adelante,aunque lo extrañare TT-TT...en el siguiente capitulo veremos que sucede en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mito y Natsumi****,**** y Naruto conocera a alguien muy ´pero muy interesante...jujuju :3**


	6. Enfrentamiento y Despertar

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayendoles la actualizacion de este fic, iba a publicarlo mas temprano pero justo hoy,aca en la Argentina es el dia del trabajador y me fui a comer a casa de mis parientes, y aproveche que vine un momento a mi casa para subirlo,bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el 5°cap :D**

CAP.5 Enfrentamiento y Despertar

A la mañana siguiente de la masacre Uchiha se puede observar a un rubio saliendo de la zona de entrenamiento 44"el bosque de la muerte" con una expresion de tristesa se diriguio lentamente hacia su casa,que al llegar encontro vacia,esto no le sorprendio ya que era ya costumbre que en su cumpleaños si el no estaba, sus padres se fueran sin el a algun lugar de paseo con sus hermanas y cuando vuelven ya es de noche, se organiza siempre una comida con los lideres de los clanes mas importantes de Konoha al que asisten tambien los hijos de los lideres,tambien vienen sus padrinos junto con sarutobi-ojisan y Hatake Kakashi el ultimo de los integrantes del equipo de su padre que sigue vivo, todos festejaban y le daban regalos a sus hermana pero nunca nadie se acordaba de el, aunque Sarutobi si solia llevarlo a comer de ves en cuando y sus padres que comunmente le compraban ropa, y asi paso esta ves tambien,el subio las escaleras para entrar al baño,bañarse y cambiarse de la ropa que tenia que estaba algo quemada,para despues acostarse a dormir

Para la mala suerte del rubio unas horas despues de dormirse se escucharon los gritos de su madre llamadolo a bajar, de mala gana el chico bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con todos los antes mencionados integrantes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hermanas sentados en la gran mesa en la que en una punta se encontraban sus hermanas con sus yukatas

-¿Que sucede kaa-san? -pregunto Naruto mientras se tallaba el ojo por el sueño

-Primero,feliz cumpleaños hijo,segundo¿Como que que sucede? no has saludado a tus hermanas por su cumpleaños, asi que hazlo ahora antes de volver a dormirte -decia Kusina mientras pensaba-"¿como puede ser tan bago? casi parece un Nara, se la ha pasado durmiendo casi todo el dia en los ultimos 4 años mientras que sus hermanas entrenaban.. hicimos bien en concentrarnos en entrenar a sus hermanas y no preguntarle a el si queria entrenar ya que parece que le entusiasma mas la vida de un bago, aunque es mejor que ya se halla resignado a no ser un ninja..es lo mejor para el"-pensaba sin saber que Naruto tambien entrenaba cuando ellos pensaban que dormia

-Feliz cumpleaños Mito y Natsumi-oneechan -dijo el rubio menor de mala gana

-Gracias oni-chan! -dijeron ambas al unisono

-"Lamento esto oni-chan, pero no puedo permitir que sigas con el sueño de ser ninja"- pensaba Natsumi sabiendo lo que iba a pasar

-"Espero que puedas aguantar oni-chan"-pensaba Mito

-Bueno si eso es todo me voy -decia Naruto dando se vuelta para volver a su habitacion pero fue frenado por su padre que hablo

-Hijo quedate aqui! ya no quiero que sigas durmiendo todo el dia..¿acaso piensas que la vida es solo comer y dormir? ademas tambien es tu fiesta-dijo el rubio mayor

-Esta bien oto-san me quedare -dijo Naruto con resigancion-"si claro mi fiesta, si se fueron sin mi a pasear solo porque no estaba aquí"-

-Muy bien creo que es hora de los regalos -decia Kushina alegremente

-Muy bien yo primero -dijo el Gama-sannin- mi regalo es que puedan firmar el contrato de invocacion de los sapos como su padre y yo ¿que dicen? -pero antes de que pudieran responder Tsunade hablo

-O no Jiraiya yo vine a ofrecerles el contrato de invocacion de las babosas ¿que me dicen niñas?-dijo la legendaria perdedora,pero las niñas otra ves fueron interrumpidas, esta ves por Sarutobi

-Muy bien pero yo vengo a ofrecerles el contrato de invocacion de los monos diganme ¿cual eligen? -dijo el Sandaime sorprendiendo a todos por ofrecer el contrato de invocacion que solo habian firmado los de la familia Sarutobi

Despues de una larga discucion Natsumi se decidio por los sapos y Mito por los monos argumentando las dos que las babosas les daban un poco de asco,de la mejor forma que pudieron le dijeron a la sannin que su invocacion era un poco fea a lo que la sannin solo les dio algo de razon ,solo se entristecio al saver que no lo firmarian

-Muy bien ahora es mi turno -Dijo Minato levantandose y trayendo una caja en sus brasos se acerco a sus hijas- mi regalo son estas kunais especiales que yo mismos hice.. que poseen el sello del Hiraishin no Jutsu,tecnica que les enseñare cuando se graduen de chunin –decia sonriente el rubio mayor- tambien te compramos algo de ropa para ti Naruto -

-Gracias oto-san! -gritaron las dos al saver que su padre les enseñaria su jutsu distintivo

-Gracias –dijo secamente Naruto a su padre,que dejo pasar ese tono tan frio que uso, era su cumpleaños asi que podia perdonarselo

-Y todavia hay otra cosa -dijo kushina- lo hemos estado hablando con Minato y hemos decidido que.. -pero la pelirroja fue interrumpida por su esposo

-¡Les presento a la futura matriarca de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze,Natsumi-chan y a la futura Godaime Hokage,Mito-chan! -grito el rubio mayor

Todos se pusieron a festejar y felicitar a las cumpleañeras excepto Naruto que las miraba expectante

-"De seguro se piensan que con eso me van a hacer deprimir,(suspiro) como si yo quisiera ser Hokage para estar encerrado en una oficina o lider de clan para no poder salir en misiones y tener que meterme en esa mierda de politica, gracias hermanitas" -pensaba el rubio con una sonrisa ironica

-Demonios, miralo ni se inmuta por la noticia, devemos hacer que te ataque -decia Mito en vos baja a su hermana

-Si ya se, el otro dia lo oi hablando sobre unos Uchiha que según el eran geniales asi que quisas si los insulto pueda ganerar algo..lo intentare -respondio Natsumi de la misma forma

-Gracias papa! -grito Mito de repente para luego añadir- ten por seguro que superare a todos mis predecesores y los hare sentirse orgullosos-

-Estoy seguro de eso Mito -dijo el sandaime con una sonrisa

-Si hermana estoy segura de ello..pero hazme un favor cuando seas la Godaime saca a los uchiha de Konoha ¿quieres? mira que ser casi exterminados por solo dos personas que imbesiles...de seguro esos tales Itachi y Shisui Uchiha eran una porqueria comparados con papa.. creo que yo podria con escoria como ellos ja -dijo Natsumi, sin saver lo que acababa de desatar

Naruto que habia escuchado el comentario de su hermana estaba que no daba mas de la ira ¿como se atrevia a hablar de esa manera de sus senseis sin siquiera conocerlos? pero no podia saltar a defenderlos porque se darian cuenta de que el los conose y seria un problema el explicar como se conocieron , Naruto seguia con la cabesa fria tal cual como le habia enseñado su Itachi-sensei "pensar las cosas antes de ejecutarlas" -"muy bien tengo una idea, si me hago el enojado por haberme sacado el puesto de patriarca del clan tendre una excusa para darle una leccion" -maquino el rubio y con su plan ya trasado se dispuso a ejecutarlo

-ME NIEGO A QUE ELLA ME QUITE EL PUESTO QUE ME CORRESPONDE COMO PATRIARCA DEL CLAN! -grito Naruto esperando la reaccion de su hermana, que era obvio, buscaba pelea hace rato

-"Muy bien al fin podre mostrarte que tu sueño solo te traera sufrimiento,lo siento oni-chan pero esto es necesario" -penso Natsumi- muy bien si tanto lo quieres.. si me derrotas te dejare el puesto -

-PERFECTO TE DERROTARE! -volvio a gritar el rubio-"tan predecible" -

Y asi todos salieron al patio de atras para ver la pelea entre hermanos aunque muchos ya tenian su apuesta a Natsumi

-Muy bien aqui voy hermano -dijo Natsumi al tiempo que salia corriendo hacia su hermano

-"tiene una buena velocidad, ese chico esta acabado"- penso Hiashi Hyuga patriarca del clan Hyuga

Natsumi lanzo una patada a gran velocidad hacia la cien de su hermano -"se termino"- pensaron todos

Pero para la sorpresa y desconcierto de todos Naruto freno la patada con su braso y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Natsumi que escupio saliva antes de alejarse

-MALDITO BASTARDO COMO HICISTE ESO?! -gritaba la pelirroja euforica- "Devo seguir con la actuacion,pero admito que ese fue un buen golpe"-

Pero Naruto no le presto atencion y solo se lanso hacia ella a gran velocidad para enfrascarse en un duelo de taijutsu, donde era claro que el rubio tenia la ventaja, ya que su hermana a duras penas podia tapar los golpes, asi al darse cuenta de su desventaja Natsumi se alejo de su hermano para evitar salir mas lastimada

-MALNACIDO COMO ES QUE TODAVIA NO TE ACABE! NO DEVERIAS PODER NI REACCIONAR ¡¿COMO ES QUE ME GOLPEASTE Y YO NO PUEDO HACERLO?! -seguia fingiendo la pelirroja- Pero no importa.. no puedes evadir algo que no puede ver -

Y ante la mirada expectante de todos Natsumi hiso una serie de sellos manuales tras lo cual tomo mucho aire inflando su pecho y grito

-Fūton: Renkūdan!(¡Elemento viento: Rafaga de aire comprimido!) -y exhalo todo el aire formando una serie de pequeñas balas de aires comprimido invisibles que se enfilaron hacia Naruto que pese a su gran habilidad en el taijutsu no tenia oportunidad contra algo que no podia ver

-Rayos! -dijo el rubio antes de sentir los multiples golpes de las balas de aire en todo su cuerpo antes de salir volando y estrellarse contra una arbol quedando incrustado un momento antes de caer de rodillas al piso,respirando jadeante y con el cuerpo muy magullado por la gran cantidad de impactos

-Ja ves tu eres inferior a mi..ni siquiera pudiste con un solo jutsu mio que patético, ¿y asi quieres ser nonja? -decia Natsumi tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano

-Ya no te levantes Naruto, no eres rival para tu hermana -decia Kushina a su hijo

-Si Naruto tu madre tiene razon ya basta, solo terminaras mas lastimado de lo que estas -decia Minato con una cara que reflejaba tristesa por la pelea que se había generado en el cumpleaños de sus hijos

-"¿Rendirme? ¿despues de lo que dijo de Itachi y Shisui-sensei? ¡no, claro que no! ¡les perdone que me quitaran todo en la vida el reconocimiento de la aldea, la atención de papa y mama, pero no permitire que insulten asi a las unicas personas que confiaron en mi! NO IMPORTA COMO LO HAGA TENGO QUE GANAR ESTA PELEA!"- pensaba con gran determinacion el rubio

Y asi lentamente para la sorpresa de todos los presentes Naruto se levanto y otra ves corrio hacia su hermana aunque ahora mucho mas lento,casi parecia un trote

-SI ASI LO QUIERES QUE ASI SEA! - grito Natsumi mientras volvia a hacer sellos de mano y grito- ¡Fūton: Renkūdan!- y otra ves las balas de aire comprimido invisibles se dirigian a Naruto

-NO PIENSO PERDER! -grito el rubio mientras levantaba la vista y para su sorpresa vio como una pequeña esfera azul casi invisible se acercaba a el y con apenas el tiempo justo la esquivo dejando un pequeño agujero donde impacto esa esfera y asi siguio su camino hacia su hermana, evadiendo las esferas azules casi invisibles que se dirigian hacia el,dejando con la mandibula desencajada a todos en el "publico"

-"¡¿COMO ES QUE EVADE EL RENKūDAN?!"- se preguntaba Natsumi

Nadie se habia dado cuenta pero cuando Naruto se levanto despues del golpe contra el arbol una muy fina capa de chakra violeta comenso a cubrirlo,invisible al ojo normal, y sus hojos cambiaron de ser azules a ser rojos y en el ojo derecho se pudia apreciar un tomoe alrededor de la pupila,el sharingan se habia despertado y le dava la habilidad a Naruto de ver el color del chakra inyectado en el jutsu futon y rapidamente poder evadirlo dejando a todos atonitos

asi Naruto llego hasta su hermana, que en un intento deseperado por pararlo reunio chakra en su mano derecha formando una pequeña esfera de chakra que rotaba en todas direcciones y en el momento en que Naruto logro conectar un fuerte puñetaso en la cara de la pelirroja esta logro por muy poco impactar el pecho de su hermano con un rasengan muy pequeño

Naruto salio despedido otra ves hacia el mismo arbol solo que esta ves lo rompio y quedo tirado del otro lado muy herido y escupiendo sangre,mientras que su hermana quedo inconciente y con la nariz y el labio rotos producto del fuerte golpe que le propino el rubio

Los padres del rubio se llevaron a su hermana adentro para atenderla mientras el se quedo afuera,ya que no quiso aceptar la ayuda del "ninja copia" que había ido en su ayuda argumentando que estaba bien y que necesitaba ir a caminar, todo magullado y con hemorragias internas producto de la tecnica final de la pelirroja, como pudo se levanto ante la atenta mirada del peliplata y se encamino al area de entrenamiento 44,se recosto al borde de la reja hasta que se quedo dormido pensando-"lo viste shisui-sensei…le gane"

Abrio los ojos solo para ver que ya no se encontraba en el "Bosque de la muerte", sino que estaba en lo que parecia ser una cloaca enorme con agua y muchos pasillos, quedo atonito ante tal lugar tan tenebroso pero volvio en si al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba

siguio esa vos por distintos pasillos hasta llegar a una sala enorme donde en el medio habia una reja que separaba el lugar a la mitad y del otro lado solo se veia la oscuridad

-Hola Naruto-kun -se escucho del otro lado una tetrica vos

-Ho-Ho-Hola ¿qui-quien e-eres? -pregunto tartamudeando el rubio

-Juuumm me han dicho de muchas formas pero tu dime.. -decia la vos al tiempo que se veia una figura acercarse y salir de la oscuridad

Era una mujer de pelo blanco,un curioso tono de piel violeta claro vestida con una yukata completamente blanca,tenia la esclerotica del ojo de color negro y el iris de color dorado con la pupila rasgada como si fuera un reptil

-..Shinigami-sama -termino de decir la ahora reconocida diosa de la muerte dejando a Naruto con la boca desencajada

**CHAN CHAN CHAAANN! ¿que significara este encuentro? ¿acaso Naruto murio por las hemorragias? ¿que significa este extraño chakra que saco Naruto en su pelea contra Natsumi? todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" Nos vemos!**


	7. Conversacion Y Descubrimientos

**Hola! Aca traigo como prometi la actualizacion del fic, queria mencionar algo que me habia olvidado en el Cap. Anterior y es que Naruto sigue con los ojos azules, sus genes alteraron el color negro de los ojos de Shisui y los volvieron a su color original, bueno con eso dicho los dejo con el 6° Cap. Nos vemos en el final! :D**

CAP.6 Conversacion Y Descubrimientos

Se ve a Naruto parado frente a una reja enorme que divide la sala donde esta en dos,con una cara de total shock,tambien ¿quien no quedaria en shock despues de que te digan que estas en frente del mismisimo dios de la muerte? bueno quisas su Itachi-sensei si...¡pero el no era Itachi y estaba completamente aterrado por lo que pudiera significar el estar enfrente de la mismisima parca!

-Oye niño ¿te me vas a quedar mirando con esa cara de tonto todo el dia o vas a hablar? -pregunto la peliblanca

-Pe-perdon e-es que..¿como es que estoy enfrente de la parca?¿acaso mori?¿y desde cuando la muerte tiene la forma de una chica?y muy linda para ser sincero... -diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro pero que llego hasta los oidos de la chica de extraños ojos

-"jumm mira que decirle eso a la diosa de la muerte jeje este chico me agrada"- pensaba la shinigami- bueno para responder a tus preguntas...estas en frente mio porque yo estoy dentro tuyo..en otras palabras estamos en tu subconciente..no no moriste y ¿hay algun problema con que el dios de la muerte sea mujer? -decia con un ligero tono amenazante

-Ahh no,no hay ningun problema..pero es que en la mayoria de las ilustraciones de libros pareces un ser aterrador -decia el rubio sin todavia procesar de lo que se acababa de enterar

-Si es porque tomo esas formas para asustar a los mortale o acaso crees que alguien me va a respetar viendome como me veo ahora -decia la diosa mientras señalaba su cuerpo

-Umm buen punto -3 2 1- ¡¿como es eso de que estas dentro mio?! -estallo Naruto de forma comica

-Emm bueno eso es algo bastante simple de explicar...cuando estaba por encerrar la conciencia del kyubi en ti a peticion de tu padre pense:" estoy aburrida..Ya se! me sellare en este pequeño para entretenerme un rato observando su vida..total no tengo nada que hacer" y asi encerre el alma y la conciencia del kyubi en el makai y me selle a mi misma en ti.. -explicaba-"no puedo decirle mis verdaderas razones porque si no podria salir mal asi que espero que me crea"-

-"No le creo una mierda pero si me esta mintiendo por algo sera..mejor sera seguirle el juego" -pensaba el rubio ya intuyendo la falsedad de las palabras de la shinigami- O ¿enserio? no pense que la vida eterna de una diosa seria aburrida -

-Si no tienes idea asi que utilise una tecnica de clonacion como hacen los humanos y la deje haciendo mi trabajo hasta que terminen mis "vacasiones dentro tuyo" por llamarlo de alguna forma -decia de manera desinteresada la peliblanca

-Ahh ok pero entonces ¿para que me llamaste? -pregunto extrañado el ojiazul

-Emm bueno ya que vi la perdida de tus senseis y la pelea con tu hermana me decidi a entrenarte para que la proxima si que barras el piso con ella -decia la ojidorada

-¡¿ENCERIO?! ¡GENIAL! ¡ME ENTRENARA LA DIOSA DE LA MUERTE LES PATEARE EL TRASERO A TODOS! JAJAJAJA -gritaba entusiasmado el rubio

-jeje si que bien ¿no? -decia la shinigami con una gota en la cabesa estilo anime- pero antes tengo que decirte algo muy importante -hablo seria

-¿Que cosa? -pregunto Naruto extrañado por el tono de vos

-Bueno veras..cuando me selle en ti hubo unos emm efectos secundarios.. -hablaba la ojidorada pero fue interrumpida por el rubio

-¿Efectos secundarios? ¿cuales? -pregunto con un poco de preocupacion en su vos

-Bueno...la "condicion" que tienen tus musculos y tu chakra es uno de ellos.. -decia con pesar la peliblanca

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE NO PUEDO SER UN NINJA SOLO PORQUE TU CAPRICHO DE MIERDA TE SALIO MAL?! ¡DEMONIOS NO LO PUEDO CREER!¡ SI HUBIERA TENIDO CHAKRA PUDE HABER EVITADO LA MUERTE DE SHISUI-SENSEI! -Naruto estallo en ira

-YA LO SE Y LO LAMENTO! YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE EL SELLO TUVIERA ESOS EFECTOS!..¡pero piensa niño si yo no hubiera sellado tu chakra ni siquiera hubieras conocido a los Uchiha! -dijo la diosa de la muerte-"¡demonios! creo que la escusa que le di si hiso que quedara como que lo que hise lo hice por capricho,solo espero que las enseñansas de Itachi lo mantengan con la cabesa fria"-

-(suspiro) mmm puede que en eso tengas razon pero eso no te quita la culpa por la cantidad de cosas que me han pasado por tu estupido capricho... pero esta bien te dare una oportunidad -decia el rubio haciendo gala de su gran habilidad para mantener la cabesa fria y no dejarse llevar por la ira-"devo contenerme,si esta dispuesta a entrenarme devo mantener una buena relacion con ella...mientras que me ayude en mi objetivo de hacerme fuerte creo que tendre que llevarme bien con ella"-

-"Perfecto"- penso la peliclanca- gracias..pero no todas son malas noticias..en tu pelea con tu hermana puede que no te hallas dado cuenta pero uno de los sellos que te puse se rompio y libero tus musculos y tu chakra..por eso es que pudiste evadir el jutsu Futon de tu hermana- termino de explicar-"no puedo decirle todavia sobre la activacion de su sharingan"-

-"algo me esta ocultando" -penso el todavia desconfiado rubio- Ahh ¡genial! ¡¿eso significa que ya no tengo esos malditos limitantes musculares?! ¡¿y ademas tengo chakra?! ¡les pateare el trasero a todos! y lansare dragones de fuego y-y desaparecer tambien correre por el agua ¡increible! -gritaba emocionado por la cantidad de posivilidades que tenia ahora que poseia chakra

-Si, chico si podras hacer todo eso y mucho mas,porque yo me encargare de enseñarte todo lo que pueda..pero..hay otro efecto secundario del sellado que no conoces..- hablo la shinigami dejando al rubio con una cara de curiosidad palpaple

-¿y cual es ese efecto? -pregunto extrañado ya que, hasta donde savia, lo unico raro en el era su falta de chakra y su condicion fisica

-Bueno cuando selle tu chakra por accidente quedo sellado junto con mi youki y mi energia,y poco a poco han ido asimilandose entre si por lo cual tu chakra ahora es color violeta fuerte y es mucho mas denso por lo cual sera mucho mas potente y tendras en una cantidad equivalente a un bijuu ya que se fusiono con mi energia..- decia la ojidorada

-GUAUUU ¡INCREIBLE! -decia emocionado el rubio por tener aun mas chakra del que tenian sus hermanas sellado

-NO no es increible..como consecuencia de la gran cantidad y densidad de tu chakra se te hara muy dificil el manejarlo por lo cual cuando me di cuenta de la asimilacion de energias apenas entre en tu cuerpo,selle tu chakra con 6 sellos supresores que fueron acumulando tu chakra desde pequeño..el sello mas pequeño que contenia el 10% de tu chakra se rompio en tu pelea con tu hermana,ademas de ese todavia quedan 5 sello con 15% de tu chakra cada uno,estos se iran rompiendo segun tu entrenamiento.. -explicaba la peliblanca a un atento rubio

-Pero entonces eso significa que cada ves que un sello se rompa mi control de chakra se ira la mierda..tardare mucho en recuperarlo y quien dice que cuando lo haga no se rompa otro sello y tenga que comensar de nuevo? -decia con fastidio Naruto

-si pero cuando todos se hallan roto ya podras usar perfectamente una cantidad de chakra incomparable ni siquiera con un bijuu,ademas un sello no se rompe de un dia para el otro,no viste que el primero tardo 9 años en romperse..puede que los otros se rompa en menos tiempo segun la cantidad de chakra que hallan acumulado,segun mis calculos el siguiente sello se rompero en aproximadamente 4 años mas o menos..no se la fecha exactamente -decia la diosa de la muerte

-Emm esta bien creo que tienes razon pero hablando de otro tema..¿como sera el entrenamiento que me impondras? -pregunto curioso de como lo entrenaria la diosa de la muerte

-Bueno sal de aqui y te lo dire a traves de tu mente..ahora que el primer sello se rompio podre comunicarme contigo mentalmente..para salir u entrar en tu paisaje mental solo tienes que concentrarte mientras estas en la posicion de loto y llegaras inmediatamente y tambien saldras de igual forma asi que posicion y a meditar -dijo con vos de comando la peliblanca

Asi Naruto obedecio a su nueva y peculiar sensei y se puso en posicion de loto para luego concentrarse y ante la atenta mirada de la shinigami Naruto se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer de su paisaje mental

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE NARUTO

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo recostado en la reja que impedia el paso a el area 44,lentamente fue parandose mientras notaba que su cuerpo estaba mas ligero y se sentia mas fuerte

-"¿Donde estoy? ¿que paso? estaba en la fiesta de mis hermanas y despues..."-asi de golpe le llegaron las imagenes de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior..como su hermana insulto a sus senseis,su pelea,como se llevaron a atender a su hermana mientras que a el lo dejaron moribundo en el piso,la atencion del "ninja copia" que el rechaso,el poder levantarse y llegar hasta donde ahora se encontraba,su desmayo y su tan peculiar conversacion con la entidad en su interior

-"Umm si lo que me dijo es cierto supuestamente puede escucharme...¡Hola! ¡¿estas ahi?!" penso el rubio

-_si si aqui estoy no tienes que gritar -_escucho la vos de su inquilina en su cabesa

-"Lo siento..bueno ahora que ya puedo comunicarme contigo ¿como sera el entrenamiento? -pergunto el ojiazul

-_tranquilo no te impacientes..pense en tu entrenamiento mientras estabas dormido y llege a armar un programa muy efectivo..primero te enseñare el Kage-bunshi no jutsu para que se acelere tu aprendisaje ya que este kinjutsu(tecnica prohibida) tiene la capasidad de que tus clones ademas de ser tangibles puedan aprender cosas,y al disiparse todo su conocimiento pasara a ti,asi tu entrenamiento sera mucho mas rapido y preciso -termino de explicar la diosa_

Y asi la shinigami procedio a enseñarle a Naruto el sello correspondiente para la tecnica y despues de una hora de practica el rubio ya dominaba la tecnica

-"Listo lo logre sensei ¿ahora que? -pregunto entusiasmado el niño por la gran ventaja que le daban los kage-bunshin a la hora de aprender

-_muy bien..ahora quiero que hagas 55 clones exactamente __-__decia la peliblanca en la mente de Naruto_

_-_Muy bien -dijo el rubio antes de hacer una cruz con las manos y gritar- ¡Kage-bunshin no jutsu! -y justo como le pidio su sensei aparecieron 55 Narutos esperando ordenes del original

-_muy bien ahora voy a hacer algo que te puede asustar pero quedate tranquilo de que no es nada malo dijo la inquilina del rubio_

_-_¿Que vas aaaaAHHH -no pudo terminar de preeguntar Naruto al ver como su braso derecho se cubria de lo que parecian ser una energia negra ,sus uñas se alrgaban y sus musculo se tensaban

-¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! -pregunto mientras agitaba desesperado su ahora,mutado braso

-_Tranquilo niño eso es de lo que te hablaba..no te puedo explicar bien que es porque todavia no estas listo para usarlo..lo unico que te puedo decir es que es muy poderoso..ya despues te ayudare a que lo hagas sin mi ayuda pero ahora quiero que toque a 5 de tus clones con el brazo -dijo la diosa en la mente de Naruto_

_-_E-esta bien -dijo todavia con un poco de miedo por la forma que habia tomado su braso

Una ves recuperado del shock inicial Naruto cumplio con lo pedido por su sensei tocando a 5 de sus clones con su extraño braso..grande fue su sorpresa al ver como a esos 5 clones les cambiaba el colo de cabello de su natural rubio a blanco y sus ojos se volvian de la misma forma que su sensei

-_Muy bien ahora yo controlo a esos 5..ellos se encargaran de entrenar a 10 de tus clones cada uno en las distintas artes ninja..haci se entrenaran en Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,Genjutsu,Kenjutsu y fuin jutsu,mientras que yo te enseñare de historia,estrategia y distintas cosas que deve saver un ninja como paciensia y analisis de la situacion entre otras.. pero primero quiero que hagas un clon mas y lo mandes con tus padres..puede que te ignoren siempre pero por el golpe que le diste a tu hermana anoche,querran castigarte y no queremos que se enteren de tu entrenamiento ¿ok? -_

_-_Ok Hime-sensei (princesa) -dijo el rubio con tono militar mientras hacia un clon

-Muy bien quiero que vallas a casa, te aguantes el castigo que te pongan Kushina y Minato,y evade cualquier pregunta sobre"¿como es que golpeaste a tu hermana si no tenes entrenamiento?" sea la pregunta de nuestros padres o de cualquier persona..solo di algo convincente como que la ira nos sego o algo por el estilo para que no sospechen -le ordeno Naruto a su clon

-Muy bien original! -dijo el clon antes de salir corriendo a cumplir con lo ordenado

-_Muy bien Naruto ahora posicion de loto que las clases empiesan ahora..tranquilo que tus clones ya estan recibiendo ordenes de mis "marionetas" asi que ven aqui para comensar con "historia del mundo ninja" -dijo la ahora llamada Hime-sensei _

-Hai Hime-sensei -ya asi Naruto se puso en posicion y medito hasta poder entrar nuevamente en su subconciente para comensar con su entrenamiento...

**Y asi termina el 6°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" bueno aqui vimos las consecuensias del sellado de la shinigami y como Naruto comensara a ser entrenado por ella..en el siguiente capitulo veremos como castigaran Minato y Kushina a Naruto,ademas de que el rubio junto con sus hermanas deveran comensar la academia para algun dia convertirse en ninja pero ¿como convensera a sus padres para que lo anoten? ¿como se desempeñara en la academia Naruto ahora que fue entrenado por Itachi Y Shisui ademas de la shinigami? todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente Capitulo bye bye!**


	8. Castigo Y Mascara

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayendoles el 7° Cap de este fic que la verdad me tiene contentisimo que les alla gustado a los que lo siguen y que manden reviews con recomendaciones y cosas asi para que pueda mejorar, siendo mi primer fic la verdad supero ampliamente mis espectativas y eso que recien llega al 7° cap, bueno sin mas que decirles mas que gracias por el apoyo,los dejo con el Cap de hoy ¡nos vemos!**

CAP.7 "Castigo" Y Mascara

Mientras el Naruto original entrenaba,el clon mandado a aguantar el castigo de sus padre ya estaba llegando a su casa,apenas entrar se le vino encima un puñetaso que por poco logro evadir,¿la remitente? ni mas ni menos que su hermana,Natsumi, que tenia la nariz vendada y un algodon en su labio superior que se notaba todavia inchado

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A GOLPEARME?! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLO SI SOLO ERES UN MALNACIDO DEBILUCHO?! -gritaba Natsumi mientras preparaba otro puñetaso,pero este fue frenado por su padre que se encontraba atras de ella junto con Kushina

-Basta hija,deves controlarte.. -dijo Minato mientras soltaba a su, ya un poco mas calmada,hija

-Esta bien oto-san - respondio Natsumi-"lamento el golpe oni-san,pero debo seguir con esta mascara de odio hacia ti como Mito"-

-Ahora Naruto quiero que me digas ¿porque golpeaste asi a tu hermana ayer? y principalmente ¿como lo hiciste si nunca te han entrenado mientras que a Natsumi la entrenamos desde los 4 años? -pregunto el rubio mayor a su hijo,verdaderamente intrigado

-No lo se oto-san..creo que me sego la ira y la envidia por mi hermana,pero ya comprendi mi error y lo lamento -dijo el clon de Naruto-"Perfecto,una gran escusa"-

-Muy bien hijo pero del castigo no te salvas ademas quiero que te disculpes con tu hermana vamos -dijo Kushina que habia estado callada hasta el momento

asi el clon se poso enfrente de su hermana que lo miraba con clara superioridad y arrogancia,bajo un poco la cabesa fingiendo verdadera arrepentimiento y hablo

-Lo siento onee-chan no volvera a suceder -dijo con un claro tono de arrepentimiento-"deveria hacerme actor jijiji"

-Esta bien pero si vuelve a suceder te dare una palisa peor -decia con un intento de cara amenasante que no podia lograr devido a lo gracioso que se veia su naris vendada y su labio inflamado

-"jajaja no puedo creer que me quiera intimidar con la cara como la tiene jeje dise darme una palisa cuando si no fuera por el rasengan que apenas pudo hacer,el original la hubiera dejado muchisimo peor jajaja"- se reia para sus adentros el clon

-Bueno ya que esto ya esta pensemos en tu castigo...estaras dos semanas sin ramen -sentencio Minato pensando que ese era el peor castigo para su hijo

-"Ja no puedo creer que se piensen que el ramen me gusta..solo por ser hijo de Kushina no significa que tenga que gustarme lo mismo que ella,como es el caso de mis hermanas..pero bueno mejor asi,ahora si que agradesco que me hallan ignorado asi nunca sabran que clase de castigo ponerme y se pensaran que quitandome el ramen me haran escarmentar jajaja"-pensaba el clon con claro tono de burla en su vos

-E-esta bien oto-san lo aguantare como pueda -fingia estar escarmentando el clon

-"Pobre, se deve estar muriendo por dentro al saver que no tendra el nectar de los dioses por dos semanas solo espero que con esto te rindas oni-chan"-pensaba la pelirroja menor

-Muy bien ahora que este tema esta sanjado hay algo mas de lo que quiero hablarles Mito y Natsumi -dijo Kushina llamando la atencion de los tres mas jovenes aunque a Naruto no lo halla mencionado- pasado mañana comensaran la academia asi que queriamos decirles que con Mina-kun las apoyaremos y ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos -

-Emm kaa-san? -hablo el clon del rubio

-Si Naruto-kun -respondio la pelirroja mayor

-¿Yo tambien puedo comensar la academia? ya tengo la edad suficiente asi que si no tienen ningun problema quisiera ir yo tambien -dijo el kage-bunshin-"jeje no me pueden negar esto ya que por la edad que tengo ya devo iniciar la academia..ademas de que ellos todavia piensan que todavia tengo esa "enfermedad" y no lo se,asi que a menos que quieran "revelarmelo" tendran que decir que si jejeje"-

-"Demonios no se lo puedo negar..pero bueno quisa esto le haga bien..cuando se de cuenta de que no puede hacer los jutsu de la academia y comiense a repetir años,alfin desistira de sus peticiones de que lo entrenemos y se resignara a ser civil"-pensaba con una sonrisa Kushina mientras miraba disimuladamente a su esposo,que con un acentimiento de cabesa le iso saver que el pensaba lo mismo

-Muy bien Naruto tu tambien empesaras la academia con tus hermanas,pero la academia es muy dificil y si ves que no logras pasar al primer intento quiero que desistas de esa idea tuya de entrenar ¿ok? -dijo Kushina con un tono serio

-Ok okaa-san..dare mi mayor esfuerzo -respondio el clon con una sonrisa fingida-"como si la academia fuera un problema despues de todo lo que me han enseñado Itachi y Shisui-sensei,ademas de lo que aprendere de Hime-sensei,seguro saldre como novato del año"-

-Muy bien Naruto nosotros iremos a comprar ropa para tus hermanas..tu quedate porque estas castigado ¿recuerdas? igual te traeremos algo -dijo Minato mientras salia de la casa acompañado de Kushina y sus 2 hermanas

-Ok adios oto-san,kaa-san,Natsumi y Mito-oneechan -se despedia el rubio clon para despues cerrar la puerta y desaparecer en un puf para informar al original, dejando un poco de humo tras su desaparicion

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SUBCONCIENTE DE NARUTO

Hay estaba Naruto sentado en lo que parecia ser una sala de estar escuchando atentamente las enseñansas de su Hime-sensei,mientras asentia y trataba de retener todo lo que le decia su inquilina

-Te quedo muy lindo el lugar Gaki(mocoso) pensar que solo necesitaste unos segundo para cambiar tu paisaje mental de la cloaca horrible que era a este increible lugar -dijo la shinigami

-Gracias por el cumplido sensei pero... -Naruto se quedo callado mientras recibia la informacion del clon que habia ido a su casa

-¿Que sucede Gaki? -pregunto extrañada por la manera en que se freno su alumno

-O nada sensei es que el clon que envie a mi casa se disipo y recien me llego la informacion..me senti un poco raro,quisa sea por ser la primera ves -decia el rubio

-¿Y como le fue a tu clon con tus padres? -pregunto la peliblanca

-Bueno,me castigaron dejandome sin ramen por 2 semanas ja pensar que si me conocieran sabrian que no me gusta el ramen jeje..ahh y pasado mañana comienzo la academia,Kushina le hizo prometer a mi clon que si no pasaba al primer intento me rindiera de ser ninja,jeje con las enseñansas de Itachi y Shisui-sensei mas la suya seguramente sere el novato del año..quisa hasta me pueda saltar un año para salir antes -dijo entusiasmado el ojiazul

-No -dijo su sensei deconcertando al rubio- una de las armas de mayor importancia de un ninja es el elemento sorpresa..si sales de la academia como el mejor estonces tus padres se daran cuenta de que alguien te entrena..ademas de que si finges ser mediocre y pasas la academia con lo justo seguramente no te presten atencion y te faciliten el entrenar sin que nadie te vigile para saver de donde te hiciste fuerte -dijo de forma seria la ojidorada

-Entiendo sensei pero entonces ¿que hare? -pregunto Naruto

-Haras lo siguiente..quiero que te comportes de manera infantil y despreocupada..ademas de sacar solo las notas justas para pasar ni mas ni menos ¿esta bien?..y si se te da la oportunidad juegales bromas a los maestros para que te castigen..asi cuando salgas ya graduado todos te conoceran como el niño que busca llamar la atencion por sobre sus hermanas en ves, de el niño que se hiso fuerte de un dia para el otro,y asi evitaras preguntas sobre tu entrenamiento u sobre tus senseis -Dijo la shinigami a Naruto

-Entonces asi lo hare..o al menos hasta la graduacion -hablo el rubio

-Si muy bien ahora sigamos con la clase...ahora viene "estrategia basica"...- y asi la inquilina del rubio siguio enseñandole,mientras que sus clones entrenaban con las "marionetas" de la peliblanca

8 ORAS DESPUES HORA ACTUAL 21:00

-Muy bien Naruto ya terminamos por hoy mejor vuelves a casa -decia la peliblanca sentada en frente de su alumno al que estubo toda la tarde enseñando

-Muy bien sensei..¿cuando salga disperso los clones? -pregunto el rubio ya preparandose para salir de su subconciente

-No..espera a estar en tu habitacion y recostado en tu cama ¿entendido? -dijo la shinigami con vos de mando

-Hai Hime-sensei pero ¿porque? -pregunto extrañado el ojiazul

-Ya veras niño tu solo llega a tu casa,cena y acuestate antes de disipar a los clones -dijo la inquilina del rubio mientras veia como este desaparecia-"solo espero que no mueras de un derrame cerebral al recibir toda la informacion de tus clones jejeje que mala soy"-

Y asi Naruto salio de su paisaje mental para ir a su casa y encontrarla vacia -"segun la informacion del clon se fueron de compras asi que no es raro que todavia no hallan regresado"- penso Naruto para luego disponerse a cocinarse algo y despues acostarse a dormir como le dijo su sensei- muy bien, ya estoy acostado..ahora mejor deshago lo clones..¡kage-bunshin no jutsu:Kai! -grito el rubio, pero al sentir una gran cantidad de informacion llegar a su mente de manera subita, solo pudo agarrarse la cabesa antes de caer inconciente

12 HORAS DESPUES HORA ACTUAL 9:00

-_Gaki..oye Gaki despierta -se escuchaba una vos en la mente del rubio- vamos Gaki no es hora de olgasanear hay que ir a entrenar...¡NARUTO LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO! -_

-AHHH *TUM*(que efectos especiales xD) -se escucho el grito Naruto antes de caer de la cama de cara al piso por el sobresalto

-"¡¿porque me grita Hime-sensei?! -pregunto sobandose la cabesa

-_¿Y que querias que hiciera? no te despertabas asi que decidi servirte de despertador jeje -se reia la peliblanca_

_-_(suspiro)Bueno lo siento pero ¿que hora es? -pregunto al aire mientras giraba para ver su pequeño reloj de pared- "¡¿ NUEVE DE LA MAÑANA?! ¡¿DORMI POR 12 HORAS?! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE DURMIERA TANTO?!"-

-_Tranquilo Gaki..dormiste tanto porque ayer cuando disipaste los clones te desmayaste por la saturacion de informacion que sufrio tu cerebro y por eso tu cuerpo necesito mas horas de sueño para poder asimilarla toda -explico la inquilina del rubio_

_-_"Bueno eso lo explica pero ¿va ser haci todos los dias? ahora esta bien pero cuando comiense la academia no voy a poder dormir tanto"-pensaba con preocupacion el ojiazul

-_Tranquilo Gaki con el pasar de los dias te iras acostumbrando y en un par de semanas ya no te desmayaras y no necesitaras mas de 3 horas para asimilar todo -explicaba la peliblanca_

_-_"Ahh esta bien..bueno mejor bajo a desayunar para despues ir a entrenar"- le dijo Naruto a su sensei

-_Si haslo..si te preguntan donde vas diles que a caminar o algo parecido para que no piensen siquiera en seguirte -ordeno la inquilina del rubio_

-"Esta bien"- dijo el rubio antes de cortar la comunicacion mental

Naruto bajo a la sala y al verla vacia se dirigio a la ventana que dava al patio de atras para encontrarse con su madre observando como sus hermanas luchaban en una pelea de practica

-"Umm estan mejorando pero siguen muy desprolijas en sus movimiento,ademas de dejar muchos agujeros en su defensa..¿Kushina se habra dado cuenta de esto?" -pensaba el rubio mientras obserbaba a sus hermanas enfrentarse

-Muy bien chicas lo hicieron perfecto ¿porque no toman un descanso? no queremos que se sobreesfuerzen -dijo la pelirroja mayor

-"No claramente sigue segada por su orgullo"- penso el ojiazul antes de entrar en la cocina

Rapidamente se preparo unos huevos fritos con tocino y se los comio tranquilo mientras observaba a sus hermanas entrenar en ninjutsu-" malgastan demasiado chakra..no tienen buen control..deverian entrenar eso en ves de enseñarle un jutsu tras otro"-

termino de comer su desayuno para salir hacia su lugar de entrenamiento,al llegar volvio a hacer los 55 kage-bunshin que, luego de un ligero sobresalto por el cambio en su braso,toco a 5 con este,de igual manera que el dia anterior estos 5 cambiaron su tonalidad de cabello a blanco y sus ojos pasaron a ser como los de su sensei

-Muy bien mejor ya entro en mi subconciente para continuar con las clases -dijo el rubio para despues ponerse a meditar en posicion de loto,entrendo asi en su subconciente

Pero ahora en ves de aparecer en una cloaca,aparecio en medio de un prado enorme donde a unos metros se veia una gran casa de dos pisos, ademas de una cascada que desembocaba en una pequeña laguna justo en el patio de atras de la casa

Camino tranquilamente hacia la casa,entro y se sento en medio de la sala,en un pequeño sillon que habia hay, ha esperar a su sensei

Y segundo despues bajando la escalera llego su sensei vistiendo una yukata azul y el pelo lo tenia atado en una coleta baja que le llegaba hasta media cintura

-Hola Gaki ¿empesamos ya? -pregunto la peliblanca

-Ok sensei -respondio el ojiazul mientras su sensei se sentaba enfrente de el y comensaba a explicarle sobre los distintos elementos del ninjutsu,desde los basicos (Katon,Raiton,Futon,Suiton y Doton) hasta los avansados que eran el resultado de la combinacion de dos o mas elementos(Hyoton,Youton,Shakuton,Mokuton,Enton,Jinton,etc)

8 HORAS DESPUES HORA ACTUAL 17:00

Y igual que el dia anterior los clones de Naruto entrenaba con las "marionetas" de la shinigami mientras el original estudiaba acompañade de su Hime-sensei, asi volvieron a pasar las 8 horas y el rubio seguia estudiando

-hey Gaki ya tienes que irte..ya avansamos mucho por hoy asi que ve saliendo -decia la peliblanca al rubio que se encontraba leyendo y releyendo unos apuntes sobre estrategia

-Esta bien sensei nos vemos luego -dijo el ojiazul mientras desaparecia de su paisaje mental

Ya fuera de su paisaje mental Naruto se levanto del arbol donde se habia recostado para concentrarse,se sacudio un poco las ropas y se dispuso a ir a caminar un rato ya que habia terminado temprano su entrenamiento

-"(suspiro) que aburrimiento..ya se! voy a ir a la casa de Sarutobi-ojisan a ver si no me puede dar uno de esos papeles de chakra que me pidio Hime sensei"- y con eso en mente Naruto corrio hasta la casa de su "abuelo" hasta estar en frente de la puerta..llamo a la puerta y espero..

-¿quien es?..ohh Hola Naruto-kun ¿que se te ofrece? -pregunto el sandaime al abrir la puerta

-Hola Sarutobi-ojisan me preguntaba si no me podrias dar unos papeles de chakra..de esos que se usan para saver la afinidad elemental de los ninja -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Sarutobi era de las unicas personas de las que conocia que no le era completamente indiferente,solia llevarlo a pasear por la aldea antes de el dia que se encontro con sus senseis,desde entonces el ya no hacia tiempo entre el entrenamiento y su casa para ir a visitar al sandaime,ademas de que el llamado "Shinobi no Kami"(dios de los shinobis) se daba cuenta del resultado de los entrenamientos del rubio,pero no le decia nada ya que si era algo importante seguramente se lo comentaria tarde o temprano

-Umm esta bien Naruto-kun te dare algunos que tengo por aqui pero ¿para que los necesitas? -pregunto extrañado el ex-Hokage,ya que savia de la enfermedad que supuestamente tenia Naruto

-Umm creo que puedo confiar en usted ojisan asi que le contare..encontre un sensei asombroso que me enseñara a ser un ninja -dijo el rubio con un tono de vos que denotaba emocion

-¿A si? y se podria saver ¿quien es este misterioso sensei? -pregunto con verdadera curiosidad el sandaime

-Por ahora lamentablemente no..pero en los examenes para genin te mostrare algo de lo que soy capas gracias a sus enseñansas -dijo el ojiazul dejando con una cara mirada llena de determinacion

-Esta bien Naruto-kun confiare en ti,pero prometeme que no te sobreexijiras en los entrenamientos,eres muy pequeño todavia -dijo con una sonrisa sinsera el anciaa...cof cof cof(tos) digo adulto mayor mientras le extendia a su pequeño "nieto" unos cuantos papeles de los que le habia pedido antes

-Quedate tranquilo oji-san que me cuidare..-decia el rubio mientras tomaba los papeles y los guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su ´pantalon

-Ahh pero Naruto tengo algo de lo que hablarte..tu tienes una extraña enfermedad..esta enfermedad... -pero no pudo terminar de explicar el sandaime ya que fue interrumpido por el rubio

-Ya se de eso ojisan y creeme cuando te digo que ya no es problema..bueno me voy que tengo que ir a merendar y dormir un rato que el entrenamiento me dejo molido..adios ojisan! ah! y por favor no le diga de esto a Minato y Kushina..quiero que se lleven una sorpresa cuando me vean en los examenes! -dijo Naruto mientras salia por la puerta principal

-Adios Naruto.. -dijo el sarutobi-"¿que ya no es problema? ese sensei suyo..¿habra encontrado la forma de curarlo?..si es asi no puedo esperar a ver las caras que pondran Minato y Kushina cuando vean que el hijo que dejaron de lado se convierta en un gran shinobi..te espera un gran destino Naruto,solo espero poder estar hay para ver cuando lo alcanses"-penso el sandaime con una sonrisa en la cara

-_oye Gaki ¿crees que fue buena idea contarle eso al anciano? el podria enviar ANBUS a vigilarte -se escucho una vos en la mente del rubio que iba caminando hacia su casa_

-"Tranquila Hime-sensei,yo confio en ojisan y el jamas haria eso"- respondio Naruto a su sensei

-_Esta bien..confiare en tu criterio por ahora,pero igual no quiero que le cuentes a nadie mas sobre esto hasta por lo menos los examenes para genin ¿ok? -dijo la Shinigami en la mente del rubio_

-"Ok sensei..bueno adios que tengo que llegar rapido a casa asi me acuesto y disipo a los clones..haber si esta ves no duermo 12 hora que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a la academia"- y asi el rubio corto el enlase mental y comenso a correr hasta su casa..al entrar se encamino rapidamente hasta la cocina para preparar y servirse Te para despues tomarlo y dirigirse ahora hacia su habitacion sin siquiera darle importancia a las miradas de sus padres y hermanas que estaban en la sala sentados

-"Miralo..solo se levanta,come,se va a caminar,regresa,vuelve a comer y se va a dormir..no puedo creer que un hijo mio pueda ser tan bago"- pensaba con fastidio la pelirroja mayor

-"Hijo..se que no podras ser ninja como tus hermanas pero por lo menos resignate ahora y hace algo con tu vida en ves de pasartela de bago todo el dia"- eran los pensamientos de Minato

-"paseandose por hay mientras nosotras entrenamos..pero bueno no lo puedo culpar,de seguro ya se resigno a la idea de que nunca nos alcansara a Mito y a mi, y que debe quedarse como civil"- pensaba con clara felisidad Natsumi

-"Que bueno que ya te resignaste oni-chan,es lo mejor para ti"- pensaba Mito con una sonrisa en la cara

Mientras tanto Naruto ya habia llegado a su habitacion y se encontraba acostado en su cama pensando antes de dispersar a los clones

-"Mañana sera mi primer dia en la academia..espero poder hacer amigos jeje"-y asi sin mas hizo el sello de manual del jutsu y tras decir"kai" se desmayo en su cama para esperar su inminente primer dia de academia

**Y hasta aca llego el 7°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha".. bien en este capitulo vimos como se las arreglo Naruto para arrinconar a sus padre para que lo anoten en la academia, tambien mostre los cambios en la psiquis de Naruto y la falta del "gran sueño de ser hokage", la verdad nunca le vi sentido al ser Hokage, en muchos(si no es que todos) los fic que he leido el Hokage siempre se queja del papeleo y esas cosas, preferi que Naruto se dedicara a ser un ninja y no a ser un "politico" por decir asi..ademas de que mostramos de que el viejo Hiruzen no es como los demas que solo ven a las "Princesas de konoha" y se olvidan de Naruto..bueno para el siguiente episodio****,**** primer dia en la academia y afinidades elementales **


	9. Academia Y Entrenamiento nuevo

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayendoles la actualizacion del fic, bueno la verdad no tengo mucho que comentar asi que solo dire gracias por el apoyo y los consejos que dejais en los reviews y creanme que los tomo muy en cuenta, pero tampoco me pidan que haga caso a cada recomendación que manden porque se perderia la escencia de la sorpresa y dejaria de ser mi historia para pasar a ser un conjunto de recomendaciones, igualmente hay muchas ideas muy buenas que me han mandado que pondre en el fic, asi que espero nadie se enoje por no haber implementado su idea, igualmente sigan mandando su recomendaciones ya que como bien dije implementare las que me gusten, como ya hice con algunas, y bueno sin mas que decirles los dejo con el 8° capitulo, ¡nos vemos!**

CAP.8 Academia Y Entrenamiento nuevo

HORA ACTUAL 8:20 A.M

Vemos a nuestro rubio favorito corriendo por las calles de la aldea a lo maximo que le davan las piernas,o al menos a lo que podia mostrar en publico sin levantar sospechas

-"¡Demonios! mi primer dia y ya estoy retrasado 20 minutos"-pensaba Naruto mientras subia las escaleras de un gran edificio de tres pisos,al fin habia llegado a la academia..pero un poco tarde para su gusto

Y si lamentablemente nuestro queridisimo ojiazul otra ves se habia pasado con las horas de sueño debido al tiempo que necesito su cuerpo para asimilar la informacion de los clones,y claro sus padres jamas se acordaron de despertarlo para acompañarlo en su primer dia como con sus hermanas

-"Muy bien..hora de empesar la actuacion"-pensaba el rubio al estar parado en frente de la puerta de el salon de clases al que lo mandaron

Al entrar se gano las miradas de todos los presentes al haber llegado tarde,reconocia a muchos de ello ya que eran lo hijos de los lideres de los principales clanes de Konoha...veasen Sasuke Uchiha,hermano menor de su sensei Itachi,Hinata Hyuga,Megumi Senju,ultima del clan Senju en la aldea,Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame,Shikamaru Nara,Ino Yamanaka,Chouji Akimichi, y sus hermanas que lo miraban con una extraña sonrisa

Pero hubo una chica que le llamo especial atencion a Naruto,tenia el cabello azabache atado en una coleta baja ,vestia una chaqueta azul que llevaba abierta, con una remera blanca con el simbolo del clan Uchiha debajo y tenia los ojos de un color negro profundo..pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue la expresion seria que tenia,cosa que lo incomodo un poco

-Hola ¿tu quien eres? -pregunto el sensei que estaba dando clases en el momento que el entro al salon,un hombre alto de cabello marron con una cicatris que atravesaba de manera horizontal la zona debajo de sus ojos y vestia un traje de chunin tradicional

-Hola,lamento llegar tarde,es que me perdi en el camino de la vida -dijo Naruto,en algun lugar de la aldea cierto ninja de pelo plateado sentia un extraño orgullo-"alguien esta siguiendo mis pasos..quisas algun dia alfin encuentre mi propio mini mi"-pensaba el ciclope mientras formaba una "U" con su unico ojo visible

-Muy bien no hay problema despues de todo es su primer dia..pero la proxima una excusa mas creible ¿si? -dijo el chunin-"se parece algo a kakashi"-

-Esta bien sensei -respondio el rubio

-Ok ahora presentate con tus compañeros quieres... emm ¿como te llamas? -pregunto el instructor

-¡Soy Naruto Uzu.. ! solo Naruto ¿si? -decia el rubio al ver que casi revela sus apellidos..no es que se quisiera ocultar pero si sabian quien era seguro tendria montones de "amigos" encima

-Muy bien Naruto yo soy Iruka y sere su sensei en la academia.. escoge un asiento por favor -dijo el chunin apuntando hacia los lugares vacios del salon

Rapidamente Naruto se encamino hasta sentarse al lado de Aburame Shino que estaba solo, literalmente solo porque todos los asientos a su alrededor estaban vacios

-Hola soy Naruto y tu ¿como te llamas? -pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba lugar al lado de el Aburame

-Yo soy Aburame Shino.. -dijo el pelinegro esperando que el chico reaccionara como los demas y corriera por asco a sus insectos

-¿No piensas huir? -pregunto despues de unos segundos de silencio

-¿Porque deveria hacerlo? -pregunto con simplesa el ojiazul

-Porque ya saves...el clan Aburame...comunmente todos se alejan por miedo a mis insectos -dijo con un tono calmado Shino

-Porque todos lo hagan no significa que yo deva hacerlo..ademas he estudiado un poco sobre el clan aburame y se que sus insectos no salen de sus cuerpos amenos que estedes lo pidan -respondio con una sonrisa el rubio

-Gracias.. -dijo Shino con su clasico tono calmado aunque se notaba un poco de felicidad en este

-De nada Shino..ahora ¿podrias darme algo de informacion sobre nuestros compañeros? se que los Aburame nunca van a un lugar sin haberlo estudiado antes asi que ¿que puedes decirme de ellos? -pregunto el rubio en vos baja para que nadie los oiga

-Umm esta bien..Sasuke Uchiha,uno de los tres sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha,es muy arrogante y confiado de su apellido...Megumi Senju,ultima del clan Senju en la aldea,demuestra una clara rivalidad con Nami por sus respectivos clanes,confiada..Hinata Hyuga,timida en extremo,en especial cuando sasuke esta cerca,puede llegar a desmayarse..Kiba Inuzuka,pervertido con sindrome de "macho alfa",hiperactivo..Shikamaru Nara,bago pero muy inteligente,despreocupado..Ino Yamanaka,extrovertida con un claro sindrome de fangirl hacia el Uchiha,divertida..Chouji Akimichi,come mucho y si le dices gordo preparate para pelear,amigable..y las hermanas Uzumaki-Namikase,hijas de yondaime-sama,bastante amigables,pero se ve que al entrar tu,se tensaron un poco -termino de hablar el Aburame

-Muy bien Shino pero tengo que preguntar ¿como conseguiste toda esa informacion? -pregunto el rubio,intrigado por el nivel de conocimiento que poseia su compañero

-Desde que era pequeño el lider de mi clan, junto con los otros clanes importantes de Konoha nos hemos reunido en la casa de la familia de yondaime-sama para festejar el cumpleaños de sus hijas y en ese tiempo he podido recabar mucha informacion sobre el caracter de los que serian mis futuros compañeros, ademas tengo por lo menos un insecto que me va pasando informacion en cada uno de ellos.. pero esto tendrias que saberlo.. ya que tu vives hay ¿verdad? -pregunto Shino a un impactado Naruto

-¿Como? -es lo unico que pudo decir al ver como el Aburame lo habia descubierto

-Siempre supe que habia alguien mas viviendo en esa casa ademas de yondaime-sama,sus hijas y su esposa..y cuando te vi entrar al salon mis insectos me dijeron que ya habian sentido tu presencia antes..ademas de que realmente eres el calco de tu padre -dijo shino con su expresion neutra en el rostro

-(suspiro) esta bien Shino lo admito me decubriste..pero quisiera que esto quedara entre nosotros dos ¿si? -dijo el rubio al ver su identidad completamente descubierta

-No hay problema... -dijo el Aburame

-Gracias.. - respondio el ojiazul para despues poner atencion a la clase que estaba dando su chunin-sensei,aunque el ya savia las cosas que el estaba explicando devido al entrenamiento de sus senseis personales

Asi pasaron dos Horas hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo,Naruto se quedo almorzando con shino mientras hablaban sobre temas triviales,hasta que se dieron cuanta de que en la otra punta del patio de descanso habia una gran cantidad de chicas rodeando a el Uchiha que las ignoraba olimpicamente,siempre con esa actitud arrogante

-Que tontas,asi solo alimentan su ego..¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que el las esta ignorando? encerio la gente asi me enferma -dijo el rubio

-Si tenes razon Naruto..pero ese no es nuestro problema..solo devemos concentrarnos en el estudio para tener un desarrolo optimo en las clases -dijo con su clasico tono calmado el domador de insectos

-Emm si claro shino, como digas -dijo el ojiazul con una gota en su nuca estilo anime

Justo antes de que shino pudiera decir algo por el tono sarcastico empleado por su compañero, sono la campana para volver al salon de clases

-Muy bien es hora de volver, vamos Shino -dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-Si, vamos -respondio el Aburame

Asi entraron a clases nuevamente,pero luego de una hora de explicacion de, que es el chakra, Iruka se dio cuenta de que dos de sus alumnos estaban dormido,uno de ellos era shikamaru Nara pero al ser un Nara seguramente ya lo savia..el otro era Naruto,ya que no conocia de su inteligencia decidio llamarle la atencion

-¡Oye Naruto no duermas en clase! -grito el chunin mientras le lansaba una tisa a su alumno rubio,despertandolo y causando las risas de muchos de los estudiantes

-¿Que sucede sensei porque me despierta? -pregunto el rubio

-¡¿Como que porque te despierto?! ¡no puedes dormir en clases! haber explicame ¿que es el chakra? lo hemos estado repasando hace unos minutos asi que deveria ser facil ¿no? -reprendio Iruka al ojiazul

-Emm bueno mmm no se Iruka-sensei -respondio el rubio

-Me lo suponia -decia Iruka mientras anotaba algo en la tabla de calificaciones al lado de el nombre de Naruto- acabo de anotar una cruz en tu nombre.. si llegas a las 50 cruses en estos 3 años que nos quedan antes de la graduacion,repetiras la academia ¿entendido?-

-Si sensei -respondio el ojiazul

-Muy bien continuemos.. -y asi Iruka retomo la clase

-Naruto pudiste haber respondido esa pregunta ¿porque no lo hiciste? -pregunto el Aburame al notar la falsedad en la respuesta de su compañero

-Jeje savia que a ti no te iba a poder engañar..bueno digamos que no quiero que me comienzen a tratar como tratan a ese egocentrico de Sasuke -respondio el rubio

-Umm esta bien confiare en ti Naruto..pero quiero que un dia me enseñes las habilidades que escondes -hablo el domador de insectos

-Esta bien -se limito a responder el rubio antes de seguir durmiendo apoyado en la mesa

Paso la hora restante y tras el sonido de la campana y de saludar a su sensei, todos los compañeros del rubio se fueron yendo a sus casas, muchos fueron esperados por sus padres a la salida de la academia como era el caso de sus hermanas.. claro que de el de nuevo se olvidaron

-"Muy bien ahora solo devo ir a la zona de entrenamiento 44 para comensar con las clases de hoy"-pensaba el rubio mientras corria hacia la ya mencionada zona,al llegar se encontro con los 5 grupos de clones entrenando en un gran claro,todos acompañados por uno diferente,que era claramente el que era controlado por su Hime-sensei

-¿"Sensei esta hay?"-pregunto el rubio mentalmente

-_si claro que estoy aqui Gaki,¿donde crees que me pude haber ido? -pregunto sarcastica la peliblanca_

-"Emm bueno ya save,ya que no las escuche en todo el dia me extraño un poco..pero no importa ahora ¿comensamos con las clases?"- pregunto el rubio

_-Todavia no Gaki,primero quiero que tomes uno de los papeles de chakra que te dio el viejo y le apliques chakra para saber que afinidad elemental tienes y poder planear un nuevo regimen de entrenamiento a base de tu afinidad -hablaba la inquilina de Naruto_

-"Muy bien pero podria explicarme ¿como es que un simple papel puede hacer eso?" -pregunto con curiosidad el ojiazul

_-Porque no es un simple papel,estos papeles estan echos de la madera de un arbol muy especial que se alimenta de chakra,por eso mismo estos papeles son extremadamente sencibles al chakra al punto de que reacciona de forma diferente segun la afinidad del que le aplique chakra -explicaba la shinigami_

-"Muy bien..pero ¿como reacciona el papel con los distintos chakras elementales?" -pregunto aun con curiosidad el rubio

_-bueno reaccionas de la siguiente forma:_

_Katon: el papel se inflama y se convierte en cenizas._

_Futon: el papel se cortará en dos._

_Raiton: el papel se arrugará._

_Doton: el papel se desmoronará._

_Suiton: el papel se empapará._

_-En caso de que tengas mas de una afinidad el papel experimentara los cambios correspondientes a cada una -termino de hablar la peliblanca_

-"Ok sensei" -dijo el rubio

Y asi Naruto se puso a concentrar chacra en su mano donde ya habia un papel,grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el papel de partia en 4 pedasos,2 mas grandes que los otros..de los dos mas grandes uno se inflamo y se convirtio en ceniza,mientras el otro se arrugo de manera violenta..de los dos mas pequeños,uno se desmorono mientras que el otro se empapo

-"Emm sensei ¿que significa esto?" -pregunto extrañado el rubio por la variedad de reacciones que tubo el papel

_-Umm parece ser que posees una afinidad elemental muy fuerte en el Raiton,Futon y Katon,ademas de una en menor escala en Suiton y Doton..felicidades Gaki es sorprendente que tengas las 5 afinidades elementales__..__ aunque talves sea otro efecto secundario de la mescla de tu chakra con mi youki y energia pero bueno eso no importa -decia la ojidorada con un tono que denotaba tranquilidad aunque se notaba algo de orgullo en el_

-"Gracias..pero si tengo las 5 afinidades ¿como sera mi entrenamiento?" -pregunto el rubio sin saver lo que le esperaba

_-Umm.. ya se!,apartir de ahora ya no haras 55 clones,sino que haras 121,55 haran lo mismo que hasta ahora y otros 55 se dividiran en 5 grupos de 11 en los cuales uno sera mi "marioneta" y les enseñara a los otros dies sobre una distinta afinidad elemental cada uno...se que piensas que es una locura ya que con 55 te desmayaste,con 121 quisa mueras de un derrame cerebral y es por eso que a partir de ahora entrenaremos tu cuerpo de manera extenuante..te enseñare el jutsu de gravedad asi podras aumentar el peso de tu cuerpo y aguantar mejor la asimilacion de informacion,pero solo tu yo original y un 11° equipo, que entrenara haciendo ejercicios,llevaran estos sellos que estaran diseñados de tal forma de que cada ves que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a cargar cierta cantidad de peso extra yo pueda agregar 25 kg. .comenzaremos con 25kg y iremos subiendo¿ te parece bien Gaki? -explico la shinigami sin darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de decir_

-¡Voy a morir! -grito al cielo mientras lloraba estilo anime

Definitivamente serian unos largos años de entrenamiento

**Y asi termino el 8°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha"...aqui vimos como sera la relacion de amistad entre Naruto y Shino,ademas de mostrar dos OC de las cuales una es Megumi Senju y la otra como ya se habran dado cuenta es la hermana menor de Shisui a la cual todavia no metere en la historia hasta el capitulo 9 u 10 mas o menos..bueno tambien vimos que Naruto posee las 5 afinidades elementale como consecuencia de la fusion de su chakra con el youki y la energia de la shinigami,ademas de que explique de que va a ir el entrenamiento de Naruto de ahora en adelante..para el proximo capitulo habra un time-skip de 1 año y medio,ademas de un viaje a la que una ves fue una poderosa aldea de la que ahora solo quedan los escombro,¿que encontrara Naruto en esta misteriosa aldea?¿que es lo que quiere conseguir la shinigami con este viaje? todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo**


	10. Viaje, Descubrimientos Y Peticion

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayendoles nuevamente la actualizacion de este fic, lo estoy publicando tan tarde porque se me complico con el tema del cole, pero apenas edite el Cap lo subire, espero les guste y dejenme sus criticas y recomendaciones para poder mejorar, Nos vemos!**

CAP.9 Viaje, Descubrimientos Y Peticion

TIME-SKIP 1 AÑO Y MEDIO

EDAD DE NARUTO: 10

ROPA:LA MISMA QUE EN EL CANON

Este año y medio que habia ya transcurrido desde que comenso su nuevo entrenamiento,Naruto no habia echo otra cosa mas que ir a la academia,pasar todo con lo justo y siempre perder en las peleas de Taijutsu contra sus compañeros..todo como una cuartada para evitar levantar sospechas cuando en verdad su fuerza y velocidad habian aumentado mucho gracias a los sellos de gravedad que ahora le ponian 150 kg de peso sobre el cuerpo,y apesar de esto el ya podia correr y saltar en sus persecuciones por los chunin de la aldea, a los cuales le jugaba bromas pesadas sin ningun problema

En su relacion con sus compañeros iba bien,el y Shino seguian siendo buenos amigos ademas de sumarse al circulo:Shikamaru,Chouji y los cuales tambien se hablaba pero no era lo mismo que con Shino ya que el savia de su "familia" y de su mascara de "niño problematico que quiere llamar la atencion"

Ahora vemos a nuestro rubio protagonista caminando tranquilo hacia la zona de entrenamiento 44 para descansar un rato,ya que era sabado y no tenia que ir a la academia

-(suspiro) Que tranquilo que esta el dia,quisiera que todos los dias fueran asi -decia el rubio a la nada mientras se recostaba en un arbol

-_Oye Gaki -se escucho una vos en la mente del ojiazul_

-"(suspiro de cansancio) ¿Que sucede sensei? -pregunto de mala gana Naruto al ver su dia de tranquilidad cada ves mas lejano

_-__¿Que te parece si nos vamos de viaje? -pregunto como si nada la shinigami _

-¿De viaje? ¿como nos iriamos de viaje? -pregunto el ojiazul

_-simple..invica a uno de tus cuervos y mandalo al lugar donde quieres ir y dile que cuando llege haga una invocacion inversa y apareceras alli__,__ asegurate de dejar otro aqui para que te traiga de vuelta ha cierta hora –explico la diosa_

-Ok sensei pero ¿a donde iremos? -pregunto curioso por el repentino entusiasmo por viajar

_-Iremos a la tierra de tus ancestros,Uzushiogakure no sato(Aldea Oculta Entre Los Remolinos), o lo que quedo de ella despues de la segunda gran guerra ninja, ha buscar ciertas cosas que te serviran y de mucho en el manejo de tu chakra -dijo la shinigami _

-Ok sensei ahora lo hago -y asi sin mas Naruto invoco a un cuervo del tamaño de un perro y le ordeno ir a Uzushio lo mas rapido posible y hacer una invocacion inversa apenas llege,ni bien el ave negra se fue el rubio invoco a otra ave, a la cual le ordeno el hacer una invocacion inversa dentro de 8 horas

Y asi se quedo esperando por media hora para que el primer cuervo que invoco llegara a su destino,y de repente Puf desaparecio de hay para aparecer de nuevo en una de las playas de Uzu justo al lado de su invocacion

-**Listo Naruto-sama -**Dijo el cuervo

-Muy bien gracias ya puedes retirarte -dijo el rubio al tiempo que su invocacion desaparecia

-"Ya llege sensei ¿ahora que?" -pregunto el ojiazul mentalmente

_-Ve hacia el norte a partir de este punto y te encontraras con la entrada de la aldea..una ves hay yo te guiare -dijo la peliblanca_

-"Ok" -y asi el rubio comenzo a correr en la direccion indicada por su sensei,hasta que se encontro con lo que parecia ser una puerta enorme bastante destruida pero todavia estable

-"¿Ahora hacia donde sensei?"-pregunto el rubio

_-Ve hacia el edificio mas alto,esta al final de la calle principal -respondio la shinigami en la mente de Naruto_

-"Muy bien sensei pero ¿cuando llege me puede explicar el porque vinimos aqui?" -pregunto el rubio intrigado por saber la razon de tan repentino viaje

_- si Gaki cuando lleges te explicare todo ¿esta bien? ¡ahora apurate! -dijo la peliblanca_

-¡Hai sensei! -respondio el rubio antes de lansarse a correr hacia el edificio mas alto que aun estaba en pie,pero al intentar entrar una barrera lo detuvo

-"Ahora que sensei ¿como atravieso esta barrera?"- pregunto el ojiazul

_-Solo pinchate un dedo y pasa un poco de sangre encima de la barrera -respondio la shinigami_

-"Muy bien"- y justo como le dijo su sensei,Naruto saco un kunai de entre sus ropas y se pincho el dedo indice de su mano derecha para despues pasar un poco de sangre encima de la barrera,la cual al hacer contacto con la sangre del rubio se disciso como si fuera hielo derritiendose

Naruto entro en el edificio para despues subir hasta la sima y entrar en una habitacion que tenia un escritorio en el centro,con muchas estanterias alrededor, llenas de rollos

-"¿Que es este lugar sensei? -pregunto el rubio

_-Esta es la aficina del Uzukage, venimos aquí en busca de algo que te pertenece por llevarme dentro –dijo la peliblanca_

-"¿Por llevarla dentro mio? ¿Qué significa eso sensei?" –pregunto el rubio extrañado por las palabras de su inquilina

_-Muy bien es hora de contarte mi relacion con el clan Uzumaki..hace mucho,antes de que tu madre naciera, el clan Uzumaki era muy temido por su poder en el fuinjutsu,tanta era su habilidad en este que lograron confeccionar un jutsu que me invocaba a mi,"el" shinigami, para hacer distintos tratos conmigo..desde revivir a alguien, hasta dar dones especiales,a cambio de un alma humana yo podia hacer todas estas cosas..pero cada ves lo que me pedian era mas ambisioso y requeria el sacrifisio de mas almas..llego un punto en el que el clan Uzumaki ya no tenia esclavos a los que sacrificar,asi llego el dia en que el Uzukage(Sombra del remolino) me pidio que creara 4 armas muy poderosas para defender a la aldea de un inminente ataque de parte de las aldeas ninjas de Kumo e Iwa,asi yo cumpli con lo que me encomendo crando asi las primeras zanpakouto de esta dimension,lamentablemente el no me dio un numero de almas preciso..por eso cuando cree las 4 armas tome involuntariamente el alma de la mitad de los habitantes de Uzushio..al darse cuenta de esto el Uzukage tomo las armas para probar sus poderes,para ver si habia valido la pena el gran sacrificio..lamentablemente yo al confeccionar las armas no pense que el chakra de una persona normal es demasiado ligero como para aguantar la prueba de las armas..cada arma que cree al hacer contacto con alguien que quiera ser su portador, le drena una gran cantidad de chakra para ver si es digno de empuñarla..lamentablemente el kage de Uzushio no poseia un chakra muy denso,o en su defecto no tenia la cantidad suficiente de chakra ligero por lo cual murio por falta de chakra..despues de esto los mejores en Fuinjutsu que quedaban en el clan Usumaki sellaron las armas para evitar que nadie mas muera por intentar empuñarlas,y asi las armas que cree fueron escondidad aqui,en el edificio del Uzukage y perdidas en el tiempo..o al menos hasta ahora -Termino de contar la shinigami_

-"Entonces..¿usted cree que yo pueda sobrevivir al drenado de chakra?" -pregunto el ojiazul ilucionado

_-No lo pienso,estoy segura de que lo lograras devido a la densidad de tu chakra, resultado de la fucion de energias, ademas de la enorme cantidad de posees..aunque ya que la mayoria esta sellado sera un poco peligroso..pero estoy segura que lo lograras -decia la peliblanca alentando a su alumno_

-Esta bien sensei lo intentare pero,¿donde estan guardadas? -pregunto el rubio mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de algun compartimiento

_-Estan debajo del escritorio..antes de quitar el escritorio echa un poco de sangre encima para evitar la activacion de algun sello protector-comento la ojidorada _

-"Ok sensei"- dijo el rubio mientras se volvia a pinchar el dedo y echaba una gotita de sangre encima del escritorio, que al hacer contacto se desvanecio en cenizas dejando en su lugar las 4 armas suspendidas en el aire

La primera y la segunda eran unas katanas completamente iguales,con mango negro con detalles dorados y una hoja color negro de 1,50 m con un ancho de 5 cm

La siguiente arma era una enorme espada de 2m de largo por unos 15cm de ancho de la hoja color negro,con un mango blanco que tenia incrustada una gema negra en el extremo

La ultima de las armas era una guadaña negra con un mango de 2 metros y una hoja de 20cm de ancho que se iba achicando hasta terminar en punta,el filo tenia 1,40m de largo ademas de poseer unos detalles en blanco en forma de cuervos en la interseccion del mango y el filo

-"¿Estas son las armas sensei?"-pregunto el rubio asombrado por el tamaño de las armas que parecian tener un gran peso

_-Si Gaki,ten cuidado -dijo la peliblanca recordandole a su alumno los efectos de las armas_

-"Muy bien sensei aqui voy" -dijo mientras acercaba su mano a las armas flotantes

Una ves que la mano del rubio estubo lo suficientemente cerca de las armas,una nube de chakra violeta comenzo a salir de esta siendo absorvida por las armas mientras el sentia como se le iban las fuerzas y caia lentamente inconciente termino acostado en el suelo mientras que de su cuerpo seguia saliendo chakra y era absorvido por las armas

6 HORAS DESPUES

_-Gaki despierta que lo lograste..sobreviviste a la absorcion de chakra -decia una vos en la mente del rubio que hiba despertando lentamente_

-¿Que sucedio?¡¿que demonios es esto?! -grito el rubio al ver que su remera habia desaparecido y en su piel tenia unos grandes tatuajes que cubrian sus brasos hasta el torso,cubriendo de su pecho y hombros hasta la palma de sus manos con lo que parecian ser sellos muy complejos

-¡¿Que es esto sensei?! -gritaba el rubio asustado

_-Tranquilo Gaki, esas son las marcas de aceptacion de las zanpakouto que diseñe,eso te permitira quitar los protectores,ademas de que evitaran de que alguien mas pueda usarlas -explicaba la peliblanca_

-Ahh pero ¿de que protectores habla? -pregunto el rubio

_-¿Acaso estas ciego o no los ves? -pregunto ironica la shinigami_

Hay Naruto decidio observar las armas que seguian levitando en medio de la habitacion,pero habia algo diferente..estaban total y completamente cubiertas de vendas

-"Ahh si, ya se a lo que se refiere "-decia el rubio con una gota en la nuca estilo anime-" Osea que las puedo tomar y ya no sufrire del drenaje de chakra ¿no?"-dijo el ojiazul

_-Exacto,pero mejor tomalas y metelas en el sello de almasenamiento que te pedi que hicieras,que ya casi se cumplen las 8 horas que le dijiste al cuervo que dejaste en casa que cumpliera antes de hacer la invocacion invertida -hablo la ojidorada apurando a su alumno_

-"Ok sensei "-y asi el rubio tomo las armas todavia con un poco de miedo por la horrible experiencia de drenado de chakra que habia tenido la ultima ves que lo intento,las guardo rapidamente en los sellos de almasenamiento, reviso algunos de los pergaminos que habia en la oficina y despues de tomar todos los que le interesaban se decidio a salir a explorar, segundos despues desaparecio en un PUF,para volver a aparecer en Konoha junto a su invocacion

**-Listo Naruto-sama se cumplieron las 8 horas ¿hice bien en traerlo de vuelta o necesitaba mas tiempo? -pregunto el pequeño cuervo al rubio**

-No,esta bien estuviste justo a tiempo asi que ya puedes retirarte,gracias por tus servicios

**-No hay problema Naruto-sama -y tras decir esto la pequeña ave desaparecio en un PUF**

**-**"Muy bien sensei ahora ¿que hare con las armas?"- pregunto el rubio mirando los pergaminos que tenian selladas a las poderosas armas

_-¿Que no es obvio? entrenar..a partir de hoy despues de tus clases conmigo,que ahora se dividiran a la mitad siendo solo de 4 horas, tendras una hora de entrenamiento con cada una de las armas para que puedas usarlas como una extension de tu cuerpo,aunque puede que te tome unos años,pero estoy segura de que valdra la pena -explico la peliblanca_

-"Ok sensei, asi lo hare, pero ¿como oculto estas marcas?"- pregunto mientras veia los sellos en su cuerpo

_-Usa el Henge no jutsu(jutsu de transformacion) para ocultar las marcas y tambien tu fisico..ahora que comienza a hacerse notorio su desarrolo deves ocultar tus musculos para no levantar sospechas,cuando te gradues pidele a tu oji-san algo de dinero para poder cambiar esas horribles ropas que te compran tus padres cuando se acuerdan -decia la shinigami_

-"Si sensei,yo tambien me estoy hartando de el naranja"- decia mentalmente el rubio mientras hacia una pose de manos y lo rodeaba una nube de humo que al disiparse mostro al mismo Naruto,pero con la cara un poco mas redonda,ademas de que donde antes se encontraba su bien trabajado torso ahora habia una pansa con ligeros toques de gordura y sus brasos, antes bien formados, mostraban una ligera flacides,ademas de parecer haberse achicado unos 15 centimetros

-(suspiro) Ahh esta apariencia definitibamente no me hara de una gran reputacion entre las chicas -dijo el rubio con resignacion

_-Quisas no__,__ pero espera a que puedas quitarlo en la graduacion,jeje babearan al ver lo lindo que eres..ademas de tu trabajado cuerpo y..-pero la peliblanca se callo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo,sonrojandose violentamente_

-D-de ¿de verdad pi-piensa eso sensei? -pregunto el rubio muy sonrojado

_-¡NO! digo si pero.. AHH ¡mejor olvida lo que dije y no te atrevas a mencionarlo nunca!¡¿entendiste?! -grito la aun ligeramnete sonrojada shinigami_

-Ha-hai sensei -tartamudeo el rubio,sin saver si fue por el miedo, o por la pena de haber escuchado a su sensei diciendo esas cosas tan..vergonsosas

Y asi despues de ese extraño momento,Naruto se fue a su casa para acostarse y disipar a los clones que,si bien ya no lo hacian desmayar,lo dejaban visiblemente desorientado por unos minutos

Asi despues de su mini-aventura,Naruto se acosto ha esperar la mañana siguiente para comensar su nuevo entrenamiento y asistir a la academia,siempre manteniendo esa mascara de estupides para mantener el elemento sorpresa

A la mañana siguiente, despues de salir de la academia, el rubio se diriguio a su lugar de entrenamiento para probar sus nuevas armas, una ves llego hiso los clones para su entrenamiento normal y se diriguio a un claro donde practicar

-Muy bien, veamos esto –dijo el rubio mientras sacaba las armas del pergamino contenedor y las dejaba en el suelo, se quedo mirandolas un momento antes de decidirse a tomar las katanas gemelas

Apenas las tomo noto inmediatamente el nuevo peso de las armas, debian pesar facilmente 25 kg cada una de las Katanas, asiendo muy dificil su movimiento

-"Sensei ¿Cómo entrenare con armas que pesan tanto?"-pregunto mentalmente el rubio a su inquilina, que se notaba bastante intranquila por el subito cambio de peso de las armas de su creacion

_-Ya se nos ocurrira algo Gaki, pero por ahora ven a tener tus clases teoricas que no devemos retrasarnos por algo como esto, despues pensare en una solucion -dijo la Shinigami, intentando restarle importancia al asunto del incremento de peso-"No existe ninguna habilidad para incrementar el peso de una Zanpakouto, la unica opcion seria que el alma dentro de la misma se niege a ser usada, pero ¿Por qué no quieren que Naruto las empuñe? no pasa muy a menudo que una Zanpakouto se niege a ser empuñada por alguien despues de solo el primer ccontacto"-pensaba muy intrigada la Shinigami_

Naruto le resto importancia al asunto de las armas y rapidamente se puso en posicion de loto y comenso a meditar para aparecer en su subconciente, justo en frente de la enorme casa que habia creado para su sensei, una ves entro se sento en la mesa de la sala, delante de su sensei

-Hime-sensei –llamo el rubio, se notaba un gran nerviosismo en su vos, pero la peliblanca, al estar concentrada en el problema con las armas, no se dio cuenta de este

-¿Qué sucede Gaki? –pregunto sin pretarle mucha atencion a su alumno

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo? –pregunto con seguridad el rubio, aunque por dentro se estaba retorciendo de la vergüenza

-¿Qué? –pregunto la shinigami, pero tras unos segundos de silencio la peliblanca se dio cuenta de a lo que se referia su alumno con: "lo que dijo", enrojesiendo al recordar sus palabras- ¡QUE TE DIJE DE HABLAR DE ESO! –grito tratando de desviar el tema

Pero no pudo seguir gritando ya que un fuerte abrazo por parte del rubio le saco todas las palabras de la boca, se resistio unos segundo pero al ver que era inutil simplemente se dejo abrazar mientras Naruto le hablaba al oido

-Sensei…todavia soy muy joven y no se sobre estas cosas, solo le pido que me espere hasta el dia en que pueda corresponderle -hablo el ojiazul mientras apretaba mas el agarre de sus brasos

-Te esperare Naruto-kun -dijo la shinigami mientras correspondia el abrazo de su alumno- pero hasta ese dia sere tu sensei nomas, asi que dejemos esto para despues y comensemos a estudiar ¿si? –pregunto mientras se soltaba de los brazos del rubio

-Esta bien, comensemos -respondio Naruto, contento porque su sensei habia aceptado el esperarlo.

LISTO termine el 9°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" ,este fue como un capitulo de transicion en el que mostre la existencia de las zanpakouto que,aunque son diferentes a las de la serie original,estas tendran una peculiaridad muy importante que mostrare mas adelante, tambien comense con el tema del Harem, no esperen escenas tan romanticas (no me salen mucho jeje)..para el siguiente capitulo ya solo faltara 1 semana para el examen genin,ademas de que mostrare el cambio en la ropa de Naruto antes del examen


	11. Comienza el examen, Fuera mascara

**Hola! Aquí Roy nuevamente trayendoles un nuevo cap del fic, bueno la verdad estoy muy emocionado ya que este es el 10°cap (sin contar el epilogo) y para mi es increible ver el apoyo de que me estan dando para continuarla como hasta ahora, bueno tambien queria comentar que a partir de aquí "comienza" por decir asi la mejor parte de la historia (no significa que falte poco para que termine, solo que a partir de aquí, vendran cap mas emocionantes) bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el Cap. Nos vemos!**

**Cap.10 estadisticas: Reviews: 86, Followers: 45, Favorite: 45. :D**

CAP.10 Comienza el examen, Fuera mascara

Ha pasado un año y medio desde la aventura de Naruto en Uzu,en el transcurso de este tiempo nuestro rubio protagonista ha logrado dominar las Zanpakouto con ayuda de su Hime-sensei,aunque no las domina al 100% tiene un buen control con ellas,otra sorpresa fue que al comensar el entrenamiento las armas aumentaron su peso hasta el punto de pesar 25kg cada katana,y la espada y la guadaña pesaban 50 cada una,aunque quitando un par de sellos de gravedad fue bastante facil sujetarlas y moverlas fluidamente,cabe mencionar que una ves que pudo hacerlo, se le volvieron a poner los sello quitados

En la academia seguia todo igual,se juntaba con Shino,Kiba,Shikamaru y Chouji para almorzar y charlar un rato,mientras que con el resto de los alumnos seguia sin hacer mucho contacto,mas que uno que otro altercado con Sasuke-teme, como le decia el, que siempre terminaban con el en el piso siendo apaleado por el club de fans no-oficial del Uchiha

Habia tenido encuentros con otros alumnos como Hinata Hyuga y Nami Uchiha,la chica que le habia llamado la atencion el primer dia,y savia,era la hermana menor de su difunto sensei Shisui

Aunque los encuentros no fueron muy amigables que digamos..

En el encuentro con la Hyuga ella solo se le acerco para pedirle que no molestara mas a su "Sasuke-kun" o se las veria con ella,amenasa no muy efectiva ya que la dijo tartamudeando mucho,ademas de estar muy sonrojada

Despues vino el encuentro con Nami,ella simplemente le pidio que dejara esa acitud tan infantil y que se comiense a mentalisar que para ser un ninja se deve ser serio y frio, y que si no lo hacia seguramente moriria en su primera mision rango C, a lo que el rubio respondio tranquilamente que ella era una aburrida ¿resultado? un Naruto tirado en el suelo con la mejila derecha hinchada por el fuerte golpe propinado por la Uchiha, seguido de todo un discurso de como el no seria un ninja y que jamas podria estar a la altura de los demas compañeros de generacion que eran de clanes importantes y tenian sus tecnicas de clan para respaldar sus palabra..mientras que el era un simple huerfano ( o al menos eso es lo que todos a excepcion de sus hermanas y Shino pensaban) hablador que jamas seria fuerte si seguia siendo el peor de la clase,que le tenia lastima y que no le vuelva a hablar jamas

Y asi fue,el nunca volvio a hablarle a la azabache,aunque le hubiera gustado llevarse mejor con la hermana de su sensei,ya no podia darse el lujo de contarle sobre su mascara de estupides,aunque quisas despues del examen genin,donde el mostraria su verdadero yo,ella le daria otra oportunida para comensar de nuevo

Bueno,dejando eso aparte nada interesante habia pasado..faltaban 5 dias para su 12° cumpleaños y 7 para el examen genin,dias que les habian dejado de descanso para prepararse para el examen

Ahora Naruto se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque del area 44,con los brasos crusados tras la cabesa mientras que recordaba lo dicho por su sensei

_"Mañana no quiero que hagas los clones para entrenar,solo ve al bosque y relajate que devo contarte algo"_

Era raro en su sensei hacer cosas asi,asi que decidio solo obedeserla sin preguntar

Llego al centro donde se sento y se concentro para ir a su paisaje mental,una ves adentro se apresuro a entrar a la casa echa para su inquilina y esperarla sentado en la sala de estar,a los minutos bajo la Shinigami con una yukata roja con detalles en negro,mirandolo con cara seria

-¿Que tiene que contarme sensei? -pregunto el rubio extrañado por la actitud seria de la peliblanca

-Tengo que contarte algo respecto a la noche de la masacre Uchiha.. -decia la diosa,Naruto al escuchar esas palabras se tenso en su lugar- es acerca de la muerte de Shisui..

-¿Que sucede con eso? el se sacrifico para salvarme eso es lo que paso -dijo el rubio con un deje de tristesa en su vos

-No..eso no fue lo que paso -dijo la peliblanca dejando al rubio con una cara de sorpresa,iba a decir algo pero su inquilina se le adelanto- esa noche despues de que te desmayaste,Itachi mato al ANBU RAIZ,aprovechando la sorpresa que propino tu intromision...una ves quemado el cuerpo el y Shisui fueron a atender tus heridas a la zona medica del edificio del examen chunin,curaron tus heridas, pero tus ojos..tus ojos estaban quemados y ya nunca podrias ver con ellos..Shisui al escuchar esto ofrecio el que le sacaran los suyos y te los implantaran a ti,Itachi no se nego ya que Shisui tenia una enfermedad terminal que terminaria con matarlo en un par de años,asi los ojos de Shisui te fueron implantados y Shisui fue asesinado por Itachi por peticion propia,no quisieron decirtelo hasta que fueras a graduarte de la academia,deseo que yo respete al contartelo ahora que solo te quedan unos dias antes del examen..ahora que lo saves ¿que sientes? -pregunto al final de su explicacion la shinigami,preparandose para hacer de psicologa

-Me lo suponia -dijo el rubio dejando a su inquilina con una cara de sorpresa total

-¿Encerio? -pregunto incredula la shinigami

-Si..estube pensandolo desde hace un tiempo..ese dia de la pelea con mi hermana yo pude ver el chakra de su tecnica Futon,ademas de que pude predecir un poco la direccion de sus ataques en cada ocasion..no se necesita ser un genio para unir los punto y saver que eso que active involuntariamente fue el Sharingan y si Itachi-sensei aun conserbaba sus ojos eso solo dejaba a un posible donador...no te tengo ninguna clase de rencor por habermelo ocultado..ahora solo queda aprender a utilizar este poder que me dejo Shisui-sensei para proteger a mis seres queridos y a mi aldea -dijo el ojiazul con un tono de determinacion palpable en su vos

-No esperaba menos de ti,pequeño Gaki jeje ahora que estas aqui queria explicarte algo mas...el conocimiento de tus clones es simplemente tecnico asi que deveras practicar por ti mismo todo lo aprendido por ellos para saver utilizar todo lo que saves correctamente, ademas de que gracias a mi influencia en tu cuerpo tu pudiste asimilar completamente el sharingan de Shisui, por eso es que no lo tienes constantemente activado, ahora es como si hubieras nacido con este, las desventajas son que deveras de desarrolarlo completamente por ti mismo -dijo la shinigami

-Esta bien me parece mejor asi, podre desarrollarlo por mi mismo en ves de utilizar el poder de otro, pero¿Eso significa que no mas entrenamiento? -pregunto el rubio con felicidad

-Si..ya te enseñe todo lo que puedo enseñarte por ahora..ahora solo te queda ganar experiencia -dijo la peliblanca con orgullo- pero no te quitaras los pesos y seguiras practicando con las zanpakouto ¿ok?

-¡Hai sensei! -grito el ojiazul emocionado

-Muy bien Gaki,estos dias que quedan hasta el examen has lo que quieras,los tienes de vacaciones pero te recomiendo algo..cambia esa ropa -dijo con un tono de asco al ver la ropa de su alumno

-SI AL FIN ME PUEDO SACAR ESTA HORRIBLE ROPA -grito emocionado mientras se desvanecia de su plano mental

Fuera del plano mental del rubio,este se levanto se su lugar en el bosque y comenso a correr hacia su casa,entro a su habitacion por la ventana,tomo un monedero lleno de dinero ahorrado por el,ya que no se sentia bien pedirle dinero prestado a su oji-san y se dirigio a la mejor tienda de ropa de la aldea

Asi unas horas despues Naruto salio de la tienda con muchas,pero muchas bolsas de ropa que eran llevadas por el y tres clones..volvio a entrar a su habitacion por la ventana y comenso a organizar su nueva ropa y tirar la vieja

Unas ves reemplasada la ropa decidio cambiarse ,ya que aunque queria mostrar su verdadera forma en los examenes genin,ya no aguantaba mas usar esa ropa naranja,asi que decidio cambiarse y aplicar un Henge para que nadie se de cuenta del cambio

Una ves cambiado y aplicado el henge el rubio se diriguio a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar ya que sus padre habian ido a cenar a un restaurante y pero el se habia negado a ir argumentando que estaba cansados y queria dormir..se preparo un estofado con carne y verduras y se puso a comer tranquilamente mientras miraba por la ventana que dava al patio trasero

Y asi pasaron rapidamente los dias,entre entrenamiento de jutsus y practicas con las armas ya habia llegado el dia de los examenes,para su suerte el dia de su cumpleaños sus padres se fueron de viaje por un par de dias a un spa cerca de los limites del pais,el se nego a ir y despues de unas horas de dicusion logro disuadir a su terca madre, asi que tubo algo de paz en su casa para meditar y prepararse para lo examenes,aunque ya los tenia en bolsa dado su gran conocimiento,nunca devia confiarse demasiado

Ahora se encontraba en el salon de clases por ultima ves para el examen escrito,antes de ir al estadio para,en peticion del hokage y los lideres de los clanes participes en el examen, que se realizaran las pruebas de Jutsu

Se sento como siempre,junto a Shino con Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji alrededor..asi comensaron el examen y alcabo de unos minutos Naruto termino y entrego el examen a su supervisor,Iruka

-¿Estas seguro Naruto? ¿No lo hiciste demasiado rapido? -pregunto el chunin pensando que el rubio habia respondido las preguntas mal

-Estoy seguro de que lo hice bien asi que corrigalo y despues me dice ¿quiere sensei? -respondio secamente el ojiazul dejando al chunin muy sorprendido

-E-esta bien -dijo ligeramente intimidado

-Oye dobe no te hagas el serio que no te sale idiota -dijo el Uchiha mientras miraba al rubio con una sonrisa arrogante- ¿o acaso te olvidaste de todas las veces que barri el piso contigo?

-No,no me olvido de tus puñetasos mediocres que no me davan mas que cosquillas -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ladeada

-Tu como te atreves a.. -pero no pudo hablar mas ya que sintio como un shuriken pasaba muy cerca de su ojo derecho cortanto unos cabellos en el paso

-Callate que hoy no estoy para aguantarte -dijo el rubio con el braso extendido hacia el azabache,señalando que el habia sido el que lanso el proyectil

-"¡¿Como hizo eso?! ¡ni siquiera lo vi mover su braso! -pensaba Sasuke

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! -grito el chunin encargado- Naruto sientate por favor,tu examen esta perfecto sacas 100,felicidades

-Gracias -respondio secamente

Asi fueron pasando uno a uno a entregar el examen terminado,para sorpresa de todos Naruto fue el de mejor nota seguido ´por Shino, Sakura Haruno,Megumi Senju y Nami Uchiga con 92 y Sasuke con 88

-Muy bien es hora de ir al estadio para la siguiente prueba -dijo el otro chunin encargado del examen,Mizuki

Y todos se fueron hacia el estadio unos caminando y otros corriendo

Una ves dentro todos se pusieron en filas de 5 con un instructor chunin en frente y unos blancos de madera moviles detras de ellos

-Muy bien es hora de la practica de punteria,tendran que lanzar 10 kunais y 10 shuriquen y que la mayor cantidad posible de en el blanco -explico el albo mirando a los futuros genin

-Hai mizuki-sensei dijeron todos menos Naruto que solo miraba hacia el cielo aburrido

La primera en pasar fue Natsumi que logro sacar 9/10 en kunai y 8/10 en shuriken,la siguio Mito que tubo los mismos resultados que su hermana,luego vinieron Shikamaru,Chouji Y Kiba que sacaron los 3 un 6/10 en kunai y 7/10 en shuriken,pasando con lo justo, luego vinieron Nami Uchiha y Megumi Senju sacando ambas 9/10 en shuriken y kunai,dejando a unas celosas pelirrojas por no poder hacerlo mejor ,Shino saco un 8/10 en kunai y 7/10 en shuriken,finalmente despues del desastroso intento de la Haruno y la Yamanaka,siguio Hinata que logro sacar los mismos resultado que las Uzumaki-Namikaze,y despues de dedicarle una mirada a Sasuke que solo respondio ladeando la cabesa con molestia ,ella se fue a hablar con sus amigas Mito y Natsumi,al final solo quedaron Naruto y Sasuke siendo el azabache el primero en ser llamado anotando un 10/10 en kunai y un 9/10 en shuriken

-Supera eso dobe..ah lo olvide eres terrible en lanzamientos -se burlaba el Uchiha mientras pasaba al lado de un calmado Naruto que se hacerco al lugar de lansado

Tomo un kunai y tras pensarlo un momento lo lanso hacia un blanco al cual una ves de impactarlo,lo atraveso de lado a lado y repitiendo el proceso con todos los demas que estaban justamente uno detras de otro,una ves echo eso tomo ocho shurikens con sus manos y los otros dos con su boca y tras dar una vuelta horizontal en el aire los lanso impactando todos los blancos al mismo tiempo,dejando boquiabierto a todo el mundo

-¿Que? -pregunto el rubio-¿tengo algo en la cara o porque todos me miran asi?

-Naruto ¿como hiciste eso? -pregunto Iruka claramente consternado

-Tengo mis secretos -repondio con simplesa

-Bueno..mejor pasemos a la prueba de jutsus -dijo el albo tratando de cambiar el ambiente de estupefaccion- todos pongase en fila

Inmediatamente todos salieron de su asombro para obedecer a lo dicho por su sensei,poniendose en filas de 5 siendo separados por una distancia de 3 metros

-Ahora deven hacer los tres jutsus de la academia:Henge no jutsu,bunshin no jutsu(jutsu de clones) y kawarimi no jutsu(jutsu de sustitucion)...ahora! -dijo Iruka mientras observaba como todos se transformaban en el,luego la cantidad de alumnos se duplicaba por el jutsu de clonacion y finalmente todos desaparecia para ser reemplasados por troncos,luego de unos minutos todos volvieron a aparecer

En el palco donde se encontraban el Hokage y su esposa estos estaban boquiabiertos por lo que acababan de ver

-¿Co-como hiso los jutsus si supuestamente nunca tendria suficiente chakra para hacer ni siquiera un bunshin? -pregunto un muy impactado Minato

-No lo se Mina-kun,pero definitibamente es un milagro..mi pequeño si podra ser ninja -decia Kushina mientras abrasaba a su esposo que lloraba de la felicidad,sin saver que Naruto ya no los vei como padres, si no que eran el Hokage y la esposa de Hokage, nada mas

-Muy bien..ya todos pasaron esta prueba ahora como ultima prueba deben ejecutar un jutsu particular aprendido por ustedes -dijo Iruka mientras todos lo alumnos se pusieron en una fila en frente de unos blancos de madera

Los ´primero fueron los herederos de los clanes con Kekkei-Genkai,(Yamanaka,Inuzuka,Nara,Aburame,Akimichi y Hyuga) y realisando el jutsu caracteristico de su clan en el caso de la mayoria, utilisanso el Juuken(puño suave) en el caso de la Hyuga y utilisando el Mokuton(elemento madera) en el caso de la Senju

Luego pasaron los Uchiha que utilizaron ambos el, Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu(elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego), para la sorpresa y vitoreos de todos en las gradas

-Supera eso dobe -dijo Sasuke al pasar junto a Naruto quien simplemente lo ignoro

Despues de eso vinieron sus hermana que hicieron los jutsus:Futon:Renkudan(Elemento viento: jutsu de esfera de aire comprimido) en el caso de Natsumi y el Suiton: Teppodama(Elemento agua: jutsu disparo de cañón) en el caso de Mito

-Veamos que tan bien lo haces con un jutsu que si necesite una buena cantidad de chakra..ha lo olvide,tu no tienes casi nada jajaja –se burlaba Natsumi tratando deseperadamente de hacer a su hermano arrepentirse,mientras Mito se limitaba a reir

Al ultimo llego el turno de Naruto que camino tranquilo hasta quedar en frente del muñeco de madera,mirandolo por unos momentos antes de hacer una pose de mano y gritar- KAI

Para la sorpresa de todo los presentes Naruto fue rodeado por una nube de humo que al desiparse mostro a un rubio completamente diferente

Paso de medir un escaso 1,50m a llegar a los 1,70 o 1,75m, ademas de que su cabello crecio hasta caerle por los costados de la cabesa ,su ropa era un buso azul oscuro sin mangas y con capucha, muy señido al cuerpo denotando su muy bien trabajado abdomen y mostrando sus fuertes brasos,ahora cubiertos por lo que parecian ser sellos muy complejos,llevaba un pantalon negro holgado y unas botas de combate que parecian tener acero en los bordes de la suela,en sus manos llevaba unos guantes negros con los dedos cortados a la mitad y el Kanji "Shinigami" en las contrapalmas ademas de que llevaba una mascara que le cubria la cara hasta abajo de los ojos(como el de la foto del fic pero sin el chaleco blanco y con una mascara estilo kakashi en ves de las vendas,ademas de tener el pelo mas largo y el pantalon no es TAN apretado jeje)

-"¿Ese es Naruto? guau si que se ve sexi asi" pensaron en conjunto Ino,Tenten y Megumi

-"Hmp quien se cree ese idiota con queres opacar a mi Sasuke-kun ya me las pagara"- pensaban simultaneamente Sakura y ¿Hinata?

-"Asi que asi eres realmente Naruto..ahora demuestrame de lo que eres capaz"-pensaba Shino

-¿Naruto? -pregunto el chunin peliblanco

-¿Que sucede Mizuki-sensei? pereciera que vio un fantasma -decia tranquilo el rubio con un tono calmado

-No es eso pero,¿porque usas un henge? -pregunto el albo

-No estoy usando un Henge..asi soy realmente,lo que ustedes veian a diario en la escuela y en cualquier lado,eso era un Henge -respondio el ojiazul- ahora si me disculpa voy a hacer el jutsu asi que corrase de adelante ¿quiere?

-Esta bien,lo siento -Dijo Mizuki al darse cuenta que de la impresion se fue moviendo hasta quedar entre el rubio y los blancos

-Ok aqui vamos -dijo el rubio mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos de manos acumulo chakra y grito- !Raiton: Jibashi ! (¡Elemento rayo : Asesino electrico!)

Para sorpresa de todos y en especial de los padres del rubio,una gran cantidad de rayos salieron de las manos extendidas del ojiazul y se dirigieron al blanco que al hacer contacto con la tecnica se calento hasta el punto de hacerse cenizas

-Mu-Muy bien con eso termina el examen genin,por favor pasen a recibir sus bandanas de la aldea de las manos de yondaime-sama,luego de esto habra un torneo que se dividira en hombres y mujeres y los ganadores de enfrentaran en una pelea al final -dijo Iruka

Asi todos fueron pasando uno por uno a tomar su bandana de la aldea,y al final le toco a Naruto el acercarse a buscar la suya

-Toma hijo,me pone muy -pero las palabras de Minato fueron cortadas por Naruto que tomo la bandana bruscamente de las manos de su "padre" y le dio la espalda a este,no sin antes decir:

-Gracias yondaime-sama -con un tono frio y serio que dejo helado a el rubio mayor

Asi Naruto se puso la bandana en el braso derecho y se dirigio al lugar donde estaban sus amigos a la espera de su nombramiento para las peleas del torneo

-"Es hora del show"-penso Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara- "ahora veran de lo que soy capas hermanitas..ademas de que te dare una leccion de humildad Sasuke"

**Y hasta aqui llega el 10°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" en este vimos como le fue a Naruto en las distintas pruebas del examen genin y como esta empesando a mostrar todo de lo que es capas ..para el siguiente Cap, torneo,peleas y muerte…**


	12. Torneo Y Tragedia

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo trayendoles la actualizacion del dia de hoy, en este Capitulo me esmere bastante por hacerlo lo mas largo e interesante posible, especialmente en el tema de las peleas que me llegaron varias recomendaciones sobre como hacerlas, tambien me preguntaron por los equipos y eso es algo que se vera mas adelante, tambien espero me entendais que es la primera ves que tengo que escribir una pelea y me cuesta un poco jeje bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el Cap de hoy, Nos vemos!**

CAP.11 Torneo Y Tragedia

_-¿Que te sucede Naruto? -pregunto la shinigami mentalmente_

-"¿De que habla sensei?" -pregunto el rubio

_-Desde que comensaron las peleas preeliminares del torneo has estado muy pensativo..¿que sucede? -y como dijo la inquilina del ojiazul__,__ mientras ellos hablaban se estaban efectuando las preeliminares entre los alumnos de peor nota que pasaron a genin,el no peleaba ya que fue el de mejor nota_

-"Es que me exedi en el examen..sacando 100 en el examen,ademas de hacertar de tal forma en los blancos y ese Jutsu Raiton de rango B que hice..estoy seguro que vendran preguntas,y no creo poder decir tranquilamente "entrene yo solo" cuando es imposible que halla aprendido esa tecnica por mi mismo ademas de que me tendran mas vigilado y no podre entrenar a gusto..he estado pensando en las posibilidades y creo que mejor cambio el plan.. "- decia el rubio a la peliblanca

_-(suspiro) Todo lo planeado se va por la borda por tu arrebato..pero bueno ahora eso ya no importa ¿cual es el nuevo plan? -pregunto _

-"De seguro al ver lo que pude hacer,mis "padres"querran meterme en el mismo equipo que alguna de mis hermanas,si no es que las dos, no es que no quiera estar con ellas pero la verdad prefiero estar con mis amigos , o me pondran con el Uchiha para que le enseñe todo lo que se por ser el "ultimo" de su clan..no hay manera de que pueda estar con Shino o alguno de mis amigos ahora y seguro la noticia de un genin de la hoja capaz de utilizar un jutsu Raiton rango B se difundira por todas la aldeas ninja,estoy marcado por la estupides de mostrar mis habilidades,aunque quede bastante cansado por usar ese jutsu,ellos no se dieron cuenta , no puedo ejecutarlo correctamente,por poco y ese Jutsu Raiton que mostre se me sale de control y mato a Mizuki.. por eso mi nuevo plan sera..-y asi el rubio le conto a su inquilina su plan,dejandola muy sorprendida por la astucia de este

_-Perfecto,hagamoslo Gaki -dijo entusiasmada por ver el plan en accion_

-"Pero asegurate de ponerle suficiente chakra"- hablo el ojiazul mientras cortaba el enlace mental,se paraba del lugar donde observaba los combates y se fue al baño para volver unos minutos despues

Mientras el plan de Naruto comensaba,en la arena ya culminaba el ultimo combate de los cuartos de final de el torneo..era hora de la pelea del rubio en las semifinales,contra Shino..

Ahora ambos,rubio y pelinegro se encontraban frente a frente en la arena mirandose con una disimulada sonrisa,prueba de lo ansiosos que se encontraban por medirse con el otro en combate

-Muy bien Naruto-kun es hora de que me muestres que es lo que has ocultado todo este tiempo -decia con un tono de vos neutro el domador de insectos

-Aqui voy Shino -dijo el ojiazul al tiempo que se lanzaba a gran velocidad hacia el Aburame

Asi empezo la pelea de Taijutsu entre ambos amigos,Naruto evadia agilmente los ataques del pelinegro sin siquiera darse el lujo de que lo rosen,ya que savia que un rose, significaba un insecto sobre el,y un insecto sobre el, se convertiria eventualmente en mucho insectos siguiendolo sin darle oportunidad de esconderse,la pelea siguio asi hasta que por un trastabillo del rubio,el Aburame pudo rosarle una mejilla dejando un insecto sobre el

-Esto se termino Naruto,pude dejar una hembra sobre ti..ya no podras esconderte porque te encontrare y mandare a mis insectos por ti -dijo calmadamente el pelinegro

-Esta bien..¡porque ya no necesito esconderme! -grito el ojiazul mientras se lansaba al ataque hacia el Aburame,que sorprendido comenso a evadir los golpes de su amigo,dejando cada ves mas insectos en el cuerpo del rubio,drenando su chakra lentamente..

De un momento a otro Naruto se alejo de Shino y comenzo a acumular chakra sobre su cuerpo como una capa, despues hiso que el chakra se transformara en chakra Raiton, rostizando a los insectos que tenia ensima, pero ya que no tenia mucho control sobre esta capa de chakra tubo que desactivarla rapidamente para evitar auto-dañarse

-Asombroso Naruto, puedes moldear chakra Raiton hasta el punto de crear una capa electrica sobre ti para quemar mis insectos, pero tengo mas de donde salieron esos y estoy seguro de que no puedes hacer muchas veces ese jutsu -dijo el Aburame

-Tienes razon Shino, no puedo hacerlo tantas veces como quisiera, pero todavia tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga –dijo el rubio mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos de mano a gran velocidad- ¡Futon: Torunēdo hakushu! (¡Elemento viento: Aplauso del tornado!) –grito mientras dava un fuerte aplauso, y de la onda de viento generada por este salio un potente tornado de unos 2 metros de alto que se diriguia a Shino a gran velocidad

Este al ver que no podía evadirlo solo se cubrió de insectos para aminorar el golpe y espero, el tornado lo impacto y lo elevo en el aire para después asotarlo contra el suelo con gran fuerza, pero para sorpresa de muchos en las gradas el Aburame seguía bien, después de que la gran masa de insectos que lo rodeaban se disipara se podía ver que Shino tenia varios moretones y estaba notablemente agotado, pero seguia conciente después de tan potente ataque

-No esperaba menos de tu Shino –dijo Naruto algo agitado pro haber utilizado un jutsu Futon tan potente, de fácil categoría B

-Estaba seguro de que seria muy difícil mi pelea contra ti asi que me prepare bien, pero ya perdi muchos insectos y los que me quedan están intimidados por la gran cantidad de bajas, solo me queda para un ataque mas, será el final -dijo Shino mientras acumulaba muchos insectos en su braso derecho, haciéndolo mucho mas grande y fuerte

-Muy bien terminemos esto -respondio Naruto mientras acumulaba chakra Raiton en su mano, creando nuevamente la capa protectora, pero esta ves solo en su braso izquierdo y se preparo para lansar el golpe

Pasaron unos segundos en los que todo el estadio estaba en silencio, nadie movia su mirada de la pelea que se estaba desarrollando frente a ellos, una ves el brazo de Shino fue totalmente cubierto por todos los insectos que le quedaban y Naruto había terminado de cargar todo el chakra Raiton que podía, solo esperaron a la señal, que se presento en forma de una pequeña hoja que se desprendio de un árbol, apenas esta toco el suelo ambos contrincantes se lanzaron con su golpe final listo

-¡Esto acaba aqui! -grito Naruto al momento en que ambos golpes colisionaron y una gran explosion ocurrio en medio de la arena

Despues de unos segundos de insertidumbre para todo el publico, la capa de tierra levantada por el impacto se fue despejando para mostrar a ambos contrincantes en medio de un crater, con sus puños enfrentados pero ya son sus tecnicas y mirandose sin emociones en sus rostros

-Hmp savia que no tenia que dajarte tocarme o perderia -decia Shino con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- Fue un buen combate Naruto..espero poder repetirlo otro dia..me rindo -llego a decir el pelinegro antes de desmayarse

-Aburame Shino se a desmayado,por lo cual Naruto es el ganador y pasara a la final -anuncio Iruka mientras unos medicos se llevaban a Shino Y Naruto se iba al palco de los finalistas para descansar y dejar que lo curen para el siguiente combate- por favor acerquense Sasuke Uchiha y Kiba Inuzuka para la suguiente semi-final -

Una ves los dos contendientes llegaron a la arena y se pusieron en posicion, dio comienzo la batalla

Golpes iban y venian siendo evadidos u bloqueados por ambas partes,la diferencia de velocidad estaba notablemente a favor del Uchiha, pero gracias a sus agudos sentidos el Inuzuka no se quedaba atras,tras unos minutos de una intensa pelea de Taijutsu el Uchiha se alejo para hacer sellos de manos,mientras Kiba preparaba su ataque mas poderoso

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! -grito el azabache mientras tomaba aire para despues lanzarlo en forma de una gran bola de fuego

-¡Tsuga!(¡colmillo!) -dijo el Inuzuka mientras giraba sobre si mismo a gran velocidad transformandose a la vista en un pequeño torbellino que se avalando sobre Sasuke y su bola de fuego

La tecnica de Kiba choco contra la de Sasuke y la atraveso, sorprendiendo al azabache que por muy poco logro evitar que el golpe fuera directo,aunque no pudo evitar unas cuantas cortadas superficiales en su brazo izquierdo

Kiba volvio a aparecer cuando el tornado se detuvo y aunque tenia unas quemaduras pequeñas en sus manos y brazos ,no eran tan graves como para preocuparse

-¿Que sucede Sasuke? ¿acaso tu tecnica no pudo contener a un verdadero alfa? -decia el Inuzuka haciendo su pose se "chico guay"

-Tsk ¡como si tu,basura de segunda pudiera conmigo! -grito Sasuke mientras se agachaba,ponia sus manos contra el piso y despues se lansaba contra Kiba,que esperaba para otra pelea de Taijutsu

Asi se reanudo el duelo de puños,pero para desconcierto de todos el Inuzuka comenso a recibir los golpes del Uchiha sin poder defenderse,pocos se habia dado cuenta de que Sasuke al lanzarse contra Kiba,tomo algo de tierra en sus manos y se la lanzo a los ojos en el primer puñetaso,imposibilitandole la vista por unos segundo,segundos que aprovecho para darle una palisa al chico de marcas en las mejillas,que termino por desmayarse despues de la brutal golpisa

-"Que sucio,maldito y despues dice ser superior,cuando necesitas hacer trampa para ganar"- pensaba Naruto mientras miraba como Sasuke salia de la arena con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro tras haber sido declarado ganador

-Muy bien,para la final se les dejara un tiempo de descanso de una hora a ambos finalistas -dijo Iruka

La hora ya habia pasado y en la arena se encontraban,el rubio y el azabache mirandose fijamente,esperando la señal para empezar la pelea

-Ahora veras porque soy superior a ti dobe -dijo confiado el Uchiha

-Veamos si dices eso despues de que barra el piso contigo -respondio el rubio

-Muy bien ya que estan listos, que comienze la final del torneo de barones.. ¡HAJIME! -señalo el comienzo de la batalla Iruka

Rapidamente Sasuke se abalanso sobre el rubio que solo lo esperaba con una mirada seria,lanso el primer puñetaso,buscando acabar con el combate rapido pero se sorprendio al ver como Naruto sujetaba su puño con la palma de su mano y lo atraia hacia el para darle un fuerte rodillaso en el estomago y luego lansarlo hacia una de las paredes de la arena

-MALDITO BASTARDO,YA VERAS -grito el Uchiha mientras se lavantaba y hacia una secuencia de sello antes de tomar mucho aire

-¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu!(¡Elemento fuego: Jutsu llamas del fenix!) -decia mientras largaba el aire que se transformaba en un gran numero de pequeñas esferas de fuego

Naruto comenso a evadir los proyectiles con algo de dificultad debido a los pesos que llevaba puestos,luego de que la tecnica acabara el humo levantado por esta se disperso mostrando a un jadeante rubio parado en medio de una gran cantidad de pequeños crateres

-¡¿como demonios evadiste todos los proyectiles?! -grito/pregunto el azabache

Naruto no presto atencion a la pregunta del Uchiha y hiso una secuencia de sello para despues gritar

-¡Raiton: Denki sutangan!(¡Elemento rayo: Paralizador electrico!) -y de las manos del rubio comensaron a salir montones de pequeños rayos que impactaron de lleno a Sasuke, que si bien no le hicieron mucho daño,lo dejaron paralizado por el contacto de la electricidad con sus nervios

Apenas termino la tecnica Naruto se lanso hacia el azabache,quedando frente a el, mirandolo con molestia

-¿No es tan lindo cuando te lo hacen a ti no es asi? -dijo el rubio,haciendo que el Uchiha recordara su "truco" en la pelea contra el Inuzuka

-Ma-maldito ba-bastardo..-dijo Sasuke mientras intentaba moverse, aunque no lo conseguia

-No puedo creer que Itachi tenga un hermano como vos, el siendo tan serio y calculador con un hermanos tan confiado y arrogante –decia el rubio, sacando al azabache de sus casillas

-¡¿Cómo conoces a Itachi?! ¡dime donde esta para poder matarlo! –gritaba como loco

-No lo conosco, pero es dificil no saber del genio de Itachi Uchiha, asesino de todo su clan y buscado como ninja renegado, si supieran la verdad… -dijo Naruto con notable ira en su vos

Sasuke estaba ya segado por la ira, ese bastardo hablaba de su hermano como si lo conociera de siempre e insinuaba que la masacre perpretada por Itachi ¿era una mentira? Tenia que pagar

Asi apenas pudo moverse se abalanzo sobre el rubio, dejandolo en el piso mientras lo golpeaba una y otra ves en el rostro, quebrandole la nariz y rompiendole algunos dientes, despues de cansarse de golpearlo y ver que ya no estaba consciente decidio parar y levantarse

Pero al mirar de nuevo hacia donde se suponia estaba el cuerpo inonsciente del rubio, solo pudo ver un pequeño charco de sangre moviendose como si lo hubieran tocado hace poco, desesperado movia su rostro de un lado a otro buscando a su oponente, lo encontro sentado sobre la rama de un arbol mirandolo si un rasguño, pero lo siguiente que ocurrio lo dejo completamente aterrado…

Naruto bajo del arbol y su ropa comenso a deformarse hasta ser un traje ANBU estandar, sus ojos cambiaron a un sharingan con forma de un shuriken de tres puntas y su cabellos se hizo completamente negro y crecio hasta caerle por la espalda atado en una coleta, se habia transformado en Itachi…

-No..¡No es posible tu no eres el! –grito desesperado el joven Uchiha

-Pruebalo -dijo "Itachi" mientras su tono de vos de ser el tono habitual de Naruto, al tono neutro y serio de Itachi

-No..no..¡NOOOOO! –grito mientras se agarraba la cabesa en señal de dolor y cerraba los ojos con fuerza

Pero al abrirlos pudo ver que ya no estaba parado en medio de la arena, ahora estaba atado a uno de los arboles de la zona y frente a el estaba un serio Naruto que sin que se dieran cuenta sonrio bajo su mascara

-Eso..eso fue.. -pero no ´pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue noqueado por un golpe en la nuca de parte del rubio

-Exacto, un Genjutsu -respondio tranquilamente, Naruto habia metido al Uchiha en el mejor Genjutsu que dominaba, en el momento en que lo paralizo y sus miradas se cruzaron su sharingan, ahora de un aspa en cada ojo y ocultado tras un Henge que mostraba sus ojos naturales, logro meterlo en el Genjutsu para despues atarlo

-¡Ya que Sasuke Uchiha se a desmayado el ganador de esta pelea y por consecuente del torneo de barones es Naruto! -anuncio Iruka mientras se llevaban al Uchiha para atenderlo

Los vitoreos no se hicieron esperar colmando el estadio de aplausos hacia el rubio que habia derrotado al Uchiha, mientras que en el palco del Hokage este se encontraba completamente en shock por lo que habia vsito ¿desde cuando su hijo que nunca fue entrenado era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar, al que todos creian, seria el novato del año?

Por otro lado Kushina sentia unas enormes ganas de entrar a la arena y abrazar a su hijo por sus grandes logro, pero la frenaba la misma incognita que tenia su esposo, Naruto jamas iba a poder ser ninja por su estado de salud, es mas no deberia de poder ni siquiera usar un simple bunshin, pero ay estaba ejecutando jutsus Raiton de rango B y utilizando Genjutsu como si nada, no podia estar mas contenta por esto, al fin podria entrenarlo junto a sus hermanas

-¡Muy bien ahora que de comienzo el torneo de mujeres! -dijo el chunin de la cicatriz en la nariz mientras entraban las primeras contrincantes

Asi fueron pasando,pelea tras pelea dejando las semifinales de la siguiente forma: Uchiha Nami vs Senju Megumi, y Uzumaki-Namikase Natsumi vs Hyuga Hinata

-Muy bien que Uchiha Nami y Senju Megumi se acerquen al centro de la arena para comenzar la pelea -dijo Iruka

Las nombradas se acercaron a la arena y tras unos segundo el chunin dio inicio a la pelea,no tardaron ni un segundo en separarse cada una por su lado mientras Nami hacia una secuencia de sellos

-¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu! -grito mientras salia una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego pequeñas de la boca de la azabache

La Senju reacciono rapido y realizo una serie de sellos para despues poner las manos en el piso y gritar:

-¡Doton: Doryuu Heki! (Elemento tierra: Muro de tierra) -Y del suelo en frente de la castaña salio un gran muro de tierra que la protegio del ataque de fuego,para luego desmoronarse

-Nada mal, Senju -dijo la Uchiha a su rival

-Lo mismo digo,Uchiha -respondio la Senju de igual forma,para luego lanzarse hacia su oponente para enfrascarse en una pelea de Taijutsu

Golpes impactaban los cuerpos de ambas, dejando pequeños moretones en varias partes de sus cuerpos,luego de unos minutos de continuar con el intercambio de golpes la senju se alejo para hacer una secuencia de sello mas compleja que la anterior

-¡Mokuton : Mokusei no kui āmu! (¡Elemento madera: Brazo estaca de madera!) -y de la mano de Megumi salio una estaca de madera que comenzo a utilizar para intentar lastimar a la Uchiha,que evadia como podia los ataques de su oponente y tras unos segundos de evadir,la azabache decidio hacer su movida final, Hizo una secuencia de sello manuales y dijo

-¡Raiton: O toiawase kaimetsu! (¡Elemento rayo: Contacto devastador!)-grito mientras era rodeada por pequeños rayos que al hacer contacto con la estaca de madera,esta se rompio y dejo pasar el voltaje por los musculos de la Senju

Pero para sorpresa y desconcierto de la Uchiha, la Senju se despedaso en madera señalando que era solo un clon y que la verdadera estaba escondida, rapidamente Nami comenzo a buscar a su oponente con la mirada pero tras unos segundos de insertidumbre finalmente se dio cuenta de donde devia estar la castaña

-No es arriba ni a los lados, solo queda.. -pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que del suelo enfrente de ella salio la Senju mientras terminaba de hacer una secuensia de sellos

-¡Suiton: Suwāruparuma! (¡Elemento agua: Palma remolino!) -y de en la mano derecha de Megumi se formo un potente remolino que se abalanso sobre la Uchiha, estrellándola contra el muro de la arena, dejándola muy lastimada pero consciente

-Si que eres un hueso duro de roer -dijo sonriente la Senju, que se notaba que estaba muy agitada por la gran cantidad de chakra empleado en sus jutsus,

-Se podría decir -respondio la Uchiha mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos y acumulaba todo el chakra que le quedaba para su ataque final, pero fue frenada por las palabras de la Senju

-Me rindo -dijo la castaña mientras se daba vuelta y se diriguia a la salida de la arena, dejando a todos muy soprendidos por tan repentina acción

¡¿Cómo que te rindes?! -pregunto la azabache completamente atónita por lo dicho por su contrincante y rival

-Ya no me queda chakra suficiente para hacer un jutsu poderoso para acabarte, además si sigo peleando seguro perderé y terminare con mi precioso cuerpo lastimado –dijo mientras remarcaba el contorno de su cuerpo, bastante desarrollado para su edad, con sus manos

-Ahh quien te entiende -dijo la Uchiha mientras se dava vuelta y se diriguia a que la atendieran al palco de finalistas

-Ya que Megumi Senju se ha rendido, declaro ganadora a Uchiha Nami! -dijo Iruka-ahora por favor acercarse Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze y Hinata Hyuga

Las nombradas se acercaron al centro de la arena y tras un saludo rapido se pusieron en posicion

¿Listas? -pregunto el chunin recibiendo un asentimiento de cabesa de parte de ambas genin-ok..HAJIME! -

Comenzo la segunda semifinal con Natsumi y Hinata en posicion de batalla esperando un movimiento de su contrincante,pasaron unos segundos hasta que la Hyuga se lanso hacia su amiga,buscando terminar muy rapido la pelea Hinata lanso un potente golpe de Juken(Puño suave) cargado de chakra hacia el estomago,pero fue evadido por la pelirroja en el ultimo momento, mientras estaba en el aire,producto del salto para evitar el golpe, Natsumi hiso unos sellos de manos y aspiro mucho aire

-¡Futon: Renkudan! -dijo mientras exhalaba una gran cantidad de aire en forma de pequeñas esferas de aire comprimido invisible

-¡Byakugan!(¡ojo blanco!) -grito la peliazul con el sello del tigre formado en sus manos cerca de su cara,al momento sus ojos perlados fueron rodeados de venas resaltadas,permitiendole ver el chakra en la tecnica de su amiga y evadirla facilmente

-¡Terminare esto rapido Natsumi-chan! -grito la ojiperla mientras se ponia en una posicion de Taijutsu muy conocida para los de su clan- ¡Hakke Sanjūni Shō! (¡Ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas!)

La Hyuga golpeo 32 veces a su amiga pelirroja serrandole un Tanketsu por cada golpe,dificultando mucho el manejo de su chakra y dejandola muy lastimada

-Gane -dijo la ojiperla desactivando su dōjutsu (tecnica ocular)

-No este tan segura amiga -dijo Natsumi sorprendiendo a la Hyuga que volteo a mirar como su amiga se levantaba y era rodeada por un manto de chakra rojo muy fino -¡es hora de acabar con esto! -grito Natsumi mientras asi una secuencia de sello que sorprendio a todos en las gradas-¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu!

Y de la boca de la pelirroja salieron varias bolas de fuego pequeñas que impactaron en la ojiperla,quemandole un poco la ropa y dejandola muy lastimada pero consciente

-No te la hare tan fácil -dijo la Hyuga mientras se ponía en posición para continuar la batalla, Natsumi que seguía con el manto de chakra rojo sobre ella miro con admiración a su amiga, no se rendia a pesar de saberse derrotada

-Muy bien este será el ultimo golpe -dijo la pelirroja mientras preparaba un puñetazo final

-Esta bien, que asi sea -respondio Hinata mientras imitaba la posición de su amiga

Ambas sabían que debían emplear toda su fuerza y poder en su siguiente movimiento, la pelirroja utilizaría la gran fuerza que le proporcionaba el chakra del zorro mientras que la peliazul emplearía el chakra que utilizaba en sus técnicas del Juken para generar mas daño interno

Una ves ambas tuvieron listos sus ataque se lanzaron contra la otra, impactando su puños en la cara de su contrincante y volando por los aires en dirección opuesta para estrellarse con fuerza contra las paredes de la arena

Todo el publico estaba atento para ver quien seria la ganadora, explotaron en vitores al ver como la pelirroja salía caminando muy lastimada de la nube de polvo producto de su impacto y tras desiparse la tierra se pudo ver como Hinata se había desmayado producto del impacto

-Puesto que Hinata Hyuga ya no puede continuar declaro ganadora a Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze -dijo Iruka- Ahora les daremos 1 hora de descanso a ambas finalistas, para despues comenzar con el combate que decidira cual de las dos sera la campeona de las mujeres y ademas sera la que pelee con Naruto,el campeon de los barones-

Una hora mas paso y en el medio de la arena se encontraban la pelirroja y la azabache mirandose desafiantes mientras el chunin se preparaba para comensar con la pelea

-Muy bien esta es la final de chica ¿listas? -pregunto Iruka recibiendo un "si" de ambas chicas que se pusieron en posicion de combate -HAJIME!

La pelirroja se lanzo rapidamente hacia la Uchiha,que se limito a esperar que su rival se acercara por si sola,una ves lo suficientemente cerca la pelirroja lanso un puñetaso hacia el estomago de la azabache,que pudo evadirlo girando sobre si misma y contraataco lansando una patada que la pelirroja recibio en las costillas,lansandola contra una pared

-¡Maldita sea eso me dolio! -grito Natsumi mientras se levantaba con la mano en las costillas,pero no tubo tiempo para seguir quejandose ya que Nami ya estaba acercandose a ella,realizando sellos de mano

-¡Katon :Gakakyu no jutsu! -La gran bola de fuego lansada por la Uchiha impacto en la pelirroja,incendiando todo alrededor de ella..el yondaime,aterrado ante la posibilidad de la muerte de su hija estaba apunto de llamar a sus ANBU para que apaguen el fuego,pero lo detuvo su esposa señalando hacia la arena

Y justo donde señalaba la Uzumaki estaba la zona prendida fuego de la cual comenzaba a salir una Natsumi con clara ira en su rostro y la ropa medio quemada pero lo que mas llamo la atencion fue el chakra rojo que la cubria y que formaba una cola en su espalda baja

-¡Me las pagaras maldita! -grito completamente fuera de si la pelirroja mientras se abalanzaba a una increible velocidad hacia la Uchiha que solo pudo cubrirse el rostro mientras recibia un brutal sarpaso que la dejo incrustada en un arbol que habia detras de ella, dejandola muy herida

-¡TE MATARE! -segui gritando la pelirroja mientras una segunda cola aparecia junto a la primera, se estaba dejando llevar por la ira y eso no era nada bueno si se juntaba con la gran cantidad de chakra que poseia

Se abalanzo nuevamente hacia la azabache con un nuevo sarpaso, pero este se diriguia al cuello de la Uchiha, realmente queria matarla..

Pero afortunadamente Nami pudo reaccionar a tiempo y evitar el poderoso golpe saltando hacia un costado, dejando un destruido arbol tras de si y a una Natsumi aun mas furiosa

-MALDITA SEA ¡¿PORQUE NO TE MUERES?! –grito con locura la pelirroja mientras que del chakra rojo se aglomeraba otra cola junto a la anterior

-"Perfecto es el momento"-penso el rubio mientras veia como su hermana se iba de nuevo hacia la semi-conciente azabache con claras intenciones de matarla de un sarpaso

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver como de la nada aparecia Naruto para detener el golpe mortal sosteniendo con ambas manos la "garra"de su hermana empleando toda la fuerza que tenia para contrarrestar la increible cantidad de fuerza que le otorgaba el chakra del zorro a su hermana, mientras que golpeaba con una potente patada el manto de chakra rojo justo en la zona del estomago, haciendo retroceder unos metros a Natsumi que lo miraba con ira siega producto del chakra extraño que la rodeaba

-¡ELLA ESTA INCONCIENTE,YO GANE Y QUIERO MI PELEA CONTRA TI, AHORA ASI QUE PREPARATE PORQUE TERMINARE ESTO CON UN SOLO ATAQUE! -gritaba la pelirroja totalmente fuera de si al notar como Nami habia cerrado los ojos y quedado inconsciente producto del cansancio y las heridas

Naruto al ver lo que se avecinaba tomo a Nami y la llevo rapidamente hacia un lugar seguro para despues volver a la arena a confrontar a su semi-transformada hermana

-Muy bien Natsumi,aca espero tu ataque -dijo desafiante el rubio

Desafio que fue aceptado por Natsumi que rapidamente hiso unos sellos de manos y con todo el chakra que podia controlar lanso su tecnica

-¡KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU! -grito lansando una enorme bola de fuego hacia el rubio que simplemente hiso una secuencia de sellos,antes de golpear el piso y gritar

-¡Raiton: Naibu denryū! (¡Elemento rayo: Corriente interna!) -y del suelo justo debajo de Natsumi comensaron a salir rayos que la rodearon como si fuera una cupula para despues meterse en ella a traves de sus nervios, causando un colapso nervioso y dejando a Natsumi desmayada, pero sin un rasguño ni herida grave

Naruto aunque ya habia ganado aun seguia en peligro,la tecnica de su hermana seguia activa y se dirigia hacia el,resignado el rubio simplemente levanto la mirada con una ligera sonrisa

-"Adios Konoha"-penso antes de que la tecnica lo alcanzara

-¡NARUTOOO! -fueron los gritos en simultaneo de los amigos del ojiazul y sus padres ademas de Mito que se encontraba mirando desde las gradas desde la pelea con Hinata que habia perdido, al ver como era rodeado por las llamas y se escuchaban sus desgarradores gritos de dolor

Una ves pasado el shock,el Hokage mando a un ANBU a apagar las llamas inmediatamente y salvar al chico,lamentablemente cuando las llamas fueron apagadas solo quedaba un cuerpo quemado y sin vida,cosa de la cual se sersioraron los ANBU al llegar a la zona para informar de inmediato al Yondaime

Al escuchar esa informacion de sus ANBU,Minato no pudo hacer mas que llorar junto con su esposa al ver que su hijo habia muerto de una manera tan trajica, ahora que su hijo se habia recuperado de su enfermedad de manera misteriosa iban a poder entrenarlo y reincorporarlo a la familia de a poco, pero ahora era tarde…

Si, para Konoha Naruto habia muerto ese dia pero, ¿que tan cierto es esto?...

**Si aca termina el 11°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde me esmere por hacer las peleas lo mas interesantes posibles,pero tambien medio simples ya que son del examen para genin ni que fueran a saver mucho jutsu poderoso a tener una pelea super reñida de Taijutsu..Bueno aparte de eso tambien mostramos la "supuesta"muerte del rubio y digo "supuesta"porque es obvio que no murio porque si no****,**** no habria fic jeje bueno para el siguiente cap explicare que paso aqui y donde esta Naruto,ademas de que contare de que iba el plan de Naruto **


	13. Compañera, Viaje y Revelacion

**Hola aquí estoy nuevamente trayendoles el capitulo de hoy, bueno tenia algo que comentarles y es que quisas las actualizaciones dejen de ser tan frecuentes, ahora estoy actualizando dia por medio y puede que comienze a hacerlo cada 2 dias, ¿la razon? Bueno la escuela me esta ocupando mucho tiempo a la semana, ademas de que comenze a ir al Gimnasio y tambien me consumira unas horas al dia, bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el Cap. Nos vemos!**

**REVIEWS QUE NO PUEDO RESPONDER POR MP:**

**Carlos: Emm la verdad no quiero sonar malo pero no me gustaria que alguien mas publicara mi historia, se que me estas pidiendo permiso pero no me siento agusto asi, espero lo entiendas **

CAP.12 Compañera, Viaje y Revelacion

AFUERAS DE KONOHA

Se puede observar a un rubio correr por los bosques alejandose de la aldea de la hoja,con dos katanas en sus caderas y una espada con una guadaña en su espalda en forma de X,corria muy rapido para alejarse del lugar donde su plan habia comenzado

_-Oye Gaki si que te quedo bien el plan -elojio la peliblanca mentalmente_

-Gracias Hime-sensei,pero creo que fue un plan verdaderamente simple -decia el ojiazul mientras recordaba cuando le conto del plan a su inquilina

Flash back inicia

-"Lo que haremos es crear un clon de sangre que simulara ser yo,conociendo las tecnicas Katon que conocen Nami y Natsumi no importa con cual de las dos me enfrente,usaran el algun momente el Gokakyu no jutsu y le ordenare al clon que reciba el ataque para fingir que muero quemado con el Jutsu de muerte falsa,solo devo ponerle suficiente chakra para evitar que se deshaga en el momento y aguante un par de dias "muerto" hasta que yo este lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me encuentre,igualmente despues del velorio que seguro organizaran mis padres,no creo que nadie valla a fijarse si el cuerpo esta en el cajon a la hora de enterrarlo..asi podre irme de aqui y viajar por las naciones ninjas para ganar experiencia de combate "- le dijo mentalmente el rubio a su inquilina

_-¿Abandonaras Konoha? ¿no piensas volver? -pregunto la peliblanca _

-"Claro que volvere,le prometi a Shisui-sensei que protegeria Konoha como el queria,solo me ire un tiempo quisas unos meses o un año,segun que suceda despues de que me valla,en cuanto vuelva vendre con un apellido diferente, asi no podran emparentarme politicamente con el Hokage ya que para todos el hijo del Hokage ya estara muerto y podre fundar mi propio clan "- Respondio el rubio

_-Perfecto,hagamoslo Gaki -dijo entusiasmada por ver el plan en accion_

-"Muy bien,solo asegurate de ponerle suficiente chakra" -dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba e iba al baño

Una ves dentro del baño,Naruto hiso los sellos de manos y creo otro rubio igual,al cual mando a pelear mientras el se iba de la aldea

Flash back fin

_-No seas modesto Gaki,la verdad te salio a pedir de boca el plan..ahora ¿a donde vamos primero? -pregunto la peliblanca_

-"Iremos hacia Kiri,es la unica aldea ninja neutral,creo que me recibiran bien como simple viajero que necesita un lugar para quedarse un tiempo,tambien podria hacer de caza recompensas en el camino "-dijo el rubio mientras saltaba de arbol en arbol

_-Muy bien Gaki entonces creo que podriamos pasar por un pueblo que esta cerca de aqui por nuestro primer trabajo,esta a una hora por el camino en que vas,pero quiero que lleges en 20 minutos ¿entendido? -ordeno la shinigami_

-Ha-hai sensei -respondio el rubio mientras apuraba el paso

MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA

Minato y Kushina estaban destrozados, acababan de perder a su hijo justo el dia en que se habian enterado de que por obra de un milagro su hijo se habia recuperado de su "condicion", y no solo eso si no que tambien era un genio innato,lo que los hacia sentir peor al saver que perdieron la oportunidad de entrenar a su hijo junto a sus hermanas y verlo convertirse en un gran ninja

-¿Porque nos paso esto Minato? justo cuando podemos entrenarlo y verlo hacerse fuerte como sus hermanas -sollosaba Kushina

-yo-yo.. - Natsumi desde su asiento,miraba como sus padres se abrasaban llorando junto con su hermana sintiendose terriblemente mal por lo que habia hecho, pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos violetas

-Me voy a caminar -dijo Natsumi mientras salia por la puerta,despues de unos minutos caminando entro en un bosque cerca de la zona de entrenamiento 7,volteo hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la viera y se echo a llorar amargamente sentada, abrazando sus rodillas -"Oni-chan yo no queria hacerlo lo juro,no se lo que me paso y estoy asustada por si pueda volver a suceder...lo siento"-

Asi Natsumi siguio llorando una media hora hasta que ya no pudo mas y se decidio el volver a casa a dormir,al entrar solo pudo ver a su hermana y a sus padre abrasados mientras dormian en el sofa de la sala de estar,como pudo se acomodo entre ellos y cerro los ojos para ir al reino de morfeo

CON NARUTO

Nuestro rubio seguia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta del pueblo que ya estaba a solo unos metros

_-6,5,4,3,2 -y antes de que la peliblanca terminara de contar, Naruto toco la puerta del pueblo y grito_

-LLEGUE SENSEI -mientras caia rendido por el cansancio

_-Muy bien Gaki,solo por eso no te duplicare los pesos todavia -dijo la shinigami en el interior del rubio_

-¡Gracias! -grito el rubio mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire

-Muy bien es hora de explorar el pueblo y buscar algun trabajo para ganar dinero -decia mientras caminaba por las calles,recibiendo muchas miradas lujuriosas de las mujeres por su ropa que resaltaba mucho su trabajado cuerpo- emm sensei ¿porque me miran asi? -pregunto Naruto con su clasica inosencia

_-Nada Gaki, nada solo sigue caminando y no les des bolilla a esas - decia la shinigami rechinando los dientes-"Malditas,¿como se atreven a mirar asi a mi Gaki? ¿Mi Gaki? ¿desde cuando le digo asi? demonios, algo raro me esta pasando"-_

-Muy bien -dijo el rubio ignorante de lo que pasaba con su inquilina- es hora de comenzar con esto-

-Auxcilio! alguien ayudeme!-se escuchaba un grito a la lejania de lo que parecia ser una chica

-Alguien necesita ayuda..debo ir -decia el rubio mientras corria hacia donde venian las suplicas

Al llegar al lugar de donde venian los gritos se sorprendio al ver como unos aldeanos golpeaban a una niña, que aparentaba tener su misma edad con cabello largo y castaño vestia una yukata negra claramente desgastada y unas sandalias blancas, sin compasion alguna mientras le gritaban

-¡MUERE MALDITO DEMONIO! -era el grito mas comun entre todos los presentes

Al ver esto Naruto sintio como la rabia se apoderaba de el, deseaba matar a esos sujetos de la peor manera posible, con eso en mente un furibundo rubio tomo una de sus Katanas y la sujeto con ambas manos para que, en un golpe de velocidad, todos los que estaban golpeando a la niña cayeran con muchos cortes medianamente profundos por todo su cuerpo

-Maldita escoria, deberia de matarlos pero yo no soy asi, oye chica -llamo el ojiazul haciendo que la niña levantara la mirada para ver a su salvador- ¿tienes familia aqui?-

-N-No se-señor,so-so-soy huerfana -decia la chica con un claro tono de miedo

-Oye no me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo, ademas devemos tener la misma edad.. si no tienes familia ¿quieres acompañarme en mi viaje a Kiri? -pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio

-E-E-Enserio? -pregunto la chica incredula para recibir por respuesta un asentimiento del rubio

-Claro que si,¿quieres o no? por cierto me llamo Naruto -replico el ojiazul

-¡Claro que quiero! -grito mientras iba y se abrasaba del braso del rubio, que se puso rojo al sentir dos muy generosos pechos encerrando su braso

-D-de nada pero ya vamonos -decia el rubio mientras echaba a caminar seguido de la chica-"un momento, acaban de darle una palisa ¿como es que puede caminar como si nada hubiera pasado?"-

_-Esa chica es una jinchuriky Gaki,por eso puede recuperarse tan rapidamente,ademas de que explicaria el odio de eso aldeanos por ella -respondio la peliblanca a los pensamientos del rubio_

-"Mmm una jinchuriky he? ¿podrias decirme quien esta sellado dentro de ella? "-pregunto el rubio

_-Mmm por la energia que siento,yo siria que es el Sanbi,ademas de que es el unico Biju que no estaba sellado tras la muerte de Yagura -decia la shinigami_

-Oye niña ¿como te llamas? -pregunto el rubio al terminar la conversacion con su inquilina

-Me llamo Hiromi, Naruto-sama -dijo la ahora reconocida Hiromi

-¿Porque me dices Naruto-sama? ¿cuantos años tienes? -pregunto el rubio con una seja arqueada

-Emm ¡asi! -dijo mientras estiraba sus manos con 7 dedos levantados

-¿¡7!? -pregunto desencajado el rubio por ver como una supuesta niña de 7 años tenia un par de "cosas"que cualquier chica de 15 envidiaria -"O dios mio soy un pervertido"-pensaba el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando

_-Gaki tranquilizate,ella no tiene 7,pon tu mano en su cabesa que quiero revisar algo -ordeno la peliblanca_

Asi Naruto puso su mano sobre la cabesa de la "Niña" y despues de unos segundos la quito

-"¿Que vio sensei?"- pregunto el ojiazul

_-Esa niña tiene un gran trauma que le hiso olvidar toda su vida despues de los 7 años,hasta que no lo supere no recuperara su memoria y seguira pensando que tiene 7,no le menciones nada de esto, debe de superar ese trauma sola -explico la shinigami_

-"Muy bien sensei"- dijo el rubio mientras miraba a la niña que tocaba sus pechos con la punta de sus dedos-¿qu-que ha-haces Hiromi?-pregunto el rubio completamente rojo

-Ohh mire Naruto-sama son muy grandes,no recordaba que fueran tan grandes -decia mientras levantaba sus pecho con las manos

Pero al ver al rubio lo encontro tirado sobre un charco de sangre que brotaba de su nariz,con espirales en los ojos mientras repetia"es una nena,es una nena,es una nena" apenas en un susurro

-¡¿Que le sucedio Naruto-sama?! ¡¿acaso lo golpeo algun arma?! -pregunto inocentemente la "pequeña"

-Si,dos enormes masas me dieron justo en los ojos -decia el ojiazul a modo de broma

-¡¿Enserio?! -grito la castaña mientras ponia una cara de miedo total y volteaba la cabesa de lado a lado,buscando al supuesto agresor

-"si que es ingenua"- pensaba el rubio mientras se levantaba y se disponia a caminar-¡que era una broma Hiromi! vamos que tenemos que llegar rapido a un lugar para acampar -

-Hay voy Naruto-sama espereme -grito la "Niña" mientras corria detras del rubio

Siguieron caminando por un buen rato antes de ver a lo lejos un bosque muy espeso que parecia ser el lugar perfecto para acampar, rapidamente el rubio levanto la carpa y prendio una fogata con un jutsu Katon

-Muy bien Hiromi ahora que viajaras conmigo tendre que poner algunas reglas –decia el rubio a una atenta castaña- 1° no me digas Naruto-sama me hace sentir viejo, 2° nada de quejas sobre que te duele algo o lo que sea mientras caminamos a menos que sea algo muy doloroso y no un capricho, 3° si alguien nos ataca quiero que te escondas o te pongas tras de mi ¿esta bien? Se ve que no tienes experiencia ninja asi que dejame los malos a mi –

-Muy bien Naruto-sama –dijo Natsumi, sacandole una gota estilo anime en la nuca al rubio, algo le decia que pasaria mucho antes de que la chica respetara la primera regla

Asi pasaron la noche tranquilamente, o bueno no tan tranquilo ya que Naruto no llevaba dos carpas tuvieron que dormir los dos en la misma, lo que termino con un rubio con grandes ojeras producto de la falta de sueño causada por "ciertas cosas" de la castaña que terminaron aplastadas contra la espalda del rubio por un movimiento de esta mientras dormia

DEVUELTA EN KONOHA

En la academia se vivia un silencio sepulcral, ahora se estaban llevando a cabo reuniones en todos los salones de los grupos que fueron testigos de la muerte del rubio el dia anterior y en el salon que alguna ves fue el de Naruto se encontraba el Yondaime junto con su esposa y sus hijas santados frente a toda la clase y los padres de los alumnos junto con Iruka y Mizuki

-Muy bien se que se preguntaran el porque de estas reuniones –dijo Iruka- la verdad estamos tratando de hablar con ustedes sobre lo sucedido ayer en el examen para genin, queremos que nos digan cualquier cosa que los este atormentando, algun recuerdo u sentimiento de tristeza por la perdida de Naruto queremos que la compartan con nosotros para poder hablarlo –explico el castaño esperando que sus alumnos no esten traumados por la imagen del cuerpo calcinado del rubio

-¿Por qué deveriamos sentirnos mal por la muerte de ese dobe? -pregunto el Uchiha con su clasico tono de arrogancia

-Si Sasuke-kun tiene razon, el era solo un huerfano mas, no pertenecia a ningun clan importante asi que su muerte no nos mueve un pelo -concordo Sakura con las palabras de su amado Uchiha

-¿Huerfano? -pregunto el Hokage con clara ira en su vos- ¿Quién dijo que Naruto era huerfano? –

-El nos decia que no tenia apellido asi que supusimos que seria huerfano solo que no queria admitirlo, que cobarde -dijo Hinata tratando de llamar la atencion del azabache con sus palabras insultantes contra el "fallecido" chico

Esa respuesta hizo decaer mucho al rubio mayor, su hijo no queria que supieran su apellido ¿acaso el no los queria? No lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia era que Konoha recordaria el nombre de Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, hijo del Yondaime Hokage y la habanero sangrienta

-Naruto era mi hijo -espeto el Yondaime, dejando a todos en el salon de clases callados ¿acaso era una broma del hokage?

-Perdone hokage-sama ¿acaso es una broma? –pregunto nervioso el chunin de la cicatriz

-No, Naruto era mi hijo, mayor que Natsumi y Mito por solo unos minutos -respondio Minato con seriedad clara en su vos, señalando que no era ninguna broma

Como consecuencia de sus palabras Mito y Natsumi comenzaron a llorar mientras se abrazaban a su madre en busca de consuelo, se sentian terrible al pensar que su hermano murio pensando que ellas lo odiaban cuando en realidad siempre buscaron protegerlo

Todo el salon quedo en silencio nuevamente, nadie podia decir nada ni tratar de desmentir las palabras del lider de la aldea, no sa habian dado cuenta antes pero era verdad que Naruto y el Yondaime eran como dos gotas de agua

Nami, por su lado, estaba muy impactada, ella habia insultado y tratado de huerfano y debil al hijo del hokage ademas de la persona que la habia salvado de una muerte segura en su pelea contra Natsumi, se sintio una escoria al recordar su comportamiento tan vergonzoso

-¿Y que? -pregunto el Uchiha rompiendo el silencio- solo era un debilucho y el ser hijo de ninjas como ustedes solo me hace pensar que no se merecia llevar su sangre -dijo, dejando sorprendida a Mikoto, que se encontaba cerca de su amiga y excompañera de equipo, por la falta de emociones de su hijo

-Sasuke-kun tiene razon como siempre, se merecia morir si era tan debil teniendo a padres como ustedes para enseñarles en verdad era un idiota -segundeo la pelirosa, la madre de esta no dijo nada, si su hija queria ser asi que lo fuera, la verdad no le interesaba mientras consiguiera un buen marido que la mantuviera a ella y a su hija

Hinata solo se limito a asentir a las palabras de su amado azabache, aunque este solo siguio ignorandola como siempre

Todo el salon estaba esperando la reaccion de las pelirrojas por las palabras del uchiha y sus fans, pero estas estaban completamente destrozadas y no reaccionaron, lo que nadie se espero fue como una gran cantidad de insectos comenzaron a rodear a los 3 que habian hablado mal sobre el rubio mientras que estos quedaban paralizados, al mirar a sus pies pudieron ver como sus sombras se conectaban con la sombra de Shikamaru que se encontraba sentado en su lugar y lentamente llevo sus manos al frente en forma de oracion, siendo copiado por los 3 que estaban atrapados en su Kagemane no jutsu (Jutsu de posecion de sombra), mientras la capa de insectos seguia engulliendo su cuerpo y frente a ellos se colocaban Chouji y Kiba que se preparaban para golpear a los indefensos Uchiha, Hyuga y Haruno, los padres de la Haruno y el padre de la Hyuga iban a intervenir pero fueron frenados por el Kagemane no jutsu de Shikaku Nara, padre de Shikamaru, que se habia hartado de la actitud de esos 3 y si su hijo y sus amigos querian darles una leccion el los ayudaria a que nadie interrumpiera

-¡Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru y Shino paren esto ya! -grito Iruka

Los nombrados no hicieron caso a lo dicho por su sensei, pero fueron frenados por el grito de sus madres, puede que estubieran muy enojados pero no iban a hacer algo con lo que su familia pueda quedar en vergüenza, ya despues se encargarian de hacer pagar a esos 3

Una ves la tecnica del Nara se desactivo y los insectos del Aburame se retiraron del cuerpo de las victimas estas rapidamente comenzaron a quejarse por la situacion anterior

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacernos algo asi imbeciles?! ¡tuvieron suerte de que Sasuke-kun estaba distraido si no hubieran caido a sus pies! ¡¿me escucharon?! -grito Sakura, dejando sordos a la mitad del salon

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se limito a sonreir arrogantemente por las palabras de su fangirl n°1 pero la verdad el estaba muy frustrado, habia sido inmovilizado por un grupo de ineptos de clanes debiles, como el les decia

Hinata por otro lado estaba muy asustada, los insectos del Aburame la asustaban mucho y, buscando consuelo, se agarro del brazo del azabache, pero este solamente la hizo soltar el agarre de manera brusca

-No me toques –dijo con asco el Uchiha, dejando a la ojiperla con la cabeza gacha por su la vergüenza que sentia por ser tan cobarde, sin siquiera pensar en que su amado era un idiota

-Tranquilos por favor -pidio el Yondaime- veo que nadie ademas de los herederos de los clanes Aburame, Inuzuka, Nara y Akimichi se ven afectados por la muerte de Naruto, pero debo informarles que el novato del año sera Naruto aunque ya no este con nosotros –

-¡¿Cómo puede ser eso?! ¡Yo soy el mejor, ademas de que el dobe esta muerto el no puede ser el novato del año! -se quejo el Uchiha, haciendo enojar aun mas al rubio mayor

-¡Escuchame bien mocoso! -grito Kushina asustando al azabache- ¡No me importa una mierda tu apellido, tu no hablaras mal de mi hijo! ¡¿entiendes?! ¡el te pateo el trasero en el torneo!¡¿o acaso no recuerdas el genjutsu en el que te metio sin siquiera esforzarse?! Un Uchiha cayendo en un genjutsu asi de facil, que patetico y despues le dices debil a mi hijo -estallo la pelirroja, hiriendo profundamente el orgullo de Sasuke que decidio quedarse callado, era la verdad el "dobe" lo habia derrotado

-Muy bien ya basta Kushi-chan -tranqulizo el Yondaime a su esposa- muy bien la reunion termino, espero entiendan la situacion que estamos pasando, dentro de unos dias se hara el velatorio asi que el que quiera ir a dar el ultimo adios le avisaremos el dia y hora -termino de hablar el Hokage mientras tomaba las manos de sus hijas y esposa y desaparecian en un destello amarillo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DE KONOHA

-Savia que no moririas sin ser una leyenda primero Naruto, no se porque te fuiste pero estoy seguro de que tenias tus razones,espero que vuelvas pronto,te estare esperando para tomar una buena taza de te y charlar sobre las aventuras que seguramente tendras asi que asegurate de volver antes de que el tiempo me gane la partida -decia Sarutobi mientras miraba como en el lugar de la morge donde deveria estar el cuerpo del rubio no habia nada mas que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre

**YA ESTA! aca termina el 12°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde vimos cuales son los planes de Naruto ahora que se fue de la aldea ,ademas de meter a esta OC que es Hiromi, que tendra gran importancia en la historia de nuestro rubio, tambien la reaccion de los compañeros del rubio al enterarse de su linaje y ademas de que Sarutobi save que Naruto sigue vivo y le guardara el secreto jeje bueno para el siguiente cap. llegada a Kiri, y una revelacion que dejara al rubio muy intrigado**


	14. Velatorio, Venganza y Llegada a Kiri

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayendoles esta actualizacion inesperada del fic, como sabra uba a subir el capitulo mañana pero ya que hoy no tube que ir al gimnasio porque mi entrenador no fue decidi subirlo como sorpresa jeje, bueno sin mas los dejo con el 13°Cap, nos vemos!**

CAP.13 Velatorio, Venganza y Llegada a Kiri

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el encuentro de Naruto con la castaña Jinchuriky,se la han pasado caminando de pueblo en pueblo,ya que la "niña" no savia correr por los arboles el vieje se retraso mucho devido a que tuvieron que ir caminando,igualmente al rubio no le importaba ya que en el camino pudo encontrarse con muchos maleantes que le ayudaron a entrenar un rato,ahora se encontraban en un barco rumbo a Kiri,al fin iban a llegar a su destino despues de mucho viaje

-Naruto-sama ¿que vamos a hacer a Kiri? -pregunto la castaña

-Sencillo Hiromi-chan,voy a ofreser mis servicios como casarecompensas a cambio de que nos dejen quedarnos en la aldea -respondia el rubio

-Ahh ok pero ¿como casarecompensas no tendras que viajar mucho? -pregunto Hiromi

-Si,tendre que ir en busca de los criminales del libro bingo,pero seran solo criminales de rango C asi que no correre mucho peligro -decia el ojiazul

-Pero si usted se va yo me voy con usted ¿no? -pregunto la jinchuriky

-No Hiromi tu te quedaras en -pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la castaña se le abalanso llorando mientras agarraba el cuello del buso de Naruto y lo sambarreaba de adelante a atras

-¿Porque no puedo ir? andele Naruto-sama dejeme ir,yo quiero ir vamos diga que si agalooo -decia de manera infantil y con los cachetes inflados la castaña mientras seguia agitando la cabesa del rubio

Naruto por otro lado no savia si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno, en el cielo porque cada ves que la chica lo sacudia metia su cabesa entre sus pechos,lo cual tenia al rubio con un hilillo de sangre en la nariz,y en el infierno por su maldita consciencia que no paraba de recordarle que era una "nena de 7 años" de la cual disfrutaba el contacto de sus pechos

Apenas recordo esto Naruto se separo de la chica y se comenso a asotar la cabesa contra la pared y repetia "soy un pervertido,soy un pervertido,soy un pervertido" mientras una cascada de lagrimas salian de sus ojos de manera comica

La "pequeña"al ver como su "salvador" se autogolpeaba,solo atino a reirse a carcajadas de manera escandalosa mientras se agarraba el estomago por la graciosa escena

Una ves pasado el curioso momento,el rubio y su acompañante vieron a lo lejos una isla a la cual se estaban aproximando,una ves el barco encayo ellos se dispusieron a bajar para llegar de una ves por todas a Kiri

MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA

Era un dia triste en Konoha,hoy se cumplia una semana del fatal accidente de los examenes para genin,aunque muy pocos savian de la verdadera identidad del fallecido toda la aldea habia visto como el Yondaime y su esposa lo lloraron,por lo cual supusieron que era conocido suyo..si tan solo supieran

Ahora en la oficina del Hokage de encontraban Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai,Asuma Sarutobi Y Kakashi Hatake parados en frente del escritorio del Hokage,que los miraba con una debil sonrisa, tenia notorias ojeras y los ojos inchados,clara señal de haber estado llorando por mucho tiempo

-Muy bien diganme,quienes seran los integrantes de sus equipo -dijo el rubio mayor

-Yo Asuma Sarutobi solicito la conformacion del nuevo trio Ino-Shika-Cho bajo mi tutela -decia el Sarutobi

-Yo Yuhi Kurenai solicito la conformacion de un equipo conformado por Hinata Hyuga,Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka -dijo la ojiroja

-Yo Kakashi Hatake solicito la formacion de un equipo conformado por Sasuke Uchiga,Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze y Haruno Sakura -dijo el ciclope de pelo plateado

-Yo la grande y hermosa Mitarashi Anko quiero formar un equipo conformado por Senju Megumi,Nami Uchiga y Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze-decia Anko con su clasico tono irrespetuoso

-Muy bien,ya que nadie pidio al mismo genin todos los integrantes de los equipos seran avisados mañana en la academia donde deveran de ir a buscarlos para imponerles la prueba para genin real -decia con vos apagada el Yondaime -pueden retirarse -

Dicho esto todos los jounin desaparecieron en un Sunshin de hojas,menos Kakashi que miraba a su sensei con preocupacion

-Sensei usted no esta bien,se que lo de Naruto le afecto pero deve tomarse el tiempo necesario para recuperarse,si no corre el riesgo de sufrir un colapso nervioso -decia seriamente el peliplata

-Ya lo se Kakashi,pero es tan extraño pensar que no podre verlo de nuevo,pensar..que no podre entrenarlo como queria,que por mi idiotes perdi a mi hijo -decia Minato mientras gruesas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

-No fue su culpa sensei,no fue culpa de nadie eso fue un accidente -decia Kakashi tratando de tranquilisar al Hokage

-Esta bien Kakashi ire a descansar,por favor dile a la secretaria si no se puede hacer cargo del trabajo por hoy -dijo Minato mientras desaparecia en un destello amarillo

-"Sensei,se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido,lo vivi con la muerte de Obito y Rin,por eso es que tiene que tratar de sobreponerse a la trajedia,tratare de ayudarlo en lo que pueda pero esto es algo que usted tiene que hacer solo"- pensaba el enmascarado mientras iba a hacer lo que su sensei le pidio

EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE

Kushina estaba sentada en el sofa de la sala de estar,con una tasa de te en las manos y una clara cara de cansansio y tristesa,se levanto mientras se llevaba la tasa a la boca y se dirigia al patio de atras

Tras estar sentada afuera por un tiempo,se decidio a volver a entrar a la casa y entretenerse con algo,desde la muerte de su hijo su vida y la de su familia habia perdido el color,Natsumi y Mito se la pasaban entrenando,habian desarrollado un gran escudo que bloqueaba sus emociones hacia con todos,menos con ellos que eran los unicos con los quienes se dejaban abrasar mientras lloraban la perdida de su oni-chan

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo..lamento haberte fallado Naruto-kun,pero me redimire entrenando a tus hermanas para que se vuelvan muy fuertes y puedas estar tranquilo en el otro mundo sabiendo que ellas podran cuidarse solas -decia Kushina al aire

-Claro que lo haremos Kushi-chan -decia una vos detras de la pelirroja,la cual reconocio al instante

-Mina-kun..¿no deverias estar en la torre? -pregunto la Uzumaki

-Estare un tiempo de vacasiones para pasarlo con ustedes -decia el rubio mayor mientras abrasaba a su esposa por la espalda y apollaba su cabesa en su cuello -lo extraño Kushi-chan -decia el Hokage con vos quebrada

-Yo tambien Mina-kun -respondio la ojivioleta mientras dejaba salir lagrimas como torrente por sus ojos,Minato Y Kushina se desidieron a entrenar a sus hijas para evitar otro accidente con el poder del zorro y redimirse por la supuesta muerte de su hijo

-Muy bien ¿Cuándo haremos el velatorio? –pregunto Kushina ya un poco recuperada

-Lo haremos hoy -respondio el hokage todavia abrazado a su esposa

-Muy bien, avisare a la familia de sus compañeros para que asistan, ya vuelvo –dijo la pelirroja mientras se soltaba del agarre de su esposo y salia de la casa

2 Horas mas tarde en la sala velatoria de la aldea de la hoja se encontraban todos los conocidos de Naruto junto con su familia, los Nara, Akimichi, Aburane y Inuzuka, todos estaban en silencio mientras miraban el cajon donde descansaba el cuerpo del rubio

Sarutobi, que se encontraba en una esquina del lugar fingiendo tristeza ya que el savia que Naruto no estaba muerto, habia echo un Kagebunshin y junto al Henge y el jutsu de muerte falsa habia logrado evitar que cualquiera se diera cuenta de la falta del cuerpo del rubio durante toda esa semana

Los amigos de Naruto estaban destrozados, habian perdido a su amigo de una manera tan tragica como inesperada, iba a ser muy dificil no escuchar la vos del rubio todos los dias como ya se habian acostumbrado, pero de algo estaban seguros y eso era que el Uchiha y la Haruno debian pagar por lo que habian dicho aquel dia en la academia, con eso en mente le dieron un ultimo vistaso al "cadaver" de su amiga y salieron del lugar en busca de sus victimas

A su ves las hermanas de Naruto estaban llorando desconsoladas en los brazos del sus padre, tratando de buscar consuelo despues de haber echo de la vida de su hermano un infierno solo por su sobreproteccion y el pensar que su onichan habia muerto odiandolas

Otra que se encontraba alli y lloraba desconsolada era Nami, ella habia tratado muy mal al chico que le habia salvado la vida a coste de la propia, Mikoto se encontraba consolando a la hija de una de sus difuntas amigas

-"Tu si eres buena persona Nami-chan, si tan solo el consejo no fuera tan machista tu podria ser la heredera del clan Uchiha y no Sasuke…Sasuke ya no te conosco, ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a ser tan frio y egocentrico? Lamento haber fallado como madre al no poder evitar que calleras en esta senda de venganza pero me esforzare para que vuelvas a ser el de antes, lo prometo"- eran los pensamientos de la Matriarca Uchiha mintras acariciaba los cabellos de Nami que se econtraba abrazada a ella llorando

Mientras tanto en las calles de Konoha Haruno Sakura caminaba tranquila en busca de su "amor platonico" para alimentar su ego un rato, o como ella le decia: "alagar sus habilidades", camino rumbo al barrio Uchiha, pero al llegar a la puerta se encontro con que alguien la estaba esperando recostado en el marco de la entrada, este alguien no era ni mas ni menos que Sasuke que levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa nunca antes vista en el azabache

-Hola Sakura-chan, ¿viniste a buscarme? –pregunto el Uchiha todavia con esa extraña sonrisa marcada en su rostro

-Ho-Hola Sasuke-kun -hablo la pelichicle muy sonrojada por el honorifico usado por el azabache- emm si venia a preguntarte si no queria ir a pasear un rato –dijo todavia muy nerviosa

-Oh bueno, vamos la verdad no tengo nada mas que hacer hasta el dia que anuncien los equipos –respondio Sasuke dejando muy sorprendida a la Haruno que ya esperaba un clasico "No" de su "futuro esposo"

-Mu-Muy bien, vamos –dijo Sakura mientras caminaba lentamente en direccion al parque seguida muy de cerca por el Uchiha

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos hasta llegar al parque, donde se sentaron en una banca a ver el lago que estaba cerca del lugar

-Sakura…¿tu tienes novio? –pregunto el azabache tras unos minutos de silencio

-Emmm N-No Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué? –pregunto la pelichicle muy nerviosa por lo que podria significar esa pregunta

-Ahh bueno, no es solo que estaba pensando si no tienes novio ahora podriamos… tu y yo podriamos.. -decia el Uchiha, pero se freno de golpe para molestia de Sakura que estaba completamente entusiasmada con lo que estaba por decir

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? –pregunto tratando de ayudar a su "amor platonico" a que siga ablando

-Nada, solo que tu y yo podriamos buscarte uno, la verdad estas plana pero estoy seguro de que algun chico estara lo suficientemente ciego como para que le gustes jajaja –se burlaba el Uchiha dejando a la Haruno muy shokeada por las hirientes palabras usadas por este

-Pe-Pero Sasuke-kun yo crei que..-decia Sakura al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Creiste que? –decia Sasuke mientras su tono de vos cambiaba a uno mucho mas demoniaco y comenzaba a crecer hasta medir as de tres metro, su ropa se rompio mostrando su musculos a flor de piel sangrando como su le ubieran arrancado la carne hace solo minutos- que me enamoraria de alguien tan ilusa e idiota como tu que solo se la pasa idolatrandome JAJAJA no seas estupida JAJAJAJAJAJAJA–se burlaba el mutado azabache

-No ¡No! Esto no puede ser de verdad! –decia la desesperada chica tratado de despertar de tan horrible pesadilla- ¡Ya deja de reirte por favor! –grito mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

Para sorpresa y alivio de la pelichicle al abrir los ojos se encontraba sola en el mismo banco en el que se habia centado con Sasuke, miro a los lados en busca del azabache pero no lo encontro, todo habia sido un sueño –en eso encontro un pedaso de la ropa que se le habia roto al Sasuke de su sueño en la transformacion- ¿o no?

Minutos antes en el complejo Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba entrenando en la parte trasera de su casa molesto al recordar su derrota en la pelea contra "el dobe" como el le decia

-Maldita sea, ¿Cómo es que alguien de elite como yo perdio contra un donadie? –pregunto al aire

-Quisas porque eres demasiado debil –dijo una vos demasiado conocida para el azabache

Al voltear pudo ver como Naruto se encontraba parado sobre la rama de un arbol mirandolo con una sonrisa burlona

-¡No puede ser! ¡tu esta muerto! –grito el Uchiha

-¿A si? ¿y como es que estoy hablandote ahora? ¿Te estas volviendo loco acaso? –pregunto todavia con la vos burlona muy presente

-¡Yo no estoy loco esto debe ser alguna clase de truco! –grito Sasuke

-¿Es un truco o solo no quieres admitir que "el dobe" que te derroto este aquí para volver a hacerlo? –pregunto mientras se colocaba en frente del azabache en posicion de pelea

-Muy bien si no estas muerto ¡me ocupare de matarte yo mismo! –grito el Uchiha mientras salia corriendo al encuentro de su contrincante

Pero por mucho que corria no podia acercarse al rubio, solo se mantenia en el mismo lugar como si algo lo sostuviera por la espalda

-¡¿Qué me hiciste?! –pregunto/grito Sasuke

-¿Yo? Nada, no ves que solo estoy aquí esperandote, vamos apurate si no me aburrire –se burlaba el ojiazul

-¡Ya veras maldito te matare! –seguia gritando el Uchiha pero era inutil, no podia acercarse

-JAJAJA ¡Vamos "ultimo Uchiha" acercate! ¡da vergüenza el pensar que eres el hermano menor de Itachi! El genio Uchiha con un hermano tan debil como vos JAJAJA –segui burlandose el rubio

-¡Ya basta! ¡basta! ¡BASTAA! –gritaba el azabache mientras sus pierna comenzaban a cansarse y su respiracion se agitaba, tras unos minutos mas de gritos y burlas el Uchiha cayo desmayado producto del cansancio y "Naruto" se deciso en un monton de insectos, de entre las sombras salieron Shino y Shikamaru con clara satisfaccion en sus rostros

-Muy bien todo salio como lo planeado, llevale este pedaso de tela de la remera de Sasuke a Chouji y Kiba para que terminen con la ilucion –dijo Shino mientras cortaba el pedaso de manga de la remera del desmayado Uchiha y se la dava a Shikamaru que a regañadientes fue a cumplir con lo encomendado por su amigo- Parece que ya pagaron por sus palabras, pero esto es solo el comienzo y su vuelven a hablar mal de nuestro amigo esto sera como el cielo para ustedes –dijo el Aburamen al oido del inconsciente azabache antes de dejarlo en el piso e irse de alli

DEVUELTA CON NARUTO

Nuestro queridisimo rubio se encontraba parado frente a un escritorio en la torre de la Mizukage,que se encontraba sentada del otro lado del escritorio mirando fijamente al chico que habia entrado a su oficina

-¿Que deseas niño? -pregunto la pelirroja con molestia

-Soy un viajero y quisiera que a cambio de mis servicios como casarecompensa me deje quedarme en esta aldea junto con mi acompañante -decia serio el rubio

-jaja ¿casarecompensas? ¿no estas muy joven para trabajar de eso? -pregunto burlonamente la Mizukage

-¿Y usted no esta muy joven para ser Mizukage? -respondio/pregunto el rubio contraatacando

-Jajajaja me agradas niño..bien los dejare quedarse,pero deveras de comensar con tu primera busqueda mañana en la mañana -decia la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras esta se iba deformando hasta formar una sonrisita pervertida mientras pensaba-"Umm es bastante guapo,quisas en un par de años el y yo podriamos.."-

Y mientras que la Mizukage seguia con su fantasia,el rubio y la castaña ya se dirigian a la casa que les indico la secretaria de la pelirroja para que vivieran,una ves adentro se dedicaron a organizar todas sus cosas para despues salir a comprar para cocinar y tras comer se acostaron a dormir

Para la mala suerte del rubio esa noche hubo una gran tormenta que asusto a la "niña",que se metio en la cama del ojiazul abrazandolo por la espalda y apoyando ciertas "partes" de su anatomia en la espalda del pobre (si claro.. pobre ¬¬) Naruto que no pudo dormir en toda la noche

Una ves la mañana llego nuestro,aun despierto,rubio se levanto a prepararse para ir en busca de su primer criminal,al rato se levanto la castaña tallandose los ojos y al ver como Naruto se estaba preparando decidio tomar una ducha

-Naruto-sama voy a tomar una ducha -dijo la castaña

-Ok ve que en 2 horas tenemos que irnos de la aldea -decia el rubio sin prestarle mucha atencion

-Naruto-sama yo no se bañarme sola..usted tiene que ayudarme -dijo la jinchuriky inocentemente

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! -grito el rubio completamente rojo

-Si Naruto-sama,yo no se bañarme sola asi que venga a ayudarme,¿o acaso no quiere ayudarme? -preguntaba la castaña con un ligero tono de tristesa

-NONONO no es eso es que,un chico no puede ayudar a una chica a bañarse -decia apresuradamente el rubio

-¿porque? -pregunto la "niña"

-¿porque? emm bueno..es tema de grandes asi que te bañas sola vamos -dijo el rubio con vos de mando

-(suspiro) Esta bien Naruto-sama lo intentare,pero tardare un buen rato en hacerlo sin ayuda -decia mientras se iba caminando hacia el baño

-"Ahhh me salve"- pensaba el ojiazul-"oiga sensei la he notado muy callada ultimamente ¿pasa algo?"-

_-¿Ehh? ah si Naruto lo siento,es que he estado algo confundida los ultimos dias pero ya estoy mejor asi que aumentare el peso de tus sellos en 25kg,ya seran 200kg asi que preparate ¿esta bien? -preguntaba la peliblanca _

Pero Naruto no escucho nada,solo pensaba en lo que primero que habia dicho y en el tono con el que lo habia echo ¿desde cuando Hime-sensei le decia Naruto y no Gaki? y ¿desde cuando se disculpaba? algo estaba pasandole y el tenia que saver que era

-"Emm sensei,¿se siente bien? la noto extraña"-pregunto el ojiazul

_-si Gaki estoy bien,¡vamos mueve tu trasero que vas a llegar tarde a tu primer encargo asi que apurate! -gritaba la shinigami volviendo a ser como siempre_

-"Emm esta bien"- decia el rubio mientras seguia buscando las cosas necesarias para su mision

Asi Naruto comenso a darse cuenta de que su sensei parecia tener una actitud medio tsundere,pero era imposible ¿no?

-(suspiro) Me pregunto ¿Cómo estaran mis hermanas en Konoha? –preguntaba el rubio al aire

_-Tranquilo Gaki,ellas son fuertes y lo superaran..no puedo creer que te sigas peocupado por ellas despues de como te trataron cuando estabas alli -respondia la shinigami a la pregunta de Naruto_

-"Puede que si,pero siguen siendo mis hermanas y yo su hermano mayor, aunque solo por minutos, es mi dever protegerlas y velar por su bienestar, eso me lo enseñaron mis senseis" –decia nostalgico el ojiazul

_-Si que te enseñaron muchas cosas los uchiha..debo de agradecerles algun dia -decia la shinigami_

-"Ni se imagina cuanto jeje" -sonreia Naruto mientras miraba como su acompañante ya estaba lista, rapidamente tomo lo poco que le faltaba para salir caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta del departamento seguido por Hiromi- es hora de comenzar esta nueva etapa -decia al aire

**Hasta aqui,ya termine el 13°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde vimos como Naruto y su acompañante siguen teniendo "escenitas" muy comprometedoras que estan comensando a sacar el lado pervertido de Naruto a la luz,ademas de que ya han llegado a Kiri y la mizukage los recibio con los brasos abiertos,en especial al rubio con el cual tiene planeado "ciertas" cosas cuando este cresca, tambien vimos como la familia del ojiazul se lamenta su "muerte"y como se la toma cada uno, ademas de la venganza de los amigos de Naruto hacia el uchiha y la chicle jeje...para el siguiente cap. time-skip,pais de las olas y reencuentro inesperado**


	15. Pais de las Olas, Reencuentro y Furia

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayendoles el nuevo Cap. Del fic, ya les habia comentado que actualizaría cada 2 dias asi que espero no se enojen jeje bueno hoy esta lloviendo a cantaros en mi ciudad asi que apenas estaba lindo para escribir un rato, queria preguntarle algo y es: ¿quieren que Naruto entre en akatzuki? Algunos me habian comentado de esto y me parece una idea interezante, bueno si asi lo quieren dejenlo en los reviews, sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo nuevo, nos vemos! :D**

CAP.14 Pais de las Olas, Reencuentro y Extraña energia

TIME-SKIP 1 AÑO DESPUES DEL INCIDENTE DE LOS EXAMENES GENIN

Desde su llegada a Kiri Naruto y su acompañante castaña,Hiromi han estado yendo de mision en mision,comunmente los mandaban por criminales rango C y no mayor,ya que segun la Mizukage los de rango mayor serian demasiado para ellos

Hiromi entrenaba de ves en cuando con Naruto para mejorar su estado fisico y no ser un estorbo en situaciones de peligro, estaba muy contenta con los resultados ya que en su ultima misio habia podido ayudar al rubio en una pelea contra 3 maleantes

Naruto,por otro lado, estaba sumamente metido en los entrenamientos, savia bien que necesitaba hacerse mas fuerte ya que Hiromi no era todavia lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse sola en las misiones y el debia mantenerse cerca de ella para evitar que nadale suceda, habie desarrollado una gran tendencia de sobreproteccion con la castaña

Habian vivido muchas escenas de malentendidos y, en la mayoria de los casos, terminaban con un ojiazul golpeandose la cabesa contra la pared repitiendo "Pervertido, Pervertido,Pervertido" una y otra ves, una imagen muy graciosa

Naruto tambien se habia dado cuenta de lo rapido que maduraba la "pequeña", su sensei le habia explicado que era que su trauma estaba poco a poco desapareciendo y le permitia madurar mas rapido, puede que nunca recuperara la memoria pero al menos podria vivir una vida normal una ves halla recuperado su edad cronologica

Tambien su relacion con la Mizukage habia mejorado mucho, ahora se llamaban por sus nombres sin ningun problema, ademas de que la pelirroja los invitaba a tomar Te a su casa algunas veces, cuando su trabajo se lo permitia

Pero para el rubio esas invitaciones eran algo que lo tenian intrigado, se sentia raro el estar con Mei sin ninguna clase de deber de por medio, sin misiones, sin papeleo, nada mas que un Te y una charla, un sentimiento muy extraño de calides lo embargaba al recordar esos momento de risas y felicidad al lado de Mei y Hiromi, un sentimiento que todavia no conocia lo estaba invadiendo y el pobre ojiazul no sabia que hacer, trato de mantenerse alejado de la pelirroja pero era peor, la tenia en la mente constantemente y no podia hacer nada para remediarlo, pero gracias a las constantes misiones se habia podido mantener distraido

Naruto tambien habia agarrado la cotumbre de leer, desde hacia un tiempo que comenzo a leer un libro, "La historia de un ninja audas" el primer libro de su padrino, puede que Jiraiya sea un pervertido total pero savia escribir historias increibles, pero lo malo era que cada ves que decia que leia los libros del sabio pervertido todo mundo lo relacionaba con los "icha icha", ya habie tenido una situacion muy incomoda el dia que le conto a Mei que leia los libros del albo.

Ahora se encontraban yendo hacia la torre de la pelirroja para buscar una nueva mision, habia pasado una semana desde que regresaron de su ultima mision y era raro que tardaran tanto en asignarles otra, asi que se apresuraron en llegar,una ves llegaron entraron a la oficina de la Mizukage,la encontraron sentada con los codos apoyados contra el escritorio y las manos entrelasadas delante de su boca,con una expresion seria rara en ella

-¿Sucede algo Mizukage-sama? -pregunto respetuosamente el rubio

-Naruto,la mision que les encomendare ahora es de suma importancia y necesito que la cumplan sin siquiera el menor de los errores -decia seriamente la pelirroja

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto la castaña

-Iran al Pais de las Olas en busca de uno de los 7 Kirigakure no Shinobigatana (7 espadachines de la niebla),Momochi Zabusa,la mision es convencer a Zabusa de volver a Kiri para entrenar a las futuras generaciones de espadachines de la niebla -dijo la Mizukage seriamente

-Momochi Zabusa..algo me dice que no querra escuchar lo que le diga, asi que siendo el un criminal rango A la mision deveria catalogarse como rango B por lo menos -decia el rubio pensativo

-Asi es,esta sera su primer mision rango B ya que han demostrado ser muy fuertes e inteligentes completando todas sus misiones rango C con maestria, ya que no son ninjas oficiales de Kiri por no haber ido nunca a la academia y no haber querido hacer el examen,no puedo mandarles apoyo asi que estaran solos,¿creen poder con esto? -preguntaba la pelirroja con preocupacion en su vos

-Claro que podremos,si ese tal Zabusa no nos quiere escuchar por las buenas nos escuchara por las malas,¿verdad Naruto-sama? -preguntaba inocentemente la Jinchuriky

-Sera dificil,pero nos ayudara a superarnos..aceptamos nos iremos de inmediato -decia el ojiazul mientras salia de la oficina seguido de su acompañante

-"Ten cuidado Naruto"- pensaba la Mizukage,muy preocupada por el destino del rubio

-¿En serio crees que mandar a alguien que ni siquiera es ninja de Kiri en busca de Zabusa es conveniente? –pregunto un hombre con un ojo tapado por un parche al aparecer en la oficina con un Shunshin

-Tengo confianza en el, juntos ellos dos han practicamente limpiado el libro bingo de rango C, ademas de que si enviamos un ninja de Kiri es casi seguro que Zabusa los matara sin siquiera dejarlo hablar, confia un poco Ao –respondio Mei calmadamente

-Si tu lo dices, pero hay algo raro en el chakra de esos chicos –dijo Ao dejando intriga a la pelirroja

-¿has usado tu Byakugan? ¿Qué viste? –pregunto la Mizukage sinceramente curiosa, que Ao usara su duojutsu robado solo para ver el chakra de unos chicos era algo raro

-La chica tiene grandes cantidades de Chakra, quisas las de un chunin a pesar de que parese no tener entrenamiento ninja, pero el chico es el que me intriga mas.. –decia Ao

-Vamos Ao habla, no me dejes con la duda –dijo la Terumi ya cansada por la actitud tan misteriosa de su amigo

-Esta bien, su chakra es extrañamente de color violeta, ademas que parece ser muy espeso a comparacion con otros pero quisa sea por el color que yo lo veo asi, ademas de que tambien tiene cantidades equivalentes a un chunin alto, sus ojos parecen tener algo extraño pero no se desifrar que… pero me parece familiar –dijo Ao dejando aun mas intrigada a la pelirroja

-"¿Qué tantos misterios ocultan ustedes dos?" –se pregunto mentalmente la Mizukage

Asi Naruto y Hiromi salieron de Kiri hacia el Pais de las Olas, iban a paso veloz ya que Hiromi ya habia aprendido a saltar por los arboles, no estaban a una ditancia demaciado grande asi que tras unas horas de viaje llegaron a los limites del pais, al llegar a las playas decidieron acampar al aire libre para descansar y estar bien físicamente, por si llegara a haber un enfrentamiento en el futuro

A la mañana siguiente nuestro duo ya se encontraba caminando por las playas en busca de el pueblo, caminaban tranquilos ya que habian podido descansar bien y era una mañana muy tranquila,pero al escuchar un gran estruendo cerca de su localisazion decidieron ir a ver que lo habia generado

Al llegar al lugar de donde parecia venir el gran sonido se encontraron con un panorama claramente alterado por una pelea,arboles quemados,muchisima agua regada por todo el piso y varios crateres de considerable tamaño

En medio de toda esa destruccion se encontraban tres jovenes, rodeando a un viejo que llevaba una botella de licor en la mano

Naruto rapidamente pudo reconocer a 3 de sus compañeros de generacion,su hermana que ahora vestia un vestido de pelea corto color rojo que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y debajo de este tenia puesta una calsa,su cabello lo seguia teniendo de la misma forma,con sus dos coletas ligeramente mas largas de lo que recordaba

A un lado de ella se encontraban Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha,ambos con kunai en mano mirando hacia una direccion en simultaneo

Al mirar en la misma direccion Naruto pudo ver como su objetivo,Zabusa,peleaba con gran fuerza contra Hatake Kakashi,la pelea parecia estar igualada en cuestion de poder,pero la balansa se inclino a favor de Zabusa cuando pudo encerrar a Kakashi en el jutsu de prision de agua

Lamentablemente para Zabusa parece ser que a su querida hermana se le habia ocurrido un ingenioso plan para poder liberar a su sensei (el mismo que hace Naruto en el canon),que una ves fuera de la prision de agua logro derrotar a Zabusa, confundiendolo con un genjutsu que hacia parecer que Kakashi le leia la mente, luego de que el Ninja Copia se acercara hacia el pelinegro para dar el golpe final,un ANBU aparecio clavandole 4 agujas Senbons en el cuello del espadachin, parando su corazón instantáneamente, una ves dichas las explicaciones de como Kiri lo habia enviado para matar a Zabusa el ANBU se dispuso a desaparecer en un Shunshin de agua

-Guau no lo hacen nada mal equipo Kakashi -decia Naruto saliendo de su escondite y dirigiendose hacia los cansados ninja de Konoha

-¡¿Quien eres tu y que quieres?! -pregunto Natsumi en un grito, desconfiada y nerviosa por la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque

-"Perfecto si no me reconoce mejor,despues de todo esta ropa la use solo el primer dia del examen antes de irme de Konoha" -pensaba el rubio -O lo siento, pueden decirme ..eso no importa, ella es Hiromi,somos viajeros y nos acercamos por el gran ruido que escuchamos -

-Ahh esta bien,pero ¿que quieres de nosotros? -pregunto la aun desconfiada pelirroja, mientras Sasuke cargaba a Kakashi, que se habia desmallado por falta de chakra, hacia un lugar seguro

-Quiero ayudar,se donde vive Tazuna asi que podria acompañarlos ,ademas de que me vendria bien un descanso de tanto viaje -decia despreocupado el ojiazul

-Muy bien te dejare ayudarnos,pero si intentas algo contra mi equipo ten por seguro que te matare -decia seriemente la pelirroja

-Tranquila pequeña que no intentare nada,bueno siganme que los guiare hacia la casa del viejo borracho ese -dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion al pueblo del que habia venido y le habian comentado de un constructos de puentes llamado Tazuna que venia con escoltas ninja, así que para reconocerlo no le fue muy dificil

Unos minutos despues los 8 intregantes del grupo llegaron a la cabaña de Tazuna,al tocar la puerta para entrar una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño y grandes atributos le habrio,venia vestida con una yukata amarilla con un delantal de cocina encima

-¿Que necesitan? -pregunto la castaña a los ninjas que tenia en frente con un poco de miedo en su vos

-¿Esa es forma de recibir a tu padre? -preguntaba Tazuna mientras salia de detras de los ninjas

-¡Oto-san! cuanto tiempo ¿como te fue? -preguntaba la hija del constructor mientras abrasaba a su padre

-Muy bien hija,ahora estos amables ninja me protegeran hasta que termine el puente y una a Nami con los otros paises -decia con una sonrisa el viejo borracho

-¡Que bien oto-san! por favor pasen y recuesten a ese que se ve muy agotado -dijo la castaña mientras invitaba a pasar a los ninjas de Konoha y recostar a su sensei en un sofa que habia en la sala

Naruto junto con Hiromi seguian esta escena, expectantes, mientras se sentaban en las sillas alrededor de la mesa

-¿Que devemos hacer Naruto-sama? -preguntaba la jinchuriky ya que su objetivo estaba aparentemente muerto

-Nos quedaremos aqui hasta que Zabusa vuelva,es obvio que ese "ANBU" trabajaba para el,eso explicaria el uso de Senbons y no armas mas mortiferas ademas de que no incinero el cuerpo en el momento sino que se lo llevo,es demasiado sospechoso asi que esperaremos una semana y despues nos iremos si Zabusa todavia no aparece -explicaba el rubio a la castaña menor-"ademas Mei-chan no me dijo nada sobre haber mandado a alguien a matar a Zabusa, si lo hubiera echo no nos hubiera mandado en esta mision"-

-¿Como que ese monstruo sigue vivo? ¿acaso no viste como ese ANBU lo mato? -preguntaba con tono burlon la pelirosa

-El tiene razon chicos -decia el recien consiente Kakashi- Zabusa seguramente sigue vivo y volvera,lo que sea que le halla echo ese supuesto ANBU para fingir su muerte seguro tardara aproximadamente 1 semana para recuperarse,tiempo que aprovecharemos para entrenar y mejorar su control de chakra,mañana comenzaremos asi que por hoy descanse y duerman que en la noche ya estare mejor para poder pararme por mi mismo -decia el peliplateado sentado en el sofa mientras se volvia a recostar y quedaba dormido en el acto

-Bueno Tazuna, queria preguntarte si no nos pueden dejar quedarnos aquí por un tiempo, te protegeremos tambien como pago, la verdad no tenemos dinero y necesitamos un techo bajo el cual dormir, ¿Qué dices? –pregunto el rubio

-Yo no tengo problema, mientras no intentes nada con mi hija –dijo Tazuna mientras liberaba una aura negra hacia el ojiazul, aunque este ni se inmutaba

-Bueno Hiromi tu ayuda aquí en la casa ¿quieres? La verdad no quisiera que te pase nada, con lo peligroso que esta el pueblo no me quiero imaginar las cosas que podrian pasarte –dijo el rubio preocupado por la seguridad de su compañera

-Claro Naruto-sama, solo mantengase lejos del peligro ¿quiere? –respondio la Jinchuriky

-¡Claro! ¿Cuándo me eh metido en problemas? –pregunto Naruto, pero al ver la expresion de Hiromi decidio replantear su pregunta- digo ¿Cuándo me eh metido en problemas y no eh salido ileso? –pregunto algo nervioso

-Umm nunca, pero siempre te salvas por poco asi que tenga cuidado –respondio la castaña claramente preocupada por la seguridad de su compañero

-Claro claro, me cuidare asi que no te preocupes –dijo el rubio restandole importancia a la preocupacion de su amiga

-Oigan ustedes,¿quienes son y que hacen aqui? -pregunto el uchiha sin tragarse el cuento del viajero, ademas de que habie estado atento a la conversacion de ambos y no era una platica comun entre viajeros

-veo que lo descubriste pequeño Uchiha, yo soy..bueno mi nombre no importa,ella es Hiromi mi compañera y estamos aqui en una mision que nos encargo la Mizukage en Kiri -decia el ojiazul

-Umm muy bien les creo,pero no quiero que me estorben en mi entrenamiento o les dare una palisa ¿esta bien? -pregunto el azabache intentando intimidar al duo,que ni se inmutaba por las palabras del ojinegro

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar el grito del niño que estaba sentado junto a Tsunami,la hija de Tazuna, se dejo escuchar en todo el comedor

-¡¿ACASO CREEN QUE PODRAN CONTRA GATOU?! ¡EL LOS MATARA AUNQUE ENTRENEN LO QUE VALLAN A ENTRENAR! ¡ES SOLO UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO! ¡USTEDES NO SAVEN LO QUE ES PERDER A UN SER QUERIDO, Y TENER SU RECUERDO GRAVADO EN TU MENTE, RECORDANDOTE QUE NO PUDISTE HACER NADA AL RESPECTO! -gritaba el pequeño

Naruto recordo fugasmente las palabras de su padre aquel dia de su 5°cumpleaños,y tambien el dia en que murio su querido Shisui-sensei y se enfurecio al ver a ese niño hablar asi de algo que ni siquiera savia si habian vivido

De un veloz movimiento Naruto tomo al niño del cuello de su remera y lo golpeo devilmente contra la pared,mirandolo directamente a los ojos

-¿Crees que no se lo que es perder a un ser querido y recordar todos los dias que no pude hacer nada para salvarlo? mis ojos son pruebas del sacrificio de mi sensei por mi y en ves de andar lloriqueando por su muerte yo seguí entrenando para proteger los ideales que el me inculco,si sigues pensando que no hay esperanzas entonces ¿porque guardas ese pedaso de foto en tu bolsillo? las unicas personas débiles son aquellas que no quieren ser fuertes -termino de hablar el rubio, soltando a un Inari sumamente asustado por el tono que empleo el ojiazul

-Me voy a caminar al bosque,Hiromi si no vuelvo esta noche no te procupes que vendre mañana por la mañana,nos vemos -Y asi el rubio salio por la puerta con destino al bosque,dejando a todo mundo callado en el comedor

Una ves se adentro en el bosque Naruto comenzó a golpear los arboles que habia alrededor, sentia mucha rabia por las palabras del pequeño Inari

-¡Maldita sea! –grito mientras una pequeña capa de energia negra se formaba alrededor de el, Naruto no se dio cuanta de esto y siguio desahogandose con lo que tenia alrededor

Grandes estruendos se escuchaban en todo el bosque, los golpes de Naruto eran cada ves mas fuertes y mortiferos, llegando hasta a romper arboles enteros de un solo puñetaso, la rabia lo estaba consumiendo y era demasiada, toda esa ira reprimida durante su vida en Konoha estaba saliendo a la luz detonada por las palabras del joven hijo de tsunami

Cada ves la energia negra lo cubria mas y mas, llegando al puno de que sus uñas comenzaron a alargarse un poco

Dentro del rubio una muy preocupada peliblanca gritaba desesperada para hacer entrar en razon a su alumno, pero era inutil Naruto estaba completamente ido por la ira que habia aflorecido en su mente

_-¡Con un demonio Gaki reacciona! –gritaba la shinigami pero era inutil- Ya basta… -dijo ya resignada mientras una solitaria lagrima corria por su mejilla por ver la situacion en la que se encontraba el rubio_

La lagrima llego a tocar el suelo del plano mental de Naruto, haciendolo reaccionar y detenerse, su cuerpo ya estaba casi completamente cubierto por esa extraña energia, que lentamente fue discipandose, una ves termino de desaparecer el manto que cubria al rubio este cayo desmayado por el sobreesfuerzo

Dentro del plano mental del ojiazul la diosa de la muerte miraba con preocupacion a su alumno, ella savia bien que era esa extraña energia negra y no le agradaba nada que comenzara a manifestarse en un momento asi

_-__"Gaki, por favor controlate… si "Eso" se libera todo el mundo pagara las consecuencias" –pensaba la shinigami mientras se esuchaban una escandalosas y psicoticas carcajadas por todo el lugar, algo estaba despertando…_

Aqui termina el 14°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde vimos como comenzo el arco del Pais de las Olas y el reencuentro de Naruto con sus antiguos compañeros de academia que ahora forman el aquipo 7,aunque estos no lo reconocieron y tambien vimos como exploto Naruto al escuchar a Inari hablar asi, para el siguiente capitulo mostrare el encuentro con Haku,ademas de ciertas "escenas incomodas" con Tsunami y Hiromi jeje


	16. Encuentro, Pelea y Misterio

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayéndoles el nuevo Cap del fic, la verdad me quedo mas corto pero es por una razon muy especial, se acerca un momento clave en la historia y pienso hacerle como una introduccion con este Capitulo, la verdad pienso subir el siguiente pasado mañana para compensar lo corto de este, lamento no poder hacerlo mas largo pero quiero dejar lo mejor para el siguiente cap jeje bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el Cap 15, Nos vemos!**

CAP.15 Encuentro, Pelea y Misterio

A la mañana siguiente del altercado entre Naruto y Inari vemos a una chica con una yukata rosada y un cinturon de seda negro,tenia el pelo negro y ojos marrones,caminando por el bosque con una canasta en el braso mientras recogia unas plantas del suelo,hasta que se encontro con un chico rubio dormido apoyado en las faldas de un arbol,extrañada la castaña se acerco al chico,pero al ver que no llevaba ninguna bandana de alguna aldea ninja se decidio a despertarlo

-Hey chico despierta que si duermes aqui afuera pescaras un resfriado -decia la chica mientras movia al rubio con el brazo

-Umm hola..lo siento me quede dormido,pero ¿tu quien eres? -decia Naruto mientras se tallaba los ojos

-Hola yo me llamo Haku,¿y tu? -decia Haku con una sonrisa

-Yo me llamo Naruto,es un placer conocerte Haku-chan pero ¿que haces a estas horas en el bosque? -decia el rubio correspondiendo la sonrisa

-Vi-vine a buscar unas plantas medicinales para un amigo -decia Haku con un ligero sonrrojo por el honorifico cariñoso usado por el rubio

-Ahh ¿quieres que te ayude? -pregunto el ojiazul

-Esta bien seria agradable un poco de compania -dijo la palinegra mientras se dava vuelta y se disponia a ir a buscar mas plantas,seguida por Naruto

-Y a esta amigo tuyo ¿que le paso? -pregunto el rubio buscando un tema de conversacion

-Tubo una pelea hace poco con unos ninjas que lo atacaron mientras cumplia con su trabajo -decia Haku con un tono serio- pero ya esta mejor,en una semana ya estara de vuelta en el trabajo -

-Umm que bien me alegro por el -dijo el rubio mientras recogia unas plantas y las ponia en la canasta de Haku,esta al ver que estaba llena se dispuso a taparla y voltear hacia su acompañante

-Muy bien ya tengo suficientes plantas para mi amigo,gracias por tu ayuda Naruto-san -dijo la pelinegra

-No hay problema Haku-chan,es un placer ayudar a una chica linda como tu -decia el rubio con una sonrisa inocente

-Bueno adios ah por cierto..soy hombre -dijo Haku mientras volteaba para ver la cara de incredulidad del rubio,pero se sorprendio al ver como este se acercaba y le agarraba un pecho y lo estrujaba

-Mentirosa,un hombre no tiene estos melones -decia el rubio riendose entre dientes

Haku enrojecio completamente antes de propinarle a Naruto una fuerte cachetada que lo dejo sentado en el piso,mientras ella se tapaba los pechos con un brazo

-¡PERVERTIDO! -grito antes de voltearse y salir corriendo

-Pero ¿yo que hice? -se preguntaba el rubio,el solo queria mostrar su punto no lo hacia con malas intenciones ¿no?

_-Gaki..¿que hacias tocandole los pechos a esa chica? -hablaba la vos en la mente del rubio con tono de molestia_

-"Nada solo lo hacia porque dijo que era un chico y yo me di cuenta de que un chico no puede tener "cosas" asi,entonces decidi poner mi punto claro..¿acaso hice algo malo?"-preguntaba el ojiazul

_-Enserio Gaki, puede que seas muy inteligente, pero con las chicas eres un completo idiota -decia la shinigami dando un suspiro por la inocencia de su compañero, luego se tomo un respiro y parecia haberse asustado, Naruto no volvio a escuchar a su sensei despues de esto asi que supuso que ya no queria hablar_

-(suspiro) ¿Quien las entiende? -pregunto el rubio mientras se paraba y se iba caminando hacia la casa del viejo borracho,como le decia el

Camino tranquilo por el bosque, aunque se sentia algo extraño, fugases imágenes de bestias gigantes venian a su mente, llego un punto donde tubo que frenarse y sentarse en el cesped a descansar, su mente era una maraña de imágenes que no paraban de llegarle, todas eran iguales, grandes bestia peleando contra una sola, parecia una guerra de todos contras uno, pero increiblemente ese unico enemigo parecia no tener problemas en pelear con tantas bestias al mismo tiempo

-"¿Qué me sucede?" –se preguntaba el rubio para sus adentros-"esta extraña sensacion… es igual que aquella ves que pelee contra Natsumi"- pensaba aun mas extrañado el ojiazul, esa sensacion de tener algo dentro que se va rompiendo, solo la habia sentido esa ves que se rompio el primer sello de contencion puestos por su sensei

Una ves mas recuperado, Naruto siguio su camino hacia la casa del constructor de puentes, esa sensacion no lo abandonaba y sembraba cada ves mas dudas en la mente del rubio, debia llegar rapido y ponerse en contacto con su sensei, asi apuro el paso y despues de unos segundos ya se encontraba frente a su destino

Una ves entro en la casa pudo observar que estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaban los ruidos de platos siendos movidos, venia de la cocina y Naruto al entrar en ella se encontro con Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna lavando los platos usado esa mañana

-¿Donde estan todos? -pregunto el rubio a la castaña

-Los ninjas de Konoha se fueron a entrenar,segun lo que dijo el mayor de ellos, Zabusa no vendra por mi padre si no hasta dentro de una semana -respondia todavia sin voltear a ver al rubio

-Umm esta bien,¿podria hacerme algo para desayunar por favor? -pregunto amablemente el ojiazul

-Claro no hay problema...¡¿Pero que te paso en el rostro?! -pregunto/grito Tsunami al voltear y ver el moreton en la mejilla de Naruto a traves de su mascara

-Esto,bueno es que me encontre con una chica en el bosque,charlamos un rato mientras la ayudaba a recoger unas plantas medicinales y cuando se estaba llendo me dijo que era hombre..fue obvio que estaba mintiendo y quise demostrarselo -relataba el rubio

-Emm y ¿que hiciste para demostrarselo? -pregunto la castaña,al momento Naruto con su mano derecha tomo uno de sus pecho y lo estrujo

-Solo hice esto y le dije:"un hombre no tiene estos melones",lo dije a forma de burla pero parece que se lo tomo a mal -decia el ojiazul,lo siguiente que pudo ver fue la palma de una mano impactando en su mejilla sana y un "¡PERVERTIDO!" de parte de Tsunami

-Lo vuelvo a decir,¿quien la entiende? -preguntaba el rubio al aire mientras se levantaba y se diriguia a la habitacion que compartia con Hiromi, entro y se sento en el medio de la alfombra en posicion de loto para asi entrar a su paisaje mental, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no podia…

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Naruto al aire mientras seguia tratando de entrar en su paisaje mental para hablar con su sensei sobre la extraña sensacion que habia tenido esa mañana y que no lo abandonaba

-"Sensei, ¿Sensei esta ahí? ¡Sensei!" –pero no recibia respuesta alguna, algo estaba sucediendo, eso era seguro-" Bueno ella es la shinigami, estoy seguro que podra con cualquier cosa asi que no creo que deba preocuparme" –penso Naruto

tras bajar y prepararse un desayuno, ya que Tsunami no se lo preparo, decidio iral lugar donde, se suponia, estarian Kakashi y su equipo entrenando

Una ves llego a un claro en el bosque, pudo ver como el equipo del ninja copia estaba entrenando su control de chakra, con el ejercicio de trapar alboles sin las manos,un poco mas lejos estaba Kakashi sentado sobre la rama de un arbol mientras leia un libro de tapa naranja, cada cierto tiempo soltaba una risita pervertida delatando que lo que estaba leyendo no era precisamente "apto para todo publico"

-¿No crees que es algo deligrante el estar leyendo cosas asi en frente de tus alumnos? -pregunto el rubio mientras caia en la misma rama donde se encontraba el peliplata

-Un ninja pude morir en cualquier momento y yo no tengo planeado morir sin antes haber leido toda la saga de "icha icha" -repondia sin despegar su mirada de su libro

-Umm buen punto,hablando de otra cosa ¿como le va a tus alumnos? -pregunto el ojiazul

-Bien,Sakura ya pudo subir al arbol por su gran control de chakra..lamentablemente esto se deve a que posee muy poco chakra por lo cual puede controlarlo sin mayor problema,en el caso de Sasuke y Natsumi,ellos poseen una gran cantidad de chakra por lo cual es mucho mas dificil controlarlo,en especial en Natsumi -explicaba el peliplata

-¿Y porque especialmente en la chica? -preguntaba el rubio aunque el ya savia la respuesta

-Natsumi tiene sellado en su interior a la mitad del chakra del Kyubi no Youko,ademas de que su familia de parte de su madre eran conocidos por su gran cantidad de chakra y longevidad -decia Kakashi

Naruto se quedo pensando un momento, si ella solo poseia solo el chakra del zorro ¿que fue eso que la controlo en los examenes genin de hace un año? era algo que tenia que investigar

-Muy bien Hatake, mas vale que entrenes bien a tu equipo porque si no moriran en su proximo encuentro con Zabusa -decia el ojiazul mientras desaparecia en un Shunshin (cuerpo parpadeanto) de rayos y volvia a aparecer junto a un arbol mas cercano a la zona de entrenamiento

-"Ese chico..me parece extrañamente familiar"- pensaba el ninja copia mientras volvia a poner atencion a su libro

-¡Si lo logre! -se escucho un grito proveniente de Natsumi que finalmente habia logrado correr 3 metros antes de caer

-Ya veras, no pienso perder contigo –dijo Sasuke mientras se lanzaba a trepar su arbol nuevamente

-Eso lo quiero ver –respondia desafiante la pelirroja

-"Parece ser que Natsumi comienza a superar la muerte de Naruto,aunque sigue sin mostrar sus sentimientos frente a todo mundo, ya confia en su equipo y su familia para ser ella misma…solo espero que Mito tambien este mejorando"- pensaba el peliplata mientras miraba como sus alumnos seguian con su entrenamiento

Pero en un momento, una explosion de humo en medio del claro alerto a todos los presente, de entre el humo una figura comenzaba a aparecer, no era nadie mas que Naruto, haciendo una "gran entrada" como le decia el, era hora de bajarle un poco los humos al Uchiha y el rubi lo sabia bien

-¿Qué hacen chicos? –pregunto el rubio, ignorando las caras de molestia de Sasuke y Natsumi

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Sasuke

-Tranquilo pequeño Uchiha no quiero pelear, solo queria ver si podia ayudar en su entrenamiento –respondio el ojiazul, conteniendose para no golpear al arrogante azabache

-Como si tu pudieras hacer esto –dijo Sasuke, para el ese extraño parecia tener su misma edad, era imposible que pudiera hacer el ejercicio, y si lo lograba era por la misma razon que Sakura, por la poca cantidad de chakra

-Mira –dijo Naruto mientras se paraba en el tronco de un arbol y caminaba en subida como si nada para terminar colgado de un rama, boca abajo

-¡Exijo que me digas como hacerlo! –grito el Uchiha, si ese "tonto" podia hacerlo era seguro que tenia algun truco

-Aja claro, logralo tu mismo idiota, yo entrene para lograrlo y no ay otro camino que ese, no existen atajos para ser fuerte –respondio el rubio, haciendo enojar mas al azabache

-¡¿A quien le dices idiota?! –grito/pregunto Sasuke

Naruto de un rapido movimiento aparecio frente a Sasuke, sorprendiendo a todos por su gran velocidad

-A ti, idiota –dijo el rubio tranquilamente, sacando de sus casillas al azabache

Sasuke lanzo un puñetaso al rostro de Naruto, grave error, el rubio rapidamente tomo el brazo del azabache y con gran fuerza lo aventó hacia un arbol, Sasuke en el aire pudo acomodarse y caer de pie sobre el arbol, aunque callo despues de unos segundos al no controlar bien su chakra para mantenerse parado en vertical

Apenas aterrizo el azabache se lanzo nuevamente hacia su oponente, pero apenas dio 3 paso ya tenia a Naruto frente a el

-Muy lento –dijo el rubio mientras le propinaba un fuerte puñetaso en el estomago, haciendolo escupir saliva y caer dolorido al suelo, con las manos en el estomago

-Ya basta Sasuke –dijo Kakashi llegando al lugar del enfrentamiento- Y tu tambien no te confies, puede que nos hallas ayudado antes pero eso no nos garantiza que no seas un enemigo, si vuelves a lastimar a alguno de mis alumno yo mismo te acabare –dijo el peliplata, aunque la verdad pensaba que era bueno el bajarle un poco los humos a su egocentrico alumno, el no podia ya que el consejo de la aldea no le permitia hacer mas que entrenar al Uchiha

-Muy bien, nos vemos creo que ya debo volver a la casa, y tu Uchiha trata de bajarle un poco a tu ego, creeme que ay muchos ninjas que son mas fuertes que tu, en comparasion con ellos tu no eres mas que un poroto –dijo Naruto mientras desaparecia en un Shunshin de rayos

El rubio volvio a aparecer en la casa de Tazuna,entro tranquilamente y se enfilo hacia su habitacion entro, se saco el buso y remera que llevaba puestos y se acosto rapidamente sin siquiera ver si habia alguien mas adentro

Una ves acostado el ojiazul no podia evitar sentir un raro calor en la espalda,volteo solo para encontrarse con dos grandes melones que lo atraparon entre ellos,imposibilitandole la respiracion,asi es Hiromi estaba acostada junto al rubio que ahora se ahogaba entre sus pechos

Despues de unos minutos de aguantar la respiracion Naruto e intentar despertar a Hiromi nuestro rubio ya no pudo mas y se decidio a despertarla de la mejor manera posible, abrio su boca y mordio fuertemente uno de los pecho de su acompañante haciendo que esta se despierte en el instante y se levante dejando su cara libre de la prision que representaban esas dos "armas mortales"

-¡Aire cuanto te extrañe! -gritaba el rubio mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire

-Naruto-sama,¿porque me mordio? -´preguntaba inocentemente la "niña"

-Emm bueno Hiromi lo que paso fue que...nada solo olvidalo ¿esta bien? -pregunto Naruto tratando de no entrar en detalles de lo que paso

-Muy bien Naruto-sama pero,¿se va a acostar tambien? -preguntaba la jinchuriky

-Emm si,pero esta bien ire al sillon de la sala -decia el rubio mientras se levantaba,pero fue detenido por un par de brasos que lo sujetaron por atras y lo guiaron hasta la cama nuevamente

-Quiero que duerma conmigo Naruto-sama,con usted me siento segura, estos dias me eh entido extrañamente asustada y necesito de su compania -decia inocentemente la castaña

-E-Esta bi-bien Hiromi,do-dormire contigo por hoy -decia el ojiazul muy rojo por la cercania del rostro de su compañera mientras esta se abrazaba de su braso, quedando dormida despues de unos segundos

-"En una semana tendre que ir en busca de Zabusa,el no querra escucharme por las buenas asi que tendre que pelear con el para que me preste atencion,solo espero que tu estes asalvo mientras yo peleo,si algo te pasara a ti yo no se lo que haria"-pensaba el rubio mientras acariciaba el pelo de la que es su compañera desde hace un año

Mientras tanto en la mente del rubio la shinigami miraba con preocupacion una puerta de metal cerrada al final de un pasillo muy largo mientras pensaba-_"yo tambien espero que no le suceda nada,porque un golpe asi terminaria de liberarlo y eso no puede terminar bien"-_ con una clara expresion de procupacion en el rostro la peliblanca se dispuso a volver hacia la casa que le habia creado el ojiazul,no sin antes echarle un ultimo vistaso a esa prision donde se escuchaban unos gritos espantosos pidiendo libertad

_**-Jajajaja -reia demencialmente- pronto me liberare y podre destruir a todos esos malditos humanos que se atrevieron a olvidarme jejeje pronto veran de lo que es capas un verdadero monstruo jajajajaja –seguia riendo mientras su vos se hacia mas y mas debil a medida que el gran pasillo se evaporaba dejando solo oscuridad**_

Una semana,en una semana el mundo veria nuevamente lo que es el terror y lo sentiria de tal forma que hasta los mas grandes monumentos caerian ante tal bestia, ajeno a esto Naruto seguia durmiendo abrasado a su compañera sin siquiera imaginar que esta seria la ultima semana de su vida como la conocia…

**Hasta aqui el 15° capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde vimos como Naruto sigue siendo muy inocente con el tema de las mujeres y sus extrañas escenas con Haku y Tsunami, tambien una pequeña pelea Sasuke-Naruto...ademas de dar incapie en un gran misterio que envolera a nuestro queridisimo rubio..para el siguiente Capitulo: pelea en el puente,transformacion y masacre…**


	17. Puente, Transformación y Masacre

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayendoles la actualizacion que prometi para el dia de hoy, la verdad tenia muchas ganas de subir este cap porque me costo mucho escribirlo y espero les guste, bueno no tengo mucho mas que comentar asi que los dejo con el Capitulo, nos vemos!**

CAP.16 Puente, Transformación y Masacre

Una semana despues del altercado con Zabusa

Habia pasado una semana desde el encuentro entre Naruto y el equipo 7, mucho habia sucedido, Naruto se la pasaba entrenando y cuando podia iba a hablar con Tsunami, despues de su pelea con ella por el "accidente" tubo que pedir muchas disculpas antes de que ella lo perdonara, una ves dejado atrás ese tema, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que tenian en comun, aunque Naruto seguia sin decir su nombre y se mantenia oculto tras la mascara, eso no le impedia hablar con la casataña, en esta semana ella fue la unica que lo mantuvo tranquilo

Esas imágenes de grandes bestias seguian atormentandolo todos los dias, pero gracias al desahogo emocional que tenia con Tsunami nunca habia vuelto a perder el control

Tambien Naruto no habia podido entablar comunicación con su inquilina, desde aquel dia en que desperto en medio del bosque no pudo volver a entrar a su plano mental, esto lo tenia realmente preocupado, sentia que algo estaba sucediendo, pero no podia hacer nada mientras no pudiera comunicarse con su sensei

Habia tenido varios encuentros con el equipo 7, Natsumi seguia entrenando sin siquiera prestarle atencion, la verdad esto lo tenia sin preocupacion, no tenia pensado volver a Konoha todavia asi que era mejor que su hermana no se enterara de que seguia vivo, por ahora

Con Sasuke todo seguia igual, Naruto simplemente no podia creer lo egocentrico que era el hermano de Itachi, igualmente no lo culpaba por esto, seguramente el consejo lo trata como si fuera un diamante en bruto ya que es el ultimo barón uchiha en la aldea, el consejo de konoha era solo un monton de ancianos

Pero no podia simplemente culpar al consejo, Sasuke era un arrogante y en cada oportunidad que tenia trataba de hacerlo entrar en razon, aunque ya no peleaba con el por la amenaza de Kakashi, eso no le impedia mostrarle uno que otro Genjutsu mientras este dormia, iluciones donde le mostraba que el no era el centro del mundo y que habia mucha gente que se esforzaba para hacerse mas fuerte a base de entrenamiento duro y no simplemente pedian que le eneñaran jutsus fuertes como si fuera un bebe pidiendo un juguete

Pero todo era inutil, Sasuke ya estaba muy sumergido en su propio ego como para salir ahora, lamentablemente el no podia salvar al hermano de su antiguo sensei de "La maldicion del odio" de los Uchiha en la que habia caido

Sakura era otro tema, ella era claramente toda una fangirl, no importaba las veces que el trataba de hacerla entrar en razon para que se tomara en serio su entrenamiento, ella siempre decia lo mismo "¿Para que ser fuerte si mi Sasuke-kun siempre estara ay para protegerme?", era lamentable que una kunoichi pensara asi, pero en algun momento ella se tenia que dar cuenta de que Sasuke no la queria, solo esperaba que ese dia no fuera el ultimo de la vida de la pelirosada

Esa mañana el equipo 7 se habia ido junto a su sensei al puente junto con Tazuna para protegerlo, en el dia en el que Zabusa supuestamente atacaria,mientras Naruto se habia ido al bosque a entrenar para ir a ayudar en la tarde en caso de que fuera necesario

Entreno unas horas con su guadaña, seguia sintiendose extraño y las imágenes de grandes bestias seguian en su cabeza, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ellas, era lo unico que podia hacer hasta que no hablara de nuevo con su inquilina

Rápidamente comenzó a entrenar con su arma, cortes iban y venían mientras sus movimientos iban lentamente subiendo la velocidad y fuerza, hasta que llego un punto donde la guadaña no parecia ser mas que un borron blanco por las vendas que la cubrian

-"Esto es extraño, ¿desde cuando tengo tanta velocidad?"- se preguntaba el rubio-" seguramente la falta de adicion de peso a los sellos de gravedad esta comenzando a hacerse notar en mi cuerpo, bueno no tengo nada que hacer hasta que sensei no les sume los 25kg"-

Siguio su entrenamiento, aunque despues de unos minutos sintio una extraña sensacion, como si algo malo iba a suceder

-"¿porque me siento tan extraño? tengo un mal presentimiento..mejor voy a ver como va el equipo de mi hermana para asegurarme de que esten bien"-pensaba el rubio

Asi Naruto se diriguio primero hacia la casa de Tazuna para ver que todos estaban bien,una ves llego pudo ver como Hiromi dormia mientras Tsunami cocinaba y Inari estaba en la sala sentado mirando por la ventana,se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores y se fue hacia el puente

Corrio rapidamente por todo el pueblo, ese sentimiento de preocupación seguia creciendo y lo obligaba a ir cada ves mas rapido, asi no tardo mas de unos minutos en llegar

Al llegar pudo ver como todos en el puente estaban desmayados,el equipo 7 se enfrentaba a Zabusa y el ANBU que habia "matado" al espadachin en su anterior encuentro,rapidamente se escondio para analizar la situacion con mayor detenimiento

Zabusa peleaba con Kakashi,parecia que la pelea estaba pareja, por lo que miro hacia el resto de los integrantes del equipo de su hermana,la chica de curiosos cabello rosados estaba junto a Tazuna con un kunai en la mano, mientras miraba como Sasuke y Natsumi peleaban con el enmascarado dentro de un domo de lo que parecia ser hielo,era claro que el enemigo de los genin era superior a ellos asi que se decidio a entrar a ayudarlos,asi rapidamente se colo por entre dos de los espejos y con un rapido corte de su guadaña logro parar una gran cantidad de senbons que iban hacia la pelirroja, antes de volver a enfundar su arma

-¡¿Que haces aqui?! ¡no te metas en esto que podrias morir,es demasiado fuerte! -gritaba la recien salvada Natsumi

-Saves hace mucho que perdi el sentido de la fuerza,mientras pueda moverme luchare con cualquiera que quiera dañar a uno de mis seres queridos,sin importar la desventaja que corra -decia Naruto mientras miraba fijamente al enmascarado que estaba en unos de los espejos

-¡Yo no te conosco!¡¿como es que me consideras un ser querido?! -pregunto/grito la pelirroja

-Puede que tu pienses eso,pero yo tengo mis razones creeme..ahora tu enmascarado,si quieres dañarlos tendras que pasar sobre mi -decia decidido el rubio

-Quiero evitar muertes pero si no tengo opcion tendre que matarlos -decia el pelinegro mientras su imagen se multiplicaba hasta haber uno en cada espejo,con senbons en mano cada una de las copias comenzó a lansar los proyectiles hacia los heridos genin de la hoja,Naruto al ver esto supo que apuntaba a puntos predeterminados del cuerpo,puntos vitales

-¡Demonios! -grito mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos de mano- ¡Raiton: Denki hansha-ban kōshi! (¡Elemento rayo: Reja de refleccion eléctrica!) - y aprovechando el agua en el piso apoyo la palma en esta y unos rayos comenzaron a salir de su mano,rodeando a los maleridos integrantes del equipo 7 y levantando una reja de electricidad que repelia los senbons

Una ves que el ataque acabo la reja electrica bajo y Naruto levanto su mano del piso y se dispuso a trasar otra secuencia de sellos

-Es hielo asi que creo que con esto sera suficiente -decia el rubio mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos de manos y tomaba mucho aire- "¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" –penso mientra exsalaba todo el aire contenido en forma de una gran bola de fuego

Pero, ante la mirada incredula del ojiazul, la bola de fuego no le hiso ni un rasguño a los espejos de hielo

-¿Escerio creiste que seria tan facil? -pregunto el enmascarado

-Claro que no, pero tenia que intentarlo – dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba tras su mascara

-No puede dañarme mientras este en estos espejos mientras que yo si puedo dañarlos a ustedes, rindanse -decía secuas de Zabusa declarando su victoria

-Puede que estes muy seguro dentro de los espejos de hielo, pero no te sirve de nada contra un jutsu que puede conducirse a traves del agua y alcanzarte –decia mientras volvia a hacer sellos de mano-¡Raiton: Jibashi¡ -y de la mano del ojiazul salieron unos potentes rayos que impactaron uno de los espejos que se conecto a todos los demas mediante pequeños rayos ,obligando al enmascarado a salir de los espejos para evitar terminar freido

-Maldito ya veras lo que..- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un potente golpe del rubio en el rostro lo mando a volar,chocando con un espejo y rompiendolo en el acto,su mascara se rajo y quedo descubierta la mitad de su rostro

-¿Ha-Haku-chan? -pregunto incredulo Naruto al reconocer el rostro de la chica que habia conocido unos dias antes

-Naruto-san no savia que eras ninja, lamento esto.. pero devo mantener a Zabusa-sama a salvo mientras pelea con el ninja copia -decia Haku mientras le lanzaba contra el rubio, lanzo una patada ascendente que fue bloqueada por Naruto, Haku rapidamente giro sobre si misma para conectar una patada en el rostros del rubio, lanzandolo contra el borde del puente

-¡No quiero pelear contigo Haku-chan! –grito el ojiazul mientras le limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que bajaba de su labio inferior

-Lo siento Naruto-san, pero debo hacer esto por Zabusa-sama –respondio Haku, mientras se volvia a lanzar contra el rubio

Naruto, ya resignado, se puso en posicion de batalla y espero, Haku lanzo un puñetazo al estomago de Naruto, pero este lo evadio dando un salto hacia atrás para luego lanzar una patada directo a las costillas de la pelinegra, Haku recibio la patada directamente y salio disparada unos metros antes de caer al piso, con apenas fuerza logro pararse y voltear hacia donde estaba peleando Zabusa, al ver a situacion rapidamente volvio a mirar a Naruto

-Lamento esto Naruto-san, pero debo proteger a Zabusa-sama –dijo la pelinegra mientras desaparecia en un shunshin

Naruto al ver hacia donde estaba Kakashi pudo ver como este estaba por atravesar a Zabusa con su Raikiri (cuchilla relampago), no tardo mucho en deducir lo que estaba por hacer la pelinegra

-¡No dejare que lo hagas! -grito Naruto mientras se lanzaba en la misma direccion en la que fue Haku,lamentablemente no llego antes que ella se pusiera frente a Zabusa para detener el ataque del ninja copia, pero pudo desviar el ataque de Kakashi para que le diera en el hombro izquierdo a Haku y no la matara

-¡¿Que haces?! ¡no ves que estan intentando matarnos y tu los ayudas! -gritaba el peliplata mientras retiraba su mano del hombro de la pelinegra y se disponia a cargar nuevamente su ataque

-Tanquilo Hatake, parece que ya no somos enemigos -decia Zabusa mientras volteaba a ver como una gran cantidad de bandidos, encabezados por un pequeño hombre vestido en un smocking negro,se acercaba a ellos

-Jejeje savia que no podia confiar en alguien que no fue capas de encargarse de unos mocosos,asi que contrate a estos amigos para que te mataran y acabaran tu trabajo por la mitad de lo que tu me pedias jajaja -de burlaba el mini-hombre

-¡Gatou eres un maldito! -gritaba Haku mientras se tomaba el hombro y frenaba la salida de sangre con un poco de ninjutsu medico que conocia

-Jajaja tranquila pequeña que no te mataremos,me serviras como parte del pago a estos caballeros -decia Gatou mientras apuntaba a los bandidos que miraban a Haku con una mirada lasciva-

-¡Yo no lo permitire maldito enano,hoy todos ustedes moriran! -gritaba Zabusa

-¡Ya callate! estas muy debil por la pelea, todos ustedes lo estan,ahora sera muy facil ganarles pero en el caso de que se me ponga dificil aqui tengo unos "seguros",que encontre por hay -decia el enano, mientras, unos bandidos se movian para mostrar como dos que estaban atras de ellos, cargaban a unos inconscientes Tsunami y Inari, y a una muy golpeada Hiromi y los lanzaba al piso sin ninguna delicadeza

-¡Hija! ¡Inari! -grito Tazuna- ¡dejalos ir maldito bastardo!

-"No es posible, yo fui a ver si estaban bien hace solo unos minutos, ¿Cómo es que no los detecte?"- se preguntaba Naruto internamente, lamentablemente cuando el fue a comprobar el estado de su compañera junto con la familia del constructor, no se percato de que en los arboles cercanos estaban los bandidos, listos para entrar a la casa apenas el se fuera

-Tranquilo que ahora no estas en posicion de amenazar a nadie, muy bien lo que haremos es lo siguiente..los ninjas se despojaran de todas sus armas y se entregaran para que los matemos mas adelante,las mujeres seran liberadas si lo hacen jejeje y si no lo hacen las mataremos aquí nomas, o las llevaremos a un lugar donde las trataran muy bien creanme jajaja -decia con una vos que denotaba maldad

Mientras uno de los bandidos levanto la cara de Hiromi para mostrar lo golpeada que estaba,con moretones en las mejillas y los labios inchados ademas de un hilillo de sangre que bajaba desde su frente

-Yo mismo te estrenare a ti pequeña zorra -decia el malnacido mientras lamia el cuello de la castaña

-Na-Naruto-sama ayudeme -decia debilmente la joven Jinchuriky mientras pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

Eso fue el quiebre,Naruto que miraba en shock lo que pasaba no podia contener mas las inmensas ganas que tenia de matar a esos malditos, acababan de cavar sus propias tumbas

-Malditos, ustedes… malnacidos… bastardos.. –decia el rubio en un susurro mientras sus ojos se oscurecian y una intensa aura asesina se dejaba sentir en todo el lugar, dificultando la respiracion de todos lo presentes y dejando de rodillas a los menos experimentados, un aura negra cubria el cuerpo del rubio lentamente, estaba sucediendo de nuevo pero esta ves era mucho mas fuerte que antes

-¡COMO SE ATREVEN A TOCAR A HIROMI! -seguia gritando completamente furibundo el rubio mientras el aura asesina se hacia mas intensa

-¡LOS MA**TAREEEE!** -grito mientras su vos cambiaba hasta tomar un tono demoniaco, sus brazos se llenaban de escamas negra, sus uñas y sus colmillos se alargaban, sus ojos se volvieron negros con la pupila rasgada de color blanco, su cabello paso de ser rubio a un negro opaco y crecio hasta llegarle a la espalda, mientras la capucha que tenia caia por el repentino crecimiento de cabello ,todo ante la temerosa mirada de todos los presentes

**-¡AHORA VERAN LO QUE ES EL INFIERNO! -**grito mientras se lanzaba a una velocidad increible, desapareciendo de la vista de todos y volviendo a aparecer detrás del bandido que sostenia a Hiromi, arrancando su cabesa de un sarpaso

Rapidamente y sin perder un segundo se lanzo contra los demas, brazos y piernas volaban, biseras salpicaban todo el lugar,todos miraban con horror la masacre que estaba causando el transformado Naruto, los gritos de piedad y dolor eran desgarradores pero Naruto ya no los escuchaba, el solo queria matar a todos y eso iba a hacer

Mientras en la mente de Naruto, una desesperada peliblanca luchaba para evitar que lo que estaba encerrado en el rubio no tomara completa posecion de su cuerpo, un rayo de energia blanca salia de las manos de la diosa e impactaba en la puerta de metal misteriosa que se encontraba al final de un largo pasillo pero era inutil, la puerta seguia abriendose y no se podia frenar

-Demonios no podre hacer esto,Naruto por favor tranquilízate -pero nada podia parar al enloquesido pelinegro que mataba todo lo que tenia en frente

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunto desde las sombras una vos conocida para la shinigami

-¡¿Que demonios haces tu aqui?! -preguntaba/gritaba la peliblanca

-¿Crees que abririas una puerta y yo no aprovecharia para escapar? pero eso no importa ahora, es obvio que necesitas mi ayuda para contener a esa cosa, asi que explicasiones para despues ¿si? -hablo la vos misteriosa

-Esta bien pero apurate y ayudame -decia la shinigami mientras aplicaba mas poder para contener a la "bestia" que tenia Naruto en su interior

-Ok aqui voy -dijo la vos mientras de un rincon oscuro salia un rayo negro que se unio a la energia de la diosa de la muerte y lentamente sometia a la criatura, pero si Naruto no se tranquilizaba la transformacion persistiria

Fuera de la mente de Naruto, este seguia matando a todos los bandidos, el puente se convirtio en el lugar de una masacre sin precedentes, los cuerpos y la sangre cubrian el suelo, el rubio siguio con la matanza hasta que solo quedo Gatou, que estaba completamente aterrado por la horrible escena que le habia tocado presenciar

Lentamente el todavia pelinegro se levanto y retiro su garra del ultimo bandido que habia matado, miro fijamente al enano mientras lentamente se acercaba a el, chorreando sangre de sus brazos transformados

**-Tu turno -**dijo todavia con la vos demoniaca

-Lo-lo-lo lamento de-dejame vivir po-por-por favor -decia el mini-hombre mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos- te dare todo el dinero que quieras pero por favos no me mates -

Pero Naruto ni siquiera lo escucho y de un rapido sarpaso le arranco el brazo derecho al mafioso, gritos de dolor y desesperacion salian de la boca de Gatou mientras Naruto arrancaba una a una todas su extremidades, los gritos cesaron cuando el corazon del enano no aguanto mas y se freno, para el rubio esto no fue suficiente y de un puñetazo incrusto la cabeza de su victima en el suelo, una ves terminada su tortura volteo hacia los espectadores de tan terrible masacre, que sudaron frio al ver la mirada llena de ganas de matar que posaba el pelinegro sobre ellos

**-Ahora ¿quien es el siguiente? -**pregunto con una sonrisa tetrica

Todos sintieron como se le iba el aire al ver como su muerte se aproximaba a paso lento, chorreando sangre de sus manos con una mirada que prometia una muerte horrible

-¡Basta Naruto-sama! -grito Hiromi mientras abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda- por favor ya basta,vuelva a ser el amable rubio que me salvo de aquellos aldeanos hace un año,por favor -decia con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos mientras apretaba mas fuerte el agarre

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de su compañera de viaje poco a poco volvio en si, su tono de cabello al igual que sus brasos,uñas y ojos,volvieron a la normalidad,y esa aura negra desaparecia lentamente, Hiromi al darse cuenta de esto disimuladamente le volvio a colocar la capucha, debia mantener su identidad en secreto

-Lo-lo lamento,yo solo, yo solo queria protegerte no se lo que me paso -decia el rubio mientras correspondia el abraso con fuerza y dejaba salir gruesa lagrimas de sus ojos

-Yo lo entiendo Naruto-sama,pero prometame que nunca tendre que verlo asi otra ves,prometamelo -decia la pelinegra mientras acariciaba el cabello del ojiazul

-Lo prometo -decia Naruto entre sollosos

-"¿Naruto?"-se preguntaba mentalmente Kakashi- "no es imposible, el murio hace tiempo, es muy sospechoso pero, Naruto era rubio y el pelo de ese muchacho es negro, es imposible…"-pensaba el peliplata, ya que el solo pudo ver el cabello de Naruto en su transformacion

Asi todos vivieron un dia mas gracias a la oportuna accion de la jincuriky y al misterioso ser que ayudo a la shinigami a mantener a la bestia bajo control, lamentablemente todos los presentes tendrian esa imagen en sus mentes hasta el dia de su muerte, esa imagen de muerte en los ojos del enmascarado, era una suerte que Inari y los alumnos de kakashi se desmayaran por el aura asesina que solto Naruto antes de su ransformacion, antes de que la masacre comenzara, pero algo se habia liberado en ese momento y nadie podia garantizar de que no volveria a ocurrir...

**Hasta aqui llega el 16°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde vimos como Naruto desperto un gran y maligno poder que lo llevo por un momento a la completa locura ¿que fue este extraño poder?¿quien fue el que ayudo a la Shinigami a controlar a la "bestia"como le decian ellos? todos esto y mucho mas lo veremos en los siguiente capitulos,¡saludos,nos veremos en la proxima!**


	18. Explicación Y Develaciónes

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayéndoles la actualización del día de hoy, la verdad tarde un tanto mas ya que el tema de la escuela es un quilombo tras otro, bueno no lo aburrire con mi vida y pasare rapido al Capitulo, espero les guste y nos vemos!**

CAP. 17 Explicación Y Develaciones

Era mediodia y en la casa de Tazuna y se podia observar a un rubio durmiendo, recostado en una cama, siendo abrazado por una castaña que tambien dormia tranquilamente por la pesada jornada que habian vivido el dia anterior,por fuera Naruto parecia estar muy tranquilo,pero en la mente del rubio se estaba por comenzar una larga conversacion

MENTE DE NARUTO

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse acostado en el pasto del jardin de la casa de su inquilina,en su paisaje mental

-¿Que hago aqui? -se preguntaba el rubio mientras recordava que era lo ultimo que recordaba- me fui al puente, golpee a Haku-chan, salve a Haku-chan, llego Gatou y… -

Pero no pudo continuar ya que las imagenes de todo lo que habia echo en ese estado de "locura" le llegaron a la mente subitamente, todos esos bandidos siendo salvajemente asesinados por sus propias manos,era demasiado asi que lo unico que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse y tomar sus cabellos con las manos

-¿Que paso? ¿que demonios me sucedio? -preguntaba al vacio el ojiazul

-Yo te explicare eso, Naruto -decia una vos muy conocida para Naruto

-Hime-sensei,¿usted save que me sucedio? -pregunto el rubio

-Si Naruto lo se,pero mejor pasa que tengo mucho de que hablar contigo -decia la peliblanca mientras caminaba hacia la casa seguida por su alumno

Ya dentro de la casa Naruto tomo asiento y espero hasta que su sensei se sentara enfrente de el y le contara todo,sin hacer preguntas

-Muy bien Naruto..lo que te paso fue que al ver a Hiromi asi tus emociones mas malignas como la ira y la sed de venganza se acumularon de tal forma en ti que el sello se desequilibro y casi se libera -dijo la shinigami tratando de evitar explicar todo

-Sensei ese sello del que habla,no es ninguno de los sellos que usted me puso ¿verdad? -pregunto el rubio saviendo que su inquilina le ocultaba algo- digamelo todo sin rodeos sensei -

-(suspiro) Esta bien Naruto te lo explicare todo,pero es largo asi que presta atencion...hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, antes de la era de Rikudou Sennin (Sabio de los seis caminos) y antes de que la humanidad misma existiese habia otra clase de seres, estos seres eran unas criaturas gigantescas con alas y colmillo enormes, su piel era escamas y tenian grandes poderes, eran lo que ustedes llaman dragones, estos dragones tenian un Rey, este Rey gobernaba sobre los demas por su increible fuerza y poder, pero un dia fue derrocado por un ejercito entero de 10.000 dragones que lo atacaron en simultaneo causandole, despues de una batalla de años, la muerte… o eso era lo que pensaban, parece ser que este dragon logro guardar su escencia dentro de una vasija, asi vivir y recuperar su fuerza hasta que pudiera volver a gobernar, pero con lo que no contaba el dragon fue que Kami(dios) decidiera que era demasiado peligroso el tenerlo de nuevo en el mundo por lo cual lo sello para siempre en el primer humano de todos, este humano no savia lo que llevaba adentro por lo cual nadie mas que Kami y yo savemos de su existencia, pero con el correr de los siglos y el paso de persona en persona del sello este mismo se ha ido debilitando hasta llegar al punto de casi romperse, como habras intuido en ese momento de ira pura que experimentaste el sello flaqueo y dejo salir una muy pequeña parte del poder de la bestia, por eso tu transformacion y tu insaciable sed de sangre, lo peor es que una ves el sello se debilito se hara mas facil el que salga mas y mas poder de este, hasta el punto en que se raje y deje salir al dragon de nuevo, por eso mismo yo reforse el sello, para evitar que volviera a salir aunque...lamentablemente es inevitable que salga , en situaciones de extrema ira, sed de vanganza u otro sentimiento negativo el poder saldra a flote y tendras que tranquilizarte para volver a la normalidad, tuvimos suerte de que pudiera hacer retroceder al dragon mientras Hiromi te tranquilizaba, pero con el tiempo tu alma se fusionara con las del dragon y seran uno solo, tendras que luchar contra el para ver quien se quedara con tu cuerpo, pero hasta ese momento podras acceder a su poder y entrenar para lograrlo sin necesidad de tener que enloqueser, sabiendo esto ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? -termino de relatar la shinigami dejando a un pensativo Naruto que despues de unos minutos de silencio hablo

-En algun momento saldra igualmente, asi que no pierdo nada haciendo esto, quiero que me entrene para poder controlar al menos un poco de su poder y prepararme para la batalla final, pero con todo ese poder ¿mi cuerpo aguantara? -preguntaba el rubio

-Su poder es como el mio, es muy denso y por consecuente muy dificil de manejar, pero a diferencia del mio su poder es mucho mayor, por estar juntandolo todo este tiempo y muchisimo mas dificil de manejar, a tal punto de que en caso de que lo uses tu cuerpo sufrira una transformacion momentanea por la influencia de tanta energia, por lo mismo devere de hacer una tecnica de cambio de sangre para fucionar tu sangre con la de "el" para evitar que mueras por el sobreesfuerso fisico que tendras que aguantar al activar la transformacion las primeras veces,¿estas dispuesto a hacerlo? -explicaba la shinigami

-Umm esta bien, me sentire un poco mal por ya no ser hermano de sangre de Natsumi y mito-oneechan pero esto es por su bien y el del mundo ,¿que tanto poder podre usar? -preguntaba el rubio sumamente intrigado por lo complejo de la situacion

-Con el devido entrenamiento creo que podrias controlarlo completamente, lamentablemente necesitarias cientos de años para lograrlo y la pelea con el dragon no tardara tanto en llegar asi que creo que tendras que conformarte con una muy pero muy pequeña parte -decia la peliblanca

-Muy bien no hay problema, ¿cuando haremos el Jutsu de intercambio de sangres? -decia el ojiazul

-Lo haremos dentro de unos meses, si no es que en un año ya que deveremos de preparar todo -dijo la shinigami

-¿Deveremos? -pregunto Naruto extrañado ¿acaso el tendria que ayudar?

-Emm si, parece ser que hay otra consecuencia del sellado que te puse -dijo mientras pensaba-"¿como le explico esto?"-

-Ohh ¿ahora que? -pregunto el rubio ya harto de los efectos de su sellado

-Mejor dicho quien -dijo una vos a espaldas del ojiazul

Al voltear pudo ver como en el marco de la puerta de entrada estaba apoyado un hombre de aparentes 30 años,de tes blanca y pelo negro que le llegaba a la espalda y ojos rojos ,vestia una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros con un cinto blanco con el Kanji "Demonio" en el medio y unas sandalias negras

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto el rubio intrigado por la otra presencia en su mente

-Yo me llamo Kaizan y soy un demonio de la mas alta clase -decia el ahora identificado Kaizan mientras hacia una pose de "chico guay"

-Esta bien… ¿pero que haces en mi mente? -pregunto Naruto extrañado por la actitud de su nuevo inquilino

-Eso te lo respondo yo -decia la peliblanca- Kaizan es un demonio que estaba encerrado en el Makai como muchos otros, pero el dia en que me selle en ti se ve que logro colarse junto a mi y llegar a sellarse dentro de ti -explicaba la shinigami

-Asi que te colaste en mi mente...(suspiro) muy bien no importa mientras no me moleste pero, no habra consecuencias por su llegada ¿verdad? -pregunto el rubio ya imaginando mas efectos secundarios

-Bueno la verdad si -dijo Kaizen haciendo que el ojiazul se golpeara la cabesa repetidas veces contra la pared antes de recomponerse y escuchar lo que tenia que decir su nuevo inquilino- muy bien lo que sucede es que cuando me selle en ti junto con Shinigami-sama tuve que reprimir totalmente mis poderes para no llamar la atencion,pero ahora que ya me descubrieron mis poderes comenzaran a hacer efecto en tu cuerpo -decia el pelinegro

-¿Efectos como cuales? -pregunto la peliblanca al no saver que podria llegar a pasarle a su alumno

-Bueno no es nada malo..tus uñas se haran negras, podras crear una nueva naruraleza de chakra, que resulta de fucionar tu chakra con mi poder, que es el Meiton(Elemento Oscuridad),y bueno...tulenguacreceraunpoco y la luz del sol te molestara pero no mucho -dijo Kaizen

-Ahh esta bien..-3,2,1- ¡¿ACABAS DE DECIR QUE MI LENGUA CRECERA?! -pegunto el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho el demonio

-Emm si,pero solo un poquito -decia el ojirojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos al estilo Hinata

-¡¿QUE TAN POCO?! -preguntaba todavia enojado el ojiazul

-Bueno digamos...que podras tocar la parte baja de tu barbilla con la lengua asi -decia "inocentemente" el demonio mientras sacaba la lengua y llegaba a tocarse la perte baja de la barbilla con ella

-¡¿QUE?! ¡PERO ESO ES UNA EXAGERACION PARECERE UNA SERPIENTE! -gritaba el rubio mientras respiraba lentamente para tranquilizarse- bien podria ser peor asi que no importa ¿no sensei? ¿sensei? -

Pero no recibio respuesta y al ver en direccion hacia donde deveria estar su inquilina solo pudo ver un pequeño charquito de sangre y una desmayada, y muy roja, Shinigami que al imaginar ciertos "usos" para la nueva lengua de su alumno...bueno termino como termino

-¿Y a esta que le paso? -preguntaba el ojiazul mientras se rascaba la nuca

-"Este chico si que es inocente"-pensaba el demonio pelinegro mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro-"pero no es nada que el buen Kaizan no pueda resolver con el tiempo"-

-Muy bien chico es hora de que te vallas de aqui, yo me encargare de la pervertida, ademas de que te haran muchas preguntas cuando salgas asi que deveras inventarte alguna excusa por lo ocurrido en el puente, nos vemos -se despedia el ojirojo mientras arrastraba a una, aun inconciente, shinigami hacia su habitacion para que duerma mas comoda

-Esta bien pero cuidala, pensare en una excusa cuando despierte asi que nos vemos -decia el rubio mientras desaparecia de su paisaje mental pensando-"¿Porque le dijo pervertida a sensei?"-

Asi Naruto salio de su paisaje mental y se sento en la cama sabiendo lo que vendria,tendria que inventar algo para evitar que los presentes en el suceso no indagaran mas en el tema, pero al ver como Hiromi dormia abrasada a el decidio pasar un rato mas acostado hay,disfrutando el momento…

-"Este ser que habita en mi… no reconoce entre amigo y enemigo, debo mantenerlo a raya hasta que logre dominar algo de su poder… pero si pierdo en la batalla por mi cuerpo y esa bestia se libera será el fin de todo… no puedo permitirlo"- pensaba Naruto muy preocupado por el futuro ahora que savia de la existencia del ser en su interior

_-Oye Gaki –llamo una vos en la mente del rubio_

-"¿Kaizan? ¿tu tambien puedes comunicarte conmigo telepaticamente?... "-pregunto Naruto, pero al darse cuenta de la obvia respuesta replanteo lo dicho-"bueno… ¿como esta Hime-sensei?"-

_-Esta bien, ronca como nunca jeje –respondio el pelinegro divertido por los constantes ronquidos que se escuchaban_

-"Ahh bueno jeje nunca cambiara"-dijo Naruto recordando las veces que no habia podido dormir por lo constantes ronquidos de la shinigami que se habia olvidado de cortar el enlase mental

_-Bueno chico yo queria hacerte una pregunta –dijo Kaizan_

-"¿Cuál?"- pregunto el rubio

_-__¿De verdad eres tan inocente o solo actuas? –pregunto el pelinegro _

-"¿Inocente? ¿Cómo inocente? –pregunto el ojiazul extrañado por la pregunta de su nuevo inquilino

_-Si inocente, osea no ves a las mujeres como mujeres, si no como "niñas" –respondio el ojirojo_

-"Sigo sin entender"- dijo Naruto, aferrandose a su inocencia

_-Ahh por Kami, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de las insinuaciones de shinigami-sama? ¿o porque crees que la chica usuaria del Hyoton (Elemento hielo) y la madre del niño reaccionaron como reaccionaron cuando les agarraste el pecho? –pregunto el demonio_

-"Bueno… ¿Por qué les dolio?"- pregunto Naruto, sin entender a donde queria llegar su inquilino con esa conversacion

_-__¿Por qué les dolio? Enserio eres muy inocente, ellas reaccionaron asi porque les dio vergüenza, porque cuando un hombre le agarra así el pecho a una mujer es una insinuacion sexual –explico el ojirojo, dejando a Naruto aun mas congundido_

Kaizan al darse cuenta de la confucion de Naruto solo pudo suspirar, parecia que el deveria de realizar "la charla" con el rubio

_-Bueno Naruto veras… -decia el pelinegro, fueron varios minutos que pasaron mientras el demonio le explicaba todo a Naruto acerca de la sexualidad, y con todo me refiero a TODO, y con lujo de detalles_

Una ves terminada la charla Naruto entendio muchas cosas, todas esas miradas lujuriosas que le lanzaban algunas mujeres en los pueblos, la reaccion de su cuerpo al tener tan cerca a Hiromi, las "insinuaciones" que le habia comentado Kaizan que la shinigami le lanzaba, se sentia muy estupido por no darse cuenta de todo eso por el mismo, sus senseis Uchiha nunca le habian dicho nada de esto

-"Guau… si que me faltan muchas cosas que aprender"-pensaba Naruto, ahora que savia todo eso, ya no era inocente, y se habia dado cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que le servirian en el futuro

_-Espero que esta conversacion te halla servido, la verdad esto es responsabilidad del padre de un chico, pero conociendo tu situacion creo que hice bien en darte esta charla yo, despues de todo tengo cientos de años y experiencia no me falta –dijo el demonio mientras cortaba el enlase mental y se disponia a prepararse algo para comer, puede que no necesitara comida para sobrevivir, pero el placer de comer algo era demasiada tentacion_

Naruto se quedo alli sentado en la cama, pensativo, se habia enterado de muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y la verdad le costaba digerir mucha de la informacion, la verdad esto lo tenia bastante confuso asi que decidio volver a recostarse

Mientras tanto en la planta baja de la casa de Tazuna se encontraban Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku y Tazuna mirandose fijamente entre si, Tsunami y Inari estaban durmiendo, el susto del dia anterior los habia dejado exaustos

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que fue lo que sucedió con ese niño ayer? -pregunto Tazuna con un ligero tono de miedo al recordar tan espeluznantes imágenes

-No lo se, pero no se parece a ningun Kekei-Genkai que halla visto en mi vida -respondia el peliplata muy intrigado por la transformacion del misterioso chico- esas escamas y su cabello que crecio, ademas de que sus colimillos tambien crecieron… la unica ves que vi una transformacion parecida fue en una Jinchuriky –dijo Kakashi mientras recordaba el dia del accidente en los examenes para genin

-¿Jinchuriky? –pregunto tazuna, intrigado por la extraña palabra dicha por el peliplata

-Si… un Jinchuriky es una persona que tiene encerrada dentro de si a una de los nueve Bijuu, estos Bijuu son 9 bestias echas de chakra, increiblemente poderosas, un jincuriky es aquel en quien se sella la bestia y con ello se convierte en alguien sumamente poderoso, aunque hay muy pocos que han podido utilizar el poder de las bestias, los que han podido, aunque sea una pequeña proporcion, se han transformado en grandes ninja, temidos en batalla –explico Kakashi, recordando a Jinchurikys tan poderosos como Yagura, el yondaime Mizukage, y Bee, el hermano del actual Raikage y uno de los ninjas reconocidos mas poderosos de las naciones elementales

-Asi que eso es un Jinchuriky –dijo Tazuna al comprender el significado de la palabra

-Pero es imposible… actualmente todos los bijuu estan sellados, el unico libre es el Sanbi pero Kiri jamas sellaria a su mas poderosa arma dentro de un simple niño, seria una jugada muy arriesagada –dijo el peliplata, muy intrigado por la extraña transformacion del misterioso encapuchado

-No se lo que halla sido, pero estoy seguro de que ese Gaki no savia controlarlo asi que devemos tener cuidado con el, si llega a liberar ese extraño poder contra nosotros estamos perdidos –decia Zabusa

-Conocí a Naruto-kun hace unos dias en el bosque y no me parecio alguien malo, si un poco pervertido, pero no malo no se que le habra sucedido pero estoy segura de que solo fue algo involuntario, fue solo una reaccion al ver a sus seres queridos en peligro, no justifico de donde salio esa extraña energia ni su cambio fisico pero no creo que el halla querido hacer lo que hizo –decia Haku llamando la atencion del llamado Kirigakure no Kijin (demonio oculto entre la niebla)

-¿Cómo que lo conociste antes?¿y porque dices que es un pervertido? –preguntaba Zabusa con cara que denotaba que una mala respuesta tendria graves consecuencias, el no permitiria que nadie le tocara un pelo a su "hija"

-Emm bueno Zabusa-sama es que me lo encontre hace una semana, en el bosque durmiendo mientras buscaba las hierbas medicinales para curarlo, el se ofrecio a ayudarme asi que pasamos un buen rato juntos mientras juntaba las plantas que faltaban y lo de pervertido…es que cuando nos despedimos le dije que era hombre, para engañarlo como usted siempre me dice que haga con cualquier persona que conozca, el… tomo uno de mis pecho y dijo: "un hombre no tiene melones asi"- decia Haku muy apenada por tener que recordar tan bochornosa escena aunque sentia cierta exitacion al recordar la mano del rubio en su pecho, se llevo las manos al rostro al darse cuenta de sus pervertidos pensamientos

Zabusa se quedo callado, digiriendo todo lo que habia dicho la pelinegra, y una ves comprendio todo y descifro los pensamientos de Haku por los cuales se puso tan roja solo pudo hacer algo, enfurecer como nunca

-Ese niño…no importa como lo haga..¡LO VOY A MATAR! –gritaba furibundo Zabusa mientras apuntaba al cielo con su puño y lo agitaba en forma de promesa de venganza, Naruto iba a pagar por sus actos "inocentes"

**Aqui termina el 17°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde me dedique a explicar los sucesos del episodio anterior y mostre a los nuevo inquilinos de Naruto,ademas de explicar lo cambios que sufrira nuestro queridisimo rubio por la salida a la luz de Kaizan..para el proximo capitulo: explicaciones, mision cumplida y regreso a Kiri**


	19. Confusión, malentendido y Despedida

**Hola! Aquí Roy nuevamente trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo del fic, la verdad estoy muy emocionado ya que el fic logro superar los 200 reviews y recién vamos por el cap.18, la verdad esto me tiene contentísimo y espero la verdad les sigua gustando como hasta ahora, bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el nuevo capitulo, nos vemos!**

CAP.18 Confusión, malentendido y Despedida

Naruto, que seguia recostado junto a su castaña compañera, se levanto sobresaltado por un repentino grito que desperto a Hiromi,el grito parecia venir de la planta baja asi que decidio levantarse para ir a ver que sucedia

-Hiromi voy a ver que sucede -decia el rubio a la asustada jinchuriky

-Tenga cuidado Naruto-sama, ese grito sono aterrador -dijo la castaña mientras se tapaba con las cobijas de la cama

-Si lo se, pero no creo que sea nada malo, ya vuelvo -decia mientras se dava vuelta y salia por la puerta de la habitacion,solo para volver a entrar de golpe al ser golpeado en el rostro por Zabusa que recien llegaba al lugar

-¡¿Que demonios te sucede sin cejas?! -preguntaba el rubio mientras se sobaba la mejilla por el golpe

-¡Maldito! ¡¿como te atreviste a manosear a Haku?! -gritaba el pelinegro- ¡te hare pagar por ello!-

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo para defenderse, una aura negra comenzo a sentirse detras de el, giro su cabesa con temor solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Hiromi que lo miraban con una expresion que intimidaria a cualquiera

-Naruto-sama,¿usted manoseo a Haku-san? -pregunto la castaña

-Hi-Hiromi-chan, bueno si pero.. -pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintio una gran cachetada que lo mando contra Zabusa que lo esperaba con un puñetaso en la cara

-Te castigaria mas, pero creo que de eso se encargara ella -decia el ninja renegado mientras señalaba a Hiromi que estaba arremangandose las mangas, preparandose para pelear

-Por favor Hiromi-chan lo puedo explicar -suplicaba el ojiazul

-Naruto-sama hizo algo muy malo, debe ser castigado por sus actos -decia con vos tetrica la castaña

-¡Alto! -grito Haku al llegar a la habitacion y ponerse entre Hiromi y Naruto- no es lo que creen, dejen que Naruto les explique ¿si? -

-Pero Haku el..-decia Zabusa pero fue interrumpido por la pelinegra

-Ya basta pareces mi papa, ya tengo 15 años no puedes tener estos ataques de ira cuando te cuento cosas asi y no dejarme explicarte -reprendia Haku a su "padre"

-Humm esta bien, habla Gaki pero si llegas a decir aunque sea una palabra inadecuada te mato ¿entiendes? -amenazo con cara psicopata

-Bu-Bueno, ese dia yo habia ayudado a Haku-chan a juntar unas hierbas medicinales y cuando se despidio me dijo: "por cierto.. soy hombre", obvio que no le crei asi que quise dejar su mentira expuesta y entonces tome uno de sus pechos para dejar claro mi punto, no mas que eso lo juro -decia Naruto rapidamente, pero al ya saber lo que habia echo sin saverlo, supo que liuego debia hablar con Haku para pedirle disculpas

-Ummm, esta bien te creo, pero que no vuelva a pasar nada parecido porque si no te cortare lo que te hace ser hombre ¿entendido? -volvio a amenazar el pelinegro

-Ha-Hai Zabusa-sama -decia el rubio de manera militar

-Muy bien ahora que este tema esta sanjado,¿porque no bajan a desayunar? tenemos que hablar unos temas contigo chico -decia Kakashi desde la puerta

-Esta bien hay vamos -dijo Hiromi mientras empujaba a todos por la puerta para dejar dentro de la habitacion solo a ella y a Naruto

-¿Que haces Hiromi-chan? -pregunto el rubio extrañado

-Lo siento Naruto-sama, lamento haberlo golpeado -decia la castaña mientras abrazaba al rubio por el cuello

-Tranquila Hiromi-chan, no es el primer golpe que me dan ni el ultimo jeje no te mortifiques por eso -decia sonriente el ojiazul

-Gracias Naruto-sama, bueno devemos bajar -decia mientras se ponia sus sandalias y salia por la puerta

Naruto quedo solo en la habitacion, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que habia echo sin saber su significado, lo que habia pasado con Haku y Tsunami era algo que no podia repetirse, pero haciendo memoria nunca antes el habia echo cosas asi, a excepcion de una ves alla en Kiri

FLASH-BACK MESES ANTES

Se podia ver a un sonriente Naruto caminar por las calles de Kiri, desde su llegada toda la aldea lo habia recibido con los brazos abiertos por su labor de cazar a los delincuentes, ahora se diriguia a la torre de la Mizukage para dar el reporte de la ultima mision que le habian encargado y que habia cumplido sin mucho problema

-(suspiro) Que aburrido, extraño hacerle bromas a los chunin de Konoha –decia el rubio al aire, y era verdad, a pesar de que era solo una mascara el disfrutaba bastante el hacerle una que otra broma a los chunin de la aldea

-"¿Y si le hago una broma a Mei-chan?"- penso maliciosamente el rubio- "seguro ella se lo tomara mejor que otros que no me conoscan jeje aquí voy"- penso el rubio mientras apuraba el paso y llegaba a la torre tras solo unos minutos, subio por la pared del lado de afuera de la torre y se coloco junto a la ventana

Una ves estubo en posicion solo tubo que esperar unos minutos hasta que Mei tuviera que salir de la oficina, asi una ves la pelirroja salio del lugar Naruto entro y coloco su trampa, una simple cubeta llena de agua justo sobre la puerta, una ves la pelirroja abriera la puerta terminaria completamente bañada

-Muy bien ahora solo queda esperar –dijo el rubio en un susurro mientras se sentaba en el sillon de la Mizukage, solo tardo unos minutos hasta que la puerta se comenzara a abrir, Mei ya habia vuelto y el agua callo justo sobre ella, el rubio no pudo hacer mas que destartalarse de la risa al ver a la Mizukage con la cubeta en la cabeza y completamente mojada

-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué hiciste esto? –pregunto Mei mientras se quitaba el balde de la cabeza y hacia un puchero completamente infantil

Naruto paro de reirse para mirar detenidamente a la pelirroja, se veia muy tierna con ese puchero, pero eso no era lo que mas le llamaba la atencion, lo que lo tenia completamente hipnotizado eran los pechos de Mei, que resaltaban de su yukata al estar esta mojada y muy apegada al cuerpo

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun? ¿acaso nunca viste algo asi? –pregunto picaramente la pelirroja, si el le habia jugado una broma ella se iba a desquitar

-Emm emm y-yo –decia el rubio pero era inutil, no podia articular palabra estaba completamente embobado

-Vamos, no me digas que nunca viste unos pechos como estos –dijo la Terumi mientras juntaba sus brazos, asentuando aun mas su gran delantera

-Yo… yo –decia Naruto, pero en un momento un enorme instinto lo lleno completamente, sus dientes se afilaron y por un gran impulso se acerco a la pelirroja y sujeto sus pechos con fuerza

Los amaso como si fueran un globo, su mente estaba perdida y su cuerpo se movia por simple instinto, ni Naruto ni la shinigami se dieron cuenta pero esa fue la primera ves que Naruto estuvo en contacto con el poder del dragon y eso dio como resultado la situacion actual

-¡Oye ya basta! –dijo Mei mientras le daba una potente cachetada al rubio, sacandolo de su transe y devolviendolo a la realidad, una muy dolorosa realidad al sentir el ardor en la mejilla

-Yo… yo lo siento no se que paso –dijo Naruto muy nervioso por la situacion de hace un momento- yo solo vine a dejarle el informe de la mision toma –mientras dejaba unos papeles sobre el escritorio- lo lamento Mei-chan adios! –se despidio el rubio mientras desaparecia en un Shunshin de rayos, dejando a una muy confundida pelirroja

-Guau, y pensar que cause tal reaccion en un chico de solo 12 años, sigo siendo una diosa –decia la Mizukage mientras su ego se inflaba por la situacion

-Bueno mejor me voy a secar, todavia eres muy joven Naruto-kun y se muy pocas cosas sobre ti, quizás algun día podamos continuar esto, pero por el momento no –dijo la pelirroja mientras salia de su oficina

Naruto, por otro lado, caminaba por las calles de la aldea muy confundido ¿Por qué reacciono asi? Era la incognita que lo tenia completamente intrigado…

FLASH-BACK FIN

Naruto se reia para sus adentros, ahora si que sabia el porque de su reaccion ante tal momento y le causaba mucha risa lo inocente que llego a ser, internamente le agradecia infinitamente a Kaizan por sacarlo de tal mentalidad

-Bueno mejor busco la forma de explicar lo que sucedió aller –dijo Naruto al aire mientras se detenia a pensar en una excusa

Minutos despues y tras haber inventado una excusa para su transformacion, Naruto se decidio a bajar para confrontar una muy incomoda conversacion

-Hola bueno dia -saludo al bajar las escaleras, en la sala se encontraban todos los que estaban en el puente el dia anterior, a excepción de Tazuna que estaba trabajando en su obra

-Buenos dias -respondieron todos al unisono

Naruto se encamino a la cocina y tras calentar agua se dispuso a prepararse un te, despues de haber terminado de prepararlo se diriguio nuevamente a la sala, donde seguramente le harian mas de una pregunta, se sento y espero

-Muy bien, saves bien que queremos saver pero lo dire igual ¿que fue esa transformacion que sufriste en el puente? -pregunto Zabusa

-Emm bueno, es un Kekkei-Genkai de mi familia el cual todavia no controlo bien asi que al ver la situacion simplemente se activo de manera automatica -explicaba vagamente el rubio

-Umm nunca habia visto un Kekkei-Genkai asi,¿no nos estas mintiendo? -pregunto desconfiado el peliplata

-Yo dije la verdad, ahora si ustedes quieren creerme o no es cosa suya -dijo el ojiazul para luego mirar hacia donde estaban sentados el duo de renegados- Zabusa y Haku, por ordenes de Mizukage-sama fui mandado para decirles que seran recibidos en Kiri en caso de que quieran establecerse hay, Zabusa se te informa de que si decides aceptar la propuesta tu condicion de renegado sera revocada y seras reestablecido como jounin de Kiri y enseñaras a la futura generacion de Kirigakure no Shinobigatana ¿aceptan? –pregunto el rubio

-Umm suena interesante, lo pensare ¿esta bien? -respondio el pelinegro dientes de tiburon

-Si no hay problema, pero deveran dejarme estar con ustedes hasta que se decidan para asi poder escoltarlos a Kiri -dijo el rubio mientras se paraba y se diriguia a la puerta- ire a entrenar volvere en la tarde -y asi salio por la puerta sin dar tiempo a ningun otra pregunta por ocurrido el dia anterior

-Ese chico oculta algo -pensaba en vos alta el peliplata

-¿A que se refiere sensei? -pregunto la pelirosa

-Es que dio una explicasion muy vaga e inmendiatamente cambio de tema, es obvio que esta mintiendo -decia Kakashi

-¿No le recuerda a alguien sensei? -preguntaba con tono ironico la pelirroja- y hablando de otra cosa..¿que es esa transformacion de la que hablan? -

-Si, desde que se desperto lo unico que le preguntaron fue de eso ¿que sucedio despues de que nos desmayaramos? -pregunto Sasuke con tono claramente molesto al recordar su desmayo

-Bueno.. luego de que perdieran el conocimiento una gran cantidad de bandidos liderados por Gatou aparecio en el comienzo del puente, imposibilitandonos la salida y arrinconandonos, Gatou dijo que Zabusa estaba despedido y que nos iba a matar a todos hay mismo -decia Kakashi con tono calmado

-Que bastardo -dijo Natsumi con odio ¿Cómo alguien podia ser tan malvado?

-Si lo se, bueno como decia el nos queria matar a todos y que no pusieramos resistencia asi que secuestro a Tsunami y a Hiromi para extorcionarnos, pero ese chico al ver como un bandido insinuaba que iba a hacerle "algo" a Hiromi enloqueció totalmente y sufrio una extraña transformacion, sus brazos se cubrieron de escamas negras y sus uñas crecieron al igual que su pelo negro, ademas de que juro haber visto que sus ojos se volvieron negros con la pupila extrañamente rasgada rasgada como un reptil de color blanco -terminaba de relatar el peliplata

-Guau eso si que es extraño, ¿y que sucedio despues? -pregunto sakura tranquilamente

-Ese chico destrozo literalmente a todos los bandidos y a Gatou solo con sus manos -dijo Kakashi mientras un silencio sepulcral se hacia presente en la habitacion

-¿Es una broma verdad? es imposible que haya podido hacer algo asi, digo no tiene cara de un loco asesino -decia Sakura tratando de desmentir las palabras de su sensei

-No es ninguna broma Sakura, por eso digo que oculta algo, ese poder era demasiado maligno y no parecia chakra, al menos no del todo -decia el peliplata

Todos quedaron callados devido a la declaracion que habia echo el ninja copia, si no era chakra ¿que era?

Ajeno a la conversacion que se estaba produciendo en la casa de Tazuna, nuestro rubio corria de arbol en arbol buscando un buen lugar para entrenar, lo encontro en un claro en medio del bosque que daba con una montaña que podria usar de blanco

-Muy bien ahora.. -decia mientras hacia unos sellos de manos- ¡Kagebunshin no jutsu! -grito mietras alrededor de el aparecian 10 Narutos

-Ok ahora quiero que me ataquen con todo lo que tengan -decia con los ojos cerrados- aqui los espero -abrio los ojos para mostras un Sharingan con dos tomoes en cada ojo

Asi empezo la pelea, todos los clones se lanzaban contra el rubio original con claras intenciones de atacar a matar, Naruto evadia todos los ataque que podia gracias a su dojutsu que le dejo su sensei aprovechando la habilidad de predecir las acciones de los atacantes

Siguio de igual forma mientras pasaban los minutos, las horas, hasta que uno a uno, y con golpes certeros, el original iba desapareciendo a cada copia hasta que despues de una patada frenada en el aire, el Naruto original azoto a la ultima de sus copias contra el piso, desapareciendola en el momento

-Lo logre -decia entre jadeos el rubio antes darse vuelta y una ves recuperado el aliento se fue caminando a paso lento hacia la casa del constructos de puentes

Una ves llego pudo ver como todos ya se preparaban para cenar asi que se apresuro a darse un baño y poder llegar a tiempo para la comida

Tanto fue su apuro que entro sin traer una remera para ponerse asi que una ves termino de bañarse tubo que salir en cuero a buscar una, topandose con Tsunami que estaba organizando su cama, ella al verlo de tal forma no pudo evitar enrojecer para luego salir corriendo del lugar

El rubio al ya saber el porque de esas reacciones decidio ir a habla con la hija de Tazuna despues, una ves salio de sus pensamiento fue a buscar su ropa para volver al comedor, una ver encontro su remera azul con el Kanji "Shinigami" en la espalda con capucha incluida, como casi toda su ropa ,se la coloco y bajo para la cena

Todos estaban hay esperandolo para comer asi que tomo haciento rapidamente y espero a que le sirvieran

Para la decepcion de todos los presentes, excepto de Tsunami que ya habia visto a Naruto sin estar tan tapado, el rubio tenia una capucha en la remera y la mascara tenia un sello, que habia logrado desarrollar tras leer los pergaminos que encontro en Uzu, que al activarlo se rasgaba una pequeña parte de esta para asi poder comer, todo sin mostrar su rostro

Una ves todos terminaron solo se dedicaron a charlar sobre lo que habia hecho en el dia, siendo la mas emocionada Natsumi al contar como ya dominaba completamente lo de caminar en los arboles

-Oye Gaki -hablo el pelinegro llamando la atencion de Naruto- lo pense bastante hoy.. y eh decidido que iremos asi que ¿cuando partimos? –dijo el dientes de tiburon, la verdad lo hacia principalmente para que Haku pudiera tener una vida mas normal

-Cuando ustedes quieran -respondio el ojiazul con una disimulada sonrisa por haber cumplido su mision

-Muy bien siendo asi, mañana en la mañana nos iremos asi que estate listo -dijo Zabusa mientras desaparecia en un shunshin seguramente para ir a buscar todo lo que devia llevar

Asi el resto de la noche transcurrio normalmente, entre risas y chistes malos ,por parte de un ya muy borracho Tazuna, se hizo muy tarde por lo cual todos se fueron a acostar ya que la mañana siguiente seria el dia en que los ninjas de Konoha tambien se irian ya que Tazuna ya no corria ningun peligro

Al llegar la mañana todos ya estaban preparados para irse, en la entrada del pueblo se encontraban muchos aldeanos listos para despedir a sus heroes

-Muy bien viejo borracho mas vale que no vuelvas a meterte en nada como esto de nuevo porque no estare para salvarte el culo -decia Naruto con un ligero tono de burla

-Jajaja tranquilo Gaki que estare bien, gracias por todo, y tambien a todos ustedes gracias por ayudar a Nami a salir del este terrible estado -decia Tazuna con felicidad en su vos

-Adios Tsunami-chan, espero poder verte de nuevo algun día y hablar contigo nuevamente, mandale mis saludos a Inari-san – se despidio el rubio de la que habia sido una gran amiga durante esa semana que estuvo en Nami

-Adios Naruto-kun, yo tambien espero poder verte de nuevo y yo le dire a Inari que le mandas saludos –dijo Tsunami ligeramente sonrojada

-Bueno es hora de irnos, adios Hatake, espero volver a verte pronto..adios equipo 7, sigan entrenando que la proxima ves no estare para salvarlos mientras se desmayan -decia burlonamente el ojiazul

Ninguno respondio aunque era obvio que no les habia gustado el comentario, pero tenia razon devian mejorar si no querian morir en su proxima mision rango C

Asi cada grupo tomo una direccion distinta, uno hacia Konoha y otro hacia Kirigakure aunque se volverian a ver algun dia

-Y oto-san ¿como le pondras al puente? -pregunto Tsunami

-Umm que tal "El puente de la sombra asesina" -respondio el constructor

-¿Y porque ese nombre? -pregunto extrañada la castaña, no era ningun nombre comercial

-Porque si no fuera por la transformacion de ese chico y el como mato a todos los bandidos a una velocidad increible, no hubiera sobrevivido para terminarlo -dijo Tazuna dejando a Tsunami muy preocupada por el rubio

**Aca termina el 18°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" bueno aca vimos como termina el Arco del Pais de las Olas, ademas de mostrar como Naruto ya esta entrenando su Sharingan****,**** y otras cosas que ya vieron :P bueno para el siguiente cap. llegada a Kiri, decision y regreso**


	20. Llegada, Sentimientos y Misión

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayéndoles la actualización del día de hoy, la verdad estoy bastante ocupado últimamente así que me colgué un poco con este tema, pero igualmente seguiré actualizando como dije cada 2 días, bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el nuevo Cap., nos vemos! **

CAP.19 Llegada, Sentimientos y Misión

Una vez trazado un camino para llegar a Kiri Naruto, Zabusa y Haku iban saltando de árbol en árbol para llegar a un muelle donde tomar un barco para llegar más rápido

Hiromi se encontraba en los brazos de Naruto que la cargaba estilo nupcial, con la cabeza recostada en el pecho del rubio la jinchuriky se durmió rápidamente con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro, a unos metros una muy celosa Haku miraba la escena con ira reprimida

-"Maldita, seguro que eso de que no puede correr por los arboles es solo una excusa para que la lleve cargada"- pensaba la pelinegra

-Oye Zabusa -llamo el ojiazul captando la atención del pelinegro

-¿Que sucede Gaki? -pregunto el espadachín

-Cuando lleguemos a Kiri quería saber si no podías entrenarme en Kenjutsu -pidió el rubio

-Así que practicas Kenjutsu.. no lo sé Gaki ¿crees tener el nivel para ser mi alumno? -pregunto seriamente el ex-renegado- mira que mis entrenamiento son infernales -

-Claro que lo estoy, y si el entrenamiento es infernal mejor, ya estoy acostumbrado a ellos jeje -se reía el ojiazul sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Zabusa

-Está bien lo hare, pero no garantizo que no mueras en el proceso -dijo tranquilamente

-Gracias Zabusa-sensei -dijo el rubio sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al dientes de tiburón

-Está bien, pero mejor apuramos el paso que ya estamos cerca -ordeno el nuevo sensei de Naruto para después aumentar la velocidad de los salto, siendo seguido por Naruto y Haku que no se habían hablado desde que salieron de Nami

Una vez llegaron al muelle se apresuraron a subirse a un barco para llegar rápidamente a su destino, una vez dentro cada uno tomo un asiento en cubierta y se dispusieron a esperar, Naruto dejo amablemente a una aun dormida Hiromi en el banco mientras él se paraba y se recostaba en el barandal del barco para ver el agua

-Emm Naruto-san -llamo tímidamente Haku, mientras se acercaba al rubio y se colocaba al lado de el

-Si Haku-chan -respondió el ojiazul

-¿Hiromi-san es su novia? -pregunto la pelinegra mientras jugaba con sus dedos estilo Hinata

Esta pregunta dejo desencajado a rubio ¿que eran él y Hiromi? compañeros, amigos, viven juntos y a veces duermen juntos, no se podría decir que son solo amigos pero, si no son amigos ¿qué son?

-Emm no, ella es como una hermana menor para mí, aunque no tengamos lasos de sangre yo la veo como una hermana pequeña a la cual cuidar -decía el ojiazul mientras miraba a Hiromi dormida a unos metros de ellos

-Ahh...¿pero nunca se le ocurrió verla de otra forma? no sé... ¿cómo mujer? -indago Haku, tenía que saber cuáles eran las intenciones del rubio con la castaña

-He emm no lo sé, por cómo se comporta y su inocencia para mí es muy difícil verla de esa manera -dijo el rubio, dejando a una Haku sonriente y esperanzada por tener una oportunidad con el chico que le salvo la vida

-Y entonces usted está plenamente soltero ¿no? -dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el rubio

-Emm bueno si, hasta ahora nunca he tenido novia -dijo apenado Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca

-¿Enserio? guau -dijo Haku

-¿Te sorprende? -pregunto el rubio

-Bueno si, no eres nada feo así que pensé que tendría un club de fans en Kiri -decía la pelinegra algo sonrojada

-Emm bueno creo que si hay uno, pero nunca he estado con ninguna de sus integrantes, no porque no fueran lindas si no porque no soy de los que salen con alguien solo por como se ve, prefiero conocer bien a una chica antes de salir con ella -explico el ojiazul mientras miraba el mar

-"(suspiro) Entonces no querrá estar conmigo… por ahora"- pensaba sonriente

-Ahh bueno Naruto-san, yo voy adentro a buscar el equipaje que parece que estamos por llegar, ¿porque no despierta a Hiromi-san? -dijo la pelinegra mientras se iba hasta el interior del barco para cumplir con lo que había dicho

-Umm muy bien -así Naruto se acercó lentamente hasta Hiromi que aun dormía- Hiromi-chan es hora de despertar, ya vamos a llegar así que arriba -decía dulcemente el ojiazul mientras Hiromi lentamente se iba despertando

-(bostezo) Hola Naruto-sama, ¿ya llegamos? -pregunto somnolienta

-Si ya estamos por llegar así que prepárate para bajar -dijo el rubio mientras se iba a buscar su equipaje

Una vez encallaron el grupo de Naruto se dirigió caminando lentamente hacia Kiri, después de una hora caminando al fin llegaron a ver a la lejanía las enormes puertas de entrada a la aldea, al llegar rápidamente fueron escoltados por un grupo de ANBUS, que ya los estaban esperando, hacia la torre de la Mizukage

Una vez llegaron a la oficina de la Mizukage encontraron a esta sentada tras su escritorio con cara pensativa y los brazos cruzados, resaltando "ciertas" partes de su anatomía

-Mizukage-sama cumplimos la misión y trajimos a Zabusa Momochi y Haku Yuki de vuelta a Kiri, esperamos instrucciones -dijo respetuosamente el rubio

-Tranquilo Naruto, su misión fue un éxito y eso me complace pero deja de usar ese tono tan formal -decía la Mizukage mientras sonreía tranquilizando al rubio

-Lo siento Mei-chan, pero es que al entrar y verla tan seria pensé que había sucedido algo -dijo el ya más relajado rubio

-Si sucedió algo, pero eso lo tengo que hablar contigo después -dijo la pelirroja para luego dirigir su mirada al pelinegro- así que Zabusa ¿cuáles son tus condiciones para quedarte y enseñar a la próxima generación?-

-Son pocas Mizukage-sama quiero un departamento grande para poder vivir con mi hija, además de que mi entrada como jounin de kiri sea lo más rápida posible y que Haku sea metida como genin en las filas de la aldea, y claro quiero ser yo su jounin-sensei -dijo calmadamente Zabusa

-Está bien, se te considera inmediatamente todo lo pedido, respecto a tu entrada como ninja de Kiri toma -decía la pelirroja mientras le extendía una bandana de Kiri a Zabusa, que la tomo y se la coloco en el brazo izquierdo- ya eres oficialmente jounin de Kiri, ya había comenzado con el papeleo antes de que llegaran así que ya estaba lista, respecto a ella -señalando a Haku- tendrá que hacer el examen final la semana que viene para entrar como genin, pero deberás de seleccionar a, por lo menos, dos genins mas para formar su equipo -

-Umm y que tal el Gaki y su amiga ¿pueden ser parte de mi equipo? -pregunto Zabusa

-Umm lamentablemente Hiromi y Naruto desde que llegaron solo han sido caza recompensas, no son ninja de la aldea todavía, así que todo está en ustedes Naruto, Hiromi ¿quieren volverse ninjas de Kiri? -pregunto seria la Mizukage

-Emm está bien yo lo hare...con una condición -dijo el rubio

-¿y cuál es esa condición? -pregunto la pelirroja

-Quiero ser un ninja libre, no quiero tener ninguna clase de afiliación con Kiri más allá de las misiones, en un futuro pienso volver a mi aldea natal por lo cual no podre ser ninja de Kiri toda mi vida, así que quiero que cuando me valla no me pongan como ninja renegado -dijo el ojiazul a una pensativa pelirroja

-Está bien, pero no hay razón para que dejes de ser ninja de Kiri solo porque quieras irte a tu aldea natal, como sabrás Kiri es una aldea neutral por lo cual puedes ser ninja de tu aldea natal y de la nuestra sin que haiga ningún tipo de problema político entre ambas -decía la sonriente Mizukage

-Guau ¿enserio? ¡genial! -grito un muy feliz rubio al saber que no tendría que dejar de ser parte de la primer aldea que lo reconoció como un guerrero fuerte- ¿y tú Hiromi-chan? –pregunto el rubio a su compañera

-A mí me encantaría serlo, quiero volverme más fuerte –dijo decidida la jinchuriky

-Muy bien ahora Zabusa y Haku vallan con mi secretario que les entregara las llaves de su apartamento además de decirles su dirección para que puedan ir inmediatamente a instalarse -y después de un asentimiento, ambos salieron de la oficina, dejando solos a la Mizukage, Naruto y Hiromi- Naruto tengo algo muy importante que contarte –dijo la pelirroja seria

-¿Que sucede Mei-chan? -pregunto el rubio

-Dentro de unos meses habrá un ataque a una de la cincos aldeas ninja, Suna y Oto van a atacar a Konoha en los exámenes chunin que ocurrirán dentro de 4 meses, nos enteramos ya que Suna nos invitó a participar de este pero nos negamos, quiero saber si estás dispuesto a retrasar el viaje a tu aldea natal e ir a Konoha para evitar cualquier incidente mayor, si es posible evita la invasión -dijo seriamente la Mizukage

-Umm así que un ataque, iré pero necesitare ayuda, no puedo evitar un golpe de estado yo solo -dijo el rubio

-Claro irán además de vos y Hiromi, Zabusa y Haku, Ao un general mío en el que tengo total confianza, además de 3 equipos de chunin con un Jounin en cada uno, quiero que presten toda la ayuda posible a Konoha para evitar el mayor número de muertes y traten de evitar la destrucción de los edificios más importantes, saldrán de aquí como si fueran un equipo que participara en el examen chunin dentro de un mes, en el tiempo de sobra que tienen hasta el examen Zabusa investigara los puntos donde puede que haya ataques directos para reforzarlos, los equipos de chunin y jounin estarán escondidos a las afueras de konoha a espera de la señal, y tú, Hiromi junto con Haku tendrán este tiempo libre para conocer la aldea y saber cómo desplazarse el día de la invasión -explico la pelirroja

-Ok Mei-chan, saldremos dentro de un mes así que hasta entonces quisiera que no nos encarguen ninguna búsqueda para poder prepararnos adecuadamente -dijo el rubio mientras se volteaba para salir de la habitación seguido de Hiromi

La pelirroja se quedó tranquila en su oficina, segundos después llego un jounin que tenía un ojo tapado por un parche

- savia que sería difícil la misión que le encargarías al chico ¿pero crees que este a la altura de algo como una invasión? -pregunto el recién llegado jounin

-Si estará bien, Haku además de tener el Kekkei-Genkai del Hyoton(Elemento Hielo) fue entrenada por Zabusa, uno de los 7 Kirigakure no Shinobigatana, además Naruto quizá tenga el nivel de un chunin de alto rango, la que me preocupa es Hiromi, ella no tiene grandes conocimientos ninjas pero estoy segura de que Naruto la protegerá -dijo la pelirroja con una ligera sonrisa

-¿Tanta confianza le tienes? -pregunto el todavía intrigado ciclope

-Desde que llegaron lo único que han hecho es servir a Kiri sin intentar en ningún momento traicionarnos, además ese chico tiene códigos y jamás incumple con un pedido -dijo la pelirroja

-Está bien, solo espero que tengas razón -dijo el jounin antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin

-"Yo también espero tener razón Ao, yo también"- pensó la Mizukage antes de volver a concentrarse en el papeleo que tenia

MAS TARDE, CALLES DE KIRI

Se podía observar a un rubio caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea con unas bolsas en sus brazos, este era Naruto que una vez dejo a Hiromi en el departamento se dispuso a ir a comprar todo lo necesario para ese mes antes de volver a Konoha

-"Me pregunto si mi oto-san me reconocerá, no importa según la ley de Konoha yo estoy muerto así que en cuanto el ritual de cambio de sangre esté listo podre ir devuelta y no podrán decirme nada, aunque me sentiré un poco mal al no tener lasos sanguíneos con mis hermanas pero igualmente las protegeré como lo prometí"- pensaba el rubio

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamiento al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, al voltear pudo ver como Haku de acercaba a él corriendo y agitando la mano, cuando ya estaba a solo dos metros de él, Haku tropezó con una piedra y cayó al piso, ella cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe, que nunca llego..

Abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta que Naruto en un rápido movimiento pudo atraparle y evitar que se golpeara, pero enrojeció de sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había quedado sus rostros por el súbito movimiento

-¿Estas bien Haku-chan? -pregunto un sonrojado rubio, sin alejarse del rostro de la pelinegra

-Estoy bien Naruto-kun, gracias -dijo la Yuki sin despegar su vista de los orbes azules de su salvador

-Me alegro -dijo suavemente el rubio para después en un mero impulso se fue acercando lentamente a Haku, que presa del momento y los sentimiento encontrados se dejó llevar y también se acercó a el

Poco a poco, sus rostros se iban acercando hasta estar a solo milímetros, podían sentir la respiración del otro chocar contra sus labios mientras esperaban a que uno de los dos acabara con la distancia y poder fundirse en su primer beso...

Pero una vez Naruto se dispuso a acabar con la corta distancia que los separaba fue mandado a volar hacia un costado por una fuerte patada propinada por un encabronadísimo Zabusa

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUERIAS HACER CON MI HIJA PEQUEÑO BASTARDO?! -grito Zabusa mientras se acercaba a Naruto, ignorando a Haku que había quedado en el suelo todavía sin reaccionar por el intenso momento que vivió

-Za-Zabusa-se-sensei y-yo solo emm puedo explicarlo -tartamudeo el rubio al ver como su nuevo sensei comenzaba a desenfundar su enorme espada

-¿Últimas palabras Gaki? -pregunto el pelinegro preparando un golpe mortal

-Sí, ¡miren es Naruto! -grito al ver como un grupo de su club de fans cruzaba por ahí, y rápidamente le aplico un Henge a Zabusa para que se viera como él y se escondió en unos arbustos

-¿A qué te refieres? -llego a preguntar antes de ser atropellado por un gran número de chicas que comenzaron a arrancarle pedazos de ropa y pelo, después de unos segundo el henge se deshizo y al ver las fanáticas del rubio que ese no era su amado, se decidieron a castigarlo por intentar engañarlas, esa tarde los gritos de Zabusa se escucharon por toda la aldea

Mientras tanto Haku ya había vuelto en sí y al ver como golpeaban a su "Padre" decidió no hacer nada, se lo merecía por arruinarle su momento con su amado rubio

-Oye Haku-chan -llamo el ojiazul que estaba escondido en unos arbustos

Haku al verlo enrojeció recordando lo que hubiera echo si no llegaba Zabusa

-¿Qu-Que sucede Na-Naruto-kun? -pregunto al acercarse a los arbustos donde estaba escondido el ojiazul, todavía muy roja

-Lamento lo que paso no debí aprovecharme así de la situación, espero me perdones nos vemos -dijo un poco triste el rubio mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin de rayos

-"Naruto-kun no hay nada que perdonar, solo espero que continúes lo que aquí comenzaste"- pensaba una sonriente pelinegra mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia el departamento que compartía con su "padre" para terminar de ordenar sus cosas, ignorando completamente los pedidos de auxilio de Zabusa que se encontraba atado a un árbol después de su paliza

Naruto, todavía un poco decaído por su actitud hacia Haku sin tener su consentimiento(o al menos es lo que piensa el) llego a su departamento para poder descansar un momento y charlar con sus inquilinos, que no habían dicho palabra en todo el viaje y tampoco al llegar a kiri

Se sentó en su cama en la posición de loto y se dispuso a meditar para entrar en su paisaje mental, después de unos minutos abrió los ojos para ver como ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa que había creado en su mente

Entro rápidamente para ver que no había nadie adentro, rápidamente recorrió todo el lugar para asegurarse y una vez revisadas todas las habitaciones pensó que tal vez estaban en el patio trasero

Una vez llego al lugar pudo ver como estaban su Hime-sensei y Kaizan sentados en posición de loto frente a la cascada

-¿Que hacen? -pregunto el rubio

-Preparamos la técnica de transferencia de sangre, ya que la bestia está dentro tuyo deberemos de hacer el ritual aquí dentro y no fuera -respondió Kaizan sin abrir los ojos

-Si Gaki, debido a esto el tiempo de preparación se acortara mucho, quizás en unos 5 meses ya esté listo, si no es que menos -acoto la peliblanca

-Que bien.. bueno no los distraigo más, solo quería ver si estaban bien ya que no me habían hablado en todo este tiempo, así que ¡adiós! -dijo Naruto mientras iba desapareciendo de su paisaje mental, pero fue frenado por Kaizan que hablo

-Ahh y déjame decirte que fue un gran progreso eso que hiciste con la pelinegra, la próxima asegúrate de que nadie los interrumpa -dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente

-Etto emm bueno adiós -y así rápidamente el rubio se fue dejando a una peliblanca que echaba humo por las orejas

-¡NARUTO! ¡¿QUE HICISTE PEQUEÑO PERVERTIDO?! -grito pensando que su alumno había querido tener "intimidad" con la Yuki

Así Naruto después de un día lleno de sorpresas se dispuso a dormir un momento para descansar su mente de tantas emociones, faltaba poco para volver a Konoha y no savia como irán a reaccionar sus hermanas al verlo...

**Aquí termina el 19° capítulo de "La sombre de Konoha" donde vimos como Haku ha desarrollado sentimientos muy fuertes para el afortunado rubio y también como Naruto piensa que ella no lo quiere de esa forma por la desafortunada intromisión del dientes de tiburón sobreprotector, también ya vimos como Naruto volverá a Konoha después de estar "muerto" por un año y medio **


	21. Nueva sangre y Salida de Kiri

**Bueno hola gente! (no me maten) lamento mucho el tardar tanto en actualizar pero esta semana ah sido un quilombo tras otro y la inspiracion me habia abandonado completamente, no abandonare el fic (eso nunca) asi que quedense tranquilos, puede que ahora actualize sin horarios fijos, subire cap nuevo cualquier dia, pero habra uno a la semana si o si, bueno sin mas no tengo mas que decir que perdon y espero no se enojen mucho conmigo por tardar tanto, nos vemos!**

CAP.20 Nueva sangre y Salida de Kiri

Ah pasado un mes desde la vuelta de Naruto y Hiromi a Kiri acompañados de Haku y Zabusa, no han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo

Naruto y Haku permanecian con una actitud de indiferencia el uno con el otro, Naruto por la pena de haber querido besar a la pelinegra sin su consentimiento y Haku porque le dava verguenza hablar con el despues del intenso momento que habia vivido

Mientras Zabusa seguia con intenciones asesinas contra el rubio, que fueron cesando despues de cierta "visita" del club de fans del ojiazul que lo hicieron entrar en razon a base de golpes, desde entonces ya no ataca a Naruto, pero sigue viendolo como un aprovechado que quiere propasarse con su hija

Igualmente lo ha entrenado, como lo habia prometido, en Kenjutsu ayudandole principalmente con la gran espada que poseia el ojiazul, la cual llamo mucho la atencion del pelinegro que dijo al rubio que sentia una extraña energia salir de dicha espada y las demas

Naruto decidio no darle mucha importancia al asunto ya que seguro eran efectos por la absorcion de su chakra, igualmente se anoto mentalmente la tarea de preguntarle a su inquilina sobre este asunto, cosa que todavia no habia echo ya que esta siempre se encontraba ocupada preparando el jutsu de transferencia de sangre con su otro inquilino Kaizan

Tambien Naruto comenso a sufrir los cambios que le habia mencionado Kaizan por la absorcion de sus poderes, sus uñas ahora eran completamente negras y su lengua habia crecido hasta el punto en el cual podia tocar la parte baja de su barbilla con ella, aunque era muy extraño como lo hacia parecer un sadico total por lo que utiliza un Henge para ocultarla cuando habla

Hiromi, por otro lado, habia comensado su entrenamiento ninja al darse cuenta de lo debil que era, en la mision del pais de las Olas solo fue un estorbo, segun ella, por lo cual decidio dejar de ser solo peso muerto para el equipo y hacerse fuerte, entrenaba con Haku casi todos los dias, esta le enseñaba Taijutsu y algo de Ninjutsu ya que el Genjutsu no se le daba para nada

Naruto seguia con su entrenamiento con sus Zanpakouto que, segun la shinigami, estaban formando un lazo mas estrecho con el rubio y que pronto podria llegar a utilizar la segunda forma de estas, la cual la diosa nombro como "Shikai" ,el ojiazul quedo bastante extrañado con esto de la segunda forma lo que llevo a la peliblanca a tener que explicar lo que eran enrealidad las Zanpakouto que ella habia creado

FLASH BACK, TRES DIAS DESPUES DE LA VUELTA A KIRI

-"Sensei, hace unos dias Zabusa-sensei me dijo que sentia una extraña aura de las Zanpakouto ¿usted sabe algo de esto?"-pregunto mentalmente el rubio a su inquilina peliblanca

_-Muy bien Gaki las armas que cree, osea las Zanpakouto, son enrealidad originarias de otra dimension, de la cual no hablare por razones de interaccion de espacio-tiempo y todas esas cosas que pueden terminar muy mal, estas son armas que tienen un "ser" o mente propia, esto significa que las Zanpakouto son enrealidad espiritus poderosos que pueden adoptar la forma de armas, para llegar al Shikai deves conocer el nombre de tu Zanpakouto osea que esta debe decirtelo por decision propia al ver que seas digno de empuñar su primera liberacion -explicaba la shinigami a Naruto que se encontraba sentado en medio de un claro con sus Zanpakouto frente a el_

-"Muy bien Hime-sensei, pero cuando me digan sus nombre ¿que pasara? ¿en que consiste la Shikai?"- pregunto mentalmente el rubio

_-Jumm eso sera mejor que lo veas por ti mismo en el momento adecuado, bueno Gaki ya te explique asi que devo seguir preparando el jutsu, a este paso tan apresurado lograremos terminarlo en solo un mes asi que estate listo -dijo la peliblanca intentando cortar su comunicacion mental, pero Naruto la detubo al hacerle otra pregunta_

-"Pero si son espiritus ¿eso significa que estan atrapadas aquí?" –pregunto Naruto mientras señalaba sus armas

_-No Gaki, esa es la forma que decidieron adoptar por voluntad propia, yo misma les pregunte a los espiritus de tus armas si querian ser transformados en Zanpakouto y todos aceptaron –explico la shinigami_

-"Ohh ya lo entiendo, es como si estuvieran usando un Henge"- dijo el rubio, ya comprendiendo la logica de las zanpakouto

_-Bueno si, algo parecido, tambien algo que debo advertirte es que cada espiritu tiene su personalidad y pensamientos, si tu no logras llevarte bien con ello jamas te consideraran digno y no podras usar su maximo poder –advirtio la peliblanca_

-"Tranquila sensei, estoy seguro que podre hacerlo" –respondio Naruto mientras se paraba y tomaba sus armas, las coloco en su lugar antes de comenzar su camino hacia su hogar, donde Hiromi lo esperaba con la comida echa

FIN FLASH BACK

Desde entonces el rubio habia intentado una y mil veces ponerse en contacto con alguna de sus Zanpakouto, pero nada ninguna parecia tener intencion alguna de hablar con el, y mucho menos decirle su nombre, esto lo tenia algo frustrado, ¿Por qué no podia comunicarse con ellas? Esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza dia y noche, pero despues de unos dias decidio no forzar mas las cosas, las Zanpakouto se comunicarian con el cuando este listo…

Ahora mismo Naruto se encontraba en el departamento que compartia con Hiromi preparando sus cosas para salir hacia Konoha esa misma noche, tenia que admitirlo estaba bastante ansioso de volver a ver a sus amigos y su hermana Mito, que no habia visto desde el "incidente" ya que a Natsumi la habia podido ver en su mision en Nami, pero de repente sintio un ligero mareo y se cento en la cama, acto seguido se desmallo quedando titrado sobre la cama

Lentamente abrio los ojos para ver como ahora se encontraba en su paisaje mental, mas especificamente en el patio trasero de la casa de sus inquilinos, donde ahora habia una gran piedra redonda con muchas velas alrededor y una estrella en el medio con muchos Kanjis dentro de lo que parecian der sellos

-Hola Gaki -saludo la shinigami mientras se posaba al lado de Naruto- se que fue algo brusco el traerte a la fuerza pero devemos hacer esto lo mas rapido posible, asi que sacate las ropa de la cintura para arriba y acuestate en medio de la estrella –ordeno la peliblenca con gran seriedad

Naruto al ver los seria que estaba su sensei decidio no protestar y apresurarse a cumplir con lo pedido, una ves se saco su buso y la remera junto con la mascara, se recosto en medio de la estrella y pudo ver como Kaizan, que estaba en la puerta de entrada al patio, se coloco a su derecha, y su Hime-sensei a su izquierda, una ves todos en posicion ellos se pusieron a hacer una larga y compleja secuencia de sellos y tras terminar se miraron entre si y dijeron al unisono

-Ninpou: Ketsueki tensō ( Arte ninja: Jutsu de transferencia de sangre) -tras lo cual colocaron sus manos en la roca y los Kajis comensaron a brillar, las velas comensaron a consumirse y una ves derretidas se encaminaban hacia Naruto que miraba todo esto con solo un pensamiento en la cabesa:"va a doler"

Una ves la cera derretida de las velas hiso contacto con el cuerpo de rubio, comenso a meterse por sus poros y evaporar su sangre mientras los Kanjis se iban moviendo y entrando en el cuerpo del ojiazul transformandose en su nueva sangre, la sangre del dragon reemplazo a la sangre original de Naruto y corto definitivamente sus lasos con los Namikaze-Uzumaki

Claro que mientras esto ocurria Naruto no pudo evitar lansar un enorme grito de dolor al sentir su sangre hervir y luego evaporarse al tiempo que otra sangre entraba en su cuerpo, una ves el proceso termino la cera salio del cuerpo del rubio en forma de humo rojo para no evaporar su nueva sangre y este callo al suelo por el horrible momento que acababa de vivir

Al darse cuenta de esto la Shinigami se apresuro a tomarlo y meterlo en la casa para recostarlo y esperar a que su cuerpo asimile la nueva sangre

-Demonios, no pense que el proceso seria tan doloroso para el, bueno solo queda esperar, despertara una ves su cuerpo se acostumbre a la sangre nueva –dijo la Shinigami mientras miraba al, aun desmayado, Naruto

-Si era obvio, pero ¿su cuerpo no tendra secuelas al asimilar la sangre de un dragon? –pregunto Kaizan desde el marco de la puerta de la habitacion donde estaba el rubio

-Si lo hicimos lo suficientemente bien su cuerpo no sufrira secuelas malas –respondio la shinigami

-esta bien, pero mantente atenta, no se sabe si su cuerpo reaccionara mal a la nueva sangre asi que debemos tenerlo controlado –dijo Kaizan mientras se daba vuelta y se iba de la habitacion

-"Estaras bien Naruto-kun, tienes que estar bien" –pensaba la peliblanca para sus adentros, la verdad se sentia muy preocupada por el cambio de sangre, pero no iba a admitirlo

Horas pasaban y ,para preocupacion de Hiromi que miraba a Naruto demayado, el rubio no despertaba

Una ves llegada la noche Naruto lentamente comenso a volver en si, solo para encontrarse con dos grande esferas que lo aprisionaron entre ellas por el abraso que le estaba dando Hiromi

-Naruto-sama no me asuste asi de nuevo, pense que ya no despertaria -decia Hiromi mientras apretaba mas al rubio

-Hi-Hiromi a-aire -decia devilmente el ojiazul mientras la castaña, al darse cuenta de lo que pedia su compañero, lo solto apenada- ¡aire, nectar de los dioses como te extrañaba! -decia de manera comica mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire

-Lo-Lo siento Naruto-sama -decia Hiromi un tanto sonrojada

-No hay problema Hiromi-chan, fue solo un accidente ademas de que seguro estabas muy preocupada ¿verdad? -dijo Naruto mientras ponia su mano en los cabellos de la castaña- bueno ¿que hora es? -pregunto

-Son las 22:00, decidimos posponer el viaje hasta mañana ya que no despertabas -dijo Zabusa mientras entraba a la habitacion seguido por Haku- ¿que te sucedio? no creo que te desmayes por 12 horas solo porque si -

-Deve ser por el sobreesfuerzo con el entrenamiento de ayer, creo que me exedi un poco jeje -se reia torpemente el rubio-" no puedo decirles del cambio de sangre, igualmente no creo que le interese mucho"-

-Si, seguramente fue eso -dijo Haku-"se que mientes, pero tendras una razon para ello, yo confio en ti Naruto-kun"- pensaba la Yuki

-Muy bien, mañana a las 10:00 te esperaremos en la entrada oeste de la aldea, esta ves sin excusas devemos ir que la Mizukage tubo que mandar al grupo de chunin y jounin sin nosotros, deveremos de alcansarlo alla -dijo Zabusa mientras salia de la habitacion

-Nos vemos Naruto-kun -digo Haku mientras sacaba valor y le daba un beso en la mejilla al ojiazul, quedando ambos muy rojos antes de que la pelinegra se fuera junto con su padre

-Naruto-sama yo me voy a dormir, ya deje todas las cosas listas para que mañana podamos salir rapidamente -dijo la castaña mientras se diriguia a su habitacion a descansar, pero fue detenida por el rubio que la tomo de la mano

-Hiromi-chan, ¿podria dormir conmigo? tengo mucho frio y necesito que me des calor esta noche -pidio apenado el rubio, pero era cierto su sangre de dragon parecia ser fria asi que hasta que se acostumbrar iba a sentir mucho frio

-E-Esta bien Na-Naruto-sama -dijo algo sonrojada la castaña para despues acostarse junto al rubio y taparse para luego abrasarlo por la espalda y poner sus manos en el estomago de este, mientras Naruto tomo sus manos entre las suyas y se durmio tras unos segundos

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Naruto y Hiromi se diriguian caminado tanquilamente hacia la puerta oeste de la aldea para encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo, esa mañana se habia levantado juntos y, tras cada uno tomar una ducha y cambiarse, decidieron salir para llegar temprano al lugar de partida

Y efectivamente al llegar vieron como no habia nadie mas que ellos y los guardias de la entrada en los alrededores del lugar, decidieron sentarse en uno de los bancos que habia hay cerca, dejando el equipaje en un costado, para esperar a sus compañeros

-Naruto-sama, tengo algo que contarle -digo la castaña llamando la atencion del rubio

-¿Que sucede Hiromi-chan? -pregunto el rubio extrañado por el tono de preocupacion empleado por la jinchuriky

-Creo que estoy enferma -dijo, dejando a Naruto muy preocupado

-¿Enferma? ¿porque, que tienes? -pregunto el rubio mientras pegaba su frente con la de su amiga y controlaba su temperatura- fiebre no tienes -

-N-No es eso Naruto-sama, es que...aller cuando dormimos juntos senti como unas cosquillas en el estomago y me senti muy bien al despertar hoy con usted a mi lado, me siento muy extraña ahora que usted esta conmigo a solas y creo que tengo alguna clase de enfermedad -explico la castaña dejando a un Naruto completamente shockeado

No se tenia que ser un genio para adivinar lo que le sucedia a su compañera, se habia enamorado de el, el rubio no savia si sentirse contento por esa declaracion o sentirse horrible por la "edad psicologica" que tenia la jinchuriky, que no pasaba de los 10 u 11 años cuando el con sus 13 años se sentia un total pedofilo a pesar de la corta diferencia de edad

-E-Emm Hi-Hiromi eso que siente no es una enfermedad -decia timidamente el rubio ¿como iba a explicarle que era el amor?

-Ahh ¿no? ¡que bien! ¿entonces que es? -pregunto con curiosidad

-Bu-Bueno eso se lo conoce como amor Hiromi-chan, es un sentimiento como la amistad pero mucho mas fuerte y solo se puede sentir hacia una persona, cuando una persona siente amor por otra se dise que esta "enamorado" de esa persona -explico bagamente el ojiazul

-¿Ah si? ¡entonces yo estoy enamorada de usted Naruto-sama! -grito la castaña mientras abrasaba al rubio contenta por haber descubierto este nuevo sentimiento que tenia hacia su compañero

Naruto solo pudo corresponder el abraso amablemente, tranquilo al haber podido explicarle a su amiga sobre el amor y que ella alla podido entenderle

Ignorante de la situacion, Haku habia llegado al lugar adelantandose a su padre y tras escuchar el grito de la castaña y ver el abrazo que correspondio el ojiazul, solo pudo sentir como su pecho dolia al pensar que ahora ellos eran pareja y que habia perdido a su primer amor, igualmente prefirio quedarse en silencio para evitar interrumpir el momento, habia perdido y lo aceptaba, aunque eso no lo hacia menos doloroso

Tras unos minutos se decidio a ir a saludar, charlaron un momento ignorando la situacion vivida hace poco y tras la llegada de Zabusa se dispusieron a salir de la aldea para diriguirse a Konoha

-"Muy bien Konoha, ya estoy de vuelta, esperenme Natsumi y Mito-oneechan"- penso Naruto mientras saltaba de arbol en arbol rumbo a la aldea que ignoro su existencia toda su vida, seguido por su equipo

**Bueno aqui termino el 20° capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde mostre como paso el mes para nuestros personajes y la transferencia de sangre, ademas de la situacion que se formo entre Naruto, Hiromi y Haku, Para el siguiente Cap: llegada a Konoha y visitas a viejos amigos**


	22. Llegada a Konoha y Reencuentros

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayéndoles la actualización de esta semana del fic, lamento mucho el estar tardando tanto en actualizar pero mi tiempo esta súper ocupado durante la semana y no eh podido escribir casi nada, pero como pude logre terminar este cap., bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo de hoy, nos vemos!**

CAP.21 Llegada a Konoha y Reencuentros

En medio de un bosque cercano a Konoha se podía ver como 4 sombras saltaban de árbol en árbol, acercándose rápidamente a la aldea de la hoja

De repente se frenaron en una rama cercana a la entrada y se puede apreciar que estas 4 sombras eran en realidad Naruto, Hiromi, Haku y Zabusa que, tras mirar hacia la puerta, bajaron de la rama para llegar caminando a esta

-Zabusa-sensei ¿cómo nos presentaremos? -pregunto el rubio que caminaba junto a Hiromi atrás de Zabusa y Haku, esta última no le había dirigido palabra en todo el camino, cosa que preocupo al rubio

-Diremos que somos el equipo 14 y venimos de la aldea de Kiri para prepararnos en este tiempo para los exámenes chunin -respondió el pelinegro

-Está bien, pero debemos de ir a ver al Hokage ¿no es así? -pregunto el rubio, sin muchas ganas de ver a su "padre" tan pronto

-Sí, debemos de ir a presentarnos y que nos den un departamento para instalarnos estos meses -respondió Zabusa, sacándole un suspiro al ojiazul

-Que fastidio, pero bueno si no hay opción.. -dijo Naruto antes de ponerse la capucha para que tapara su cabello y las mascara, que llevaba en el cuello, para tapar su rostro

-¿Porque se tapa así Naruto-sama? -pregunto la castaña

-O por nada Hiromi-chan, solo por costumbre -mentía el rubio, sabiendo que no podía contarles de su ex-linaje con el Hokage hasta que fuera el momento

-Naruto-san -llamo Haku, extrañando al rubio por el honorifico usado

-¿Sucede algo Haku-chan? -pregunto el rubio con la esperanza de que la pelinegra ya le allá perdonado el intento de beso

-Cuando lleguemos a Konoha necesito hablar con usted -dijo Haku seria, sin pisca de emociones en su voz

-Claro -dijo algo temeroso el rubio-"Demonios, la jodi con eso del beso, es que el momento y.. Ahh no importa, debo pedir disculpas apropiadamente"- pensaba algo triste

Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta y ver como los guardias estaban dormidos, algo enojado, el ojiazul se acercó y tras una pequeña secuencia de sellos y acumular un poco de chakra en su estómago dijo

-Suiton: Teppodama -y tras bajarse la máscara y descubrir su boca, de esta salió un chorro de agua a presión, no muy grande, pero con la fuerza suficiente para tirar a ambos guardias al piso

¡¿QueCuandoDondePorque?! -gritaron ambos mientras se levantaban y se ponían en extrañas posiciones de "defensa"

Al darse cuenta de los ninjas que estaba en frente de ello y ver como uno se estaba acomodando la mascar que llevaba no les tomo mucho descifrar lo ocurrido, cabreándose bastante

-¡Porque nos atacas niño! -gritaron al unísono mientras apuntaban al encapuchado del grupo

-Si hubiera sido un atacante ahora sus cabezas estarían rodando por el suelo, solo fue una advertencia -dijo el ojiazul con tono serio

-*Gulp* -tragaron duro al sentir la mirada fría del ninja enmascarado- e-estas bien trataremos de no dormirnos más -respondió Kotetzu tras unos segundo de shock

-S-Si gracias por el incentivo -dijo con una sonrisa nervioso Izumo

-Bueno de nada, ahora ¿nos permiten pasar a la aldea? -pregunto tranquilamente Naruto

-Claro, pero díganos las razones de su visita por favor, si vienen por razones de negocios serán escoltados por un ANBU hacia la torre Hokage -dijo Kotetzu

-Venimos para pasar un tiempo en Konoha antes de los exámenes chunin, somos ninjas de Kiri y yo soy el jounin-sensei de estos genin -dijo Zabusa apuntando a sus alumnos

-Está bien, ahora llamamos a un ANBU para que los escolte a la torre Hokage para que el yondaime les dé un departamento donde instalarse hasta los exámenes -dijo Izumo

-No -dijo Naruto- conozco la aldea, he estado aquí antes así que no es necesario, iremos con el Hokage por nuestra cuenta –dijo, sorprendiendo a su equipo

-Está bien, que tengan una buena estadía aquí en Konoha -dijo Kotetzu mientras dejaba pasar al equipo de Kiri a la aldea

Una vez pasadas las puertas, Naruto guio a sus compañeros y sensei hacia la torre Hokage, estos se sorprendieron por la soltura con la cual caminaba el rubio, como su hubiera pasado mucho tiempo aquí

-Naruto-sama -llamo la jinchuriky haciendo que el rubio pusiera su atención en ella- ¿usted ya ha vivido aquí antes? -pregunto, poniendo la atención de sus otros acompañantes en la respuesta que valla a dar el rubio

-Si viví aquí hace unos años, antes de conocerlos a ustedes viví mucho tiempo aquí y es por eso que me conozco bien este lugar -dijo el encapuchado tranquilamente

-Ahh bueno Naruto-sama, solo era curiosidad -dijo con una tierna sonrisa la castaña

Así sin más llegaron a la torre Hokage y tras llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina del yondaime esperaron unos segundo hasta escuchar el "pase" que le dio luz verde para entrar

Una vez dentro vieron como detrás del escritorio que estaba en medio de la habitación se encontraba el rubio Namikaze, lo cual provoco un total shock al ver el parecido entre el yondaime y el, ahora encubierto, Naruto

-¿Que se les ofrece? -pregunto amablemente el rubio mayor

Zabusa, que fue el único que no callo tanto en la sorpresa del parecido del yondaime con su alumno, se dispuso a hablar- Somos ninjas de Kiri y estamos aquí porque mi equipo de genins aquí presente quiere participar en los exámenes chunin y por ello hemos decidido llegar temprano aquí para poder prepararnos bien –relato el espadachín

-Muy bien, les daré un domicilio para que puedan establecerse hasta el día en que terminen los exámenes, por favor pasen con mi secretaria para que les de las llaves y la dirección de su apartamento les deseo suerte en el examen, seguramente mis hijas además de los herederos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha participaran así que la necesitaran -termino de decir el rubio con una ligera sonrisa de orgullo

-Claro Hokage-sama, pero creo que la habilidad es mejor que la suerte, apropósito ¿su hijo no participara? oí que tenía 3 hijos en total -dijo el encapuchado rubio tratando de hacer escarmentar a su "padre" un poco, después de todo una pequeña broma no le caería mal

Y lo logro ya que el Hokage decayó claramente su semblante, hasta el punto de estar a punto de llorar, pero tras inhalar algo de aire se decidió a hablar, no podía llorar frente ninjas de otra aldea dejaría a Konoha muy mal parada

-Mi hijo falleció hace casi 2 años en un accidente -dijo como pudo el rubio mayor

-Ohh lo siento Hokage-sama, no quería hacerlo recordar cosas tan feas -hablo con falso arrepentimiento el ojiazul

-No hay problema no lo savias, bueno pasen con mi secretaria y después son libres de pasear por la aldea como quieran, adiós -dijo el rubio mayor mientras el equipo de Kiri salía de su oficina, apenas cerraron la puerta las lágrimas salieron libremente de los ojos del Yondaime mostrando claramente lo mal que se estaba sintiendo por lo dicho por el chico de Kiri

Fuera del edificio del Hokage el equipo de Kiri ya había tomado las llaves y la dirección de su departamento, tras unos segundos de duda sobre a donde dirigirse, la pelinegra se acordó de algo que tenía pendiente con el rubio

-Naruto-san -llamo Haku- ¿podríamos ir a algún lugar privado para hablar? –pregunto la pelinegra

-Ahh claro Haku-chan, sígueme -dijo el rubio volteando a ver como a Zabusa le salía humo de las orejas por lo que estaba entendiendo que harían a solas- solo hablaremos Zabusa, es algo serio -dijo el rubio tranquilizando al pelinegro al darse cuenta que realmente era serio al ver como se dirigió a él sin ningún honorifico

Así Naruto dirigió a Haku hacia uno de los bosque que rodeaban las zonas de entrenamiento, una vez llegaron pudieron apreciar el hermoso arroyo que cruzaba por ahí, así que se sentaron a la orilla y esperaron a que alguno de los dos comenzara la conversación, tras unos incomodos minutos Naruto se decidió a romper ese ambiente

-Haku-chan, si todavía estas enojada por lo que hice el otro día por favor perdóname, es que me deje llevar y no me di cuentas de lo que hacía -dijo el ojiazul con un tono de tristeza palpable en su voz

-Naruto-san yo no me enoje ese día, solo me lastimo mucho el cómo me ilusionaste con corresponderme para después ver como tú y Hiromi se volvieron novios el día en que salimos de Kiri -dijo Haku con la vos algo quebrada y con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-Haku-chan...yo no estoy de novio con Hiromi-chan -dijo Naruto, desconcertando a la pelinegra que levanto la vista para ver como 2 Zafiros azules la miraban con ternura- esto es algo que debí explicar hace mucho pero Hiromi tuvo un pequeño problema de amnesia hace un tiempo, por lo cual ahora puede tener el cuerpo de una chica de 15, pero su mentalidad es de una nena de 10 u 11 años –explico el ojiazul

Haku se quedó pensando unos momentos, pero después de unos segundos un fuerte ruido se escuchó en todo el lugar, Haku le había pegado una muy fuerte cachetada al rubio que la miraba desconcertado por tan repentina acción

-¡Pervertido! ¡¿cómo pudiste enamorar a una chica que cree tener 10 años?! -gritaba la pelinegra con una vena claramente hinchada en la frente

-¡Yo no quería enamorarla! solo paso, el día que salimos de Kiri ella me dijo que se sentía enferma y después de decirme los síntomas era obvio que estaba enamorada, la verdad me alivia un poco el haberle podido explicar bien lo que es el amor -decía el rubio mientras se sobaba la mejilla roja por el golpe

¡¿Y cómo puedes saber tu que se siente estar enamorado?! ¡seguro la engañaste para que pensara que estaba enamorada de ti! -seguía gritando la pelinegra

Pero Haku no se esperó lo que venía, de un rápido movimiento Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella quedando ambos en el piso con el sobre ella sosteniéndole las muñecas contra el suelo y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Lo sé porque me pasa... puede que te suene raro pero, con Hiromi, con Mei y contigo me ocurrió lo mismo que le está ocurriendo a Hiromi conmigo...yo no puedo sacarlas de mi cabeza, siento que mi mundo no sería feliz si alguna de ustedes no estuviera en él, no sé si en el futuro me pase con otras chicas pero lo que si se, es que sentiré siempre esto que siento por ustedes -dijo el rubio dejando a una muy sonrojada Haku mirándolo con una mescla de felicidad y duda

Tras unos segundo de pensar y meditar bien lo que le acababa de decir su primer amor, Haku se decidió a hablar

-Y-Yo estoy di-dispuesta a co-compartirte… pero solo si me reconoces como tu primer beso -dijo muy sonrojada Haku, asemejando un tomate con su cara por lo que acababa de pedir

Naruto no lo pensó mucho, lentamente fue acortando la distancia que separaba sus labios, y tras unos segundos de duda mirando fijamente los ojos negros de Haku y sintiendo su respiración tan cerca, termino de cortar la distancia al rozar muy sutil e inexpertamente sus labios con los de la pelinegra, solo apoyaron sus labios por unos segundo antes de que Naruto comenzara a mover los labios lentamente, Haku algo cohibida siguió las acciones del rubio y así consumaron su primer beso, junto al arrollo en medio de un bosque a plena luz del día...

-Se sintió lindo... -dijo Naruto tras separar sus labios de su ¿amiga?

-Si -dijo débilmente Haku por la increíble vergüenza de seguir en esa posición tan comprometedora con el rubio sobre ella

-Haku-chan -llamo el rubio mirando fijamente a la pelinegra

-¿Que sucede Naruto-kun? -pregunto extrañada por la actitud tan seria de su ¿amigo?

-Sé que cuando vuelva a mi aldea natal y descubran mi Kekkei-Genkai van a querer que ejerza la poligamia para quedarse con el poder de mi línea de sangre, si no quieres aceptar lo entiendo pero, ¿quieres ser mi novia? -pregunto el ojiazul algo preocupado por la reacción de Haku

-Ya puedo decir que yo fui tu primer beso así que... está bien, pero que les conste a las demás que valla a a ver que yo fui la primera -dijo pícaramente Haku al perder la vergüenza que sentía al ser superada por una inmensa felicidad

-Claro que si -dijo Naruto mientras volvía a besar a su, ahora, novia sellando su compromiso

Estuvieron sentado junto a ese arrollo por casi una hora, entre besos y abrazos el tiempo se les fue volando a la nueva pareja por lo cual decidieron ir a buscar a sus compañeros de equipo a la aldea, muy a su pesar salieron del bosque para encontrarse en el área de entrenamiento 8, justo cuando el equipo de la experta en genjutsu estaba entrenando

Apenas salieron el rubio pudo ver como un pequeño tornado en horizontal se dirigía hacia ellos, sin siquiera pensarlo y dejándose llevar por puro instinto, el rubio se colocó enfrente protegiendo a la pelinegra y tras acumular chakra en su brazo este se cubrió rápidamente de escamas negras y lo lanzo hacia el frente haciendo gala de su gran fuerza adquirida por los entrenamiento detuvo el tornado con su mano y este se fue frenando hasta mostrar que no era ni más ni menos que Kiba Inuzuka, el ex-compañero y amigo del rubio, quien había lanzado accidentalmente el ataque hacia ellos

Una vez frenado, Kiba se paró y tras sacudirse un poco la ropa encaro al que se había metido en frente de él, llevándose una gran sorpresa al reconocer el olor de la persona

-No, no puede ser -dijo Kiba al darse cuenta de quién era que recordaba ese olor- ¿Naruto? -pregunto mientras el rubio se sacaba la máscara mostrando su rostro a su amigo

-¿Cómo has estado Kiba? -pregunto con una sonrisa al volver a ver a un viejo amigo

-¡No puedo creerlo en verdad eres tu amigo! -grito el Inuzuka mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo de academia y la estrechaba con fuerza- pensamos que estabas muerto –dijo el Inuzuka mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Ja ¿enserio crees que moriría tan fácil? jeje -se reía el ojiazul

-¿Naruto-san? -pregunto una vos a espaldas del Inuzuka, con un tono tan calmado y falto de emociones que a Naruto no le fue difícil el adivinar quién era

-¡Shino! ¡cuánto tiempo hermano! -grito el rubio mientras estrechaba la mano del pelinegro

-Si ha pasado mucho amigo, ¿dónde has estado?´-pregunto el Abúrame que, aunque lo disimulaba bien, se sentía muy feliz por volver a ver a su primer y mejor amigo en la academia

-Hoo ¿dónde no he estado? jeje por ahí viajando -dijo Naruto mientras sentía un tirón de ropa, al voltearse vio como Haku lo miraba con cara de:"¿quiénes son ellos y porque se llevan tan bien?" que le saco una gota de la nuca estilo anime al rubio- Haku-chan ellos son amigos míos de cuando estaba aquí en Konoha, Kiba y Shino, Kiba y Shino ella es mi novia Haku-chan -presento el ojiazul dejando muy sonrojada a Haku por como la presento como su novia sin ningún tipo de vergüenza

-Guau amigo, jamás pensé que conseguirías novia antes que yo, pero bueno la vida de soltero es mejor jejeje -se reía nerviosamente el Inuzuka al recordar la cantidad de chicas a las cuales había propuesto ser su pareja, llevándose siempre una negativa

-Te felicito Naruto-san, le deseo lo mejor -hablo con su clásico tono sin emociones el Abúrame

-Bueno chicos, sé que tendrán muchas preguntas pero deberán de ser respondidas otro día ya que tenemos que irnos, por favor no digan a nadie más sobre mi vuelta ¿está bien? -pidió el rubio con tono serio

-Tranquilo Naruto, te guardaremos el secreto pero después debes contarnos con lujo de detalle las cosas que has hecho este tiempo fuera -dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

-Concuerdo con Kiba-san, lo mantendremos en secreto -dijo Shino

-Ok gracias chicos, debemos irnos ¡nos vemos! -dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de Haku y desaparecían en un Shunshin de rayos

-"Así que has vuelto amigo, espero poder pelear contigo de nuevo para ver qué tan fuerte te has vuelto en este tiempo"- pensaba Shino mientras miraba el cielo con una ligera sonrisa

Naruto y Haku reaparecieron enfrente de un edificio departamental bastante grande y lujoso, pasaron y tras golpear la puerta en el que tendría que ser su departamento, fueron recibidos por Zabusa que tomo a ambos y los sentó en dos sillones separados en la sala

-Quiero que me digan ¿porque tardaron tanto en una simple charla? -pregunto el pelinegro- ¿acaso quiso hacerte algo Haku? –pregunto el espadachín, ya desenfundando su enorme espada

-Claro que no Zabusa-sama, solo hablamos y aclaramos algunas cosas con Naruto-kun -dijo Haku, dejando al dientes de tiburón consternado por el honorifico usado por su hija hacia el rubio

-No me van a decir que.. -pero Zabusa no podía terminar la frase, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y decidió ayudarlo a destrabarse

-Ahora Haku-chan y yo somos novios, espero nos llevemos bien, -dijo con algo de burla el ojiazul

Zabusa se quedó en blanco y más aún al ver como Haku no negaba nada, es mas solo se sonrojo lo cual era prueba inequívoca de que, era cierto

-¡NOOOOOOO! -grito con todo lo que podía al darse cuenta de la verdad el espadachín

Naruto no podía creer que el llamado Kirigakure no Kijin (Demonio escondido entre la niebla) fuera un padre tan dramático solo porque su hija de 15 años estuviera con un chico de 13 que era su alumno, y bueno hay cosas que solo los padres entienden

**Aquí termina el 21° capítulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde mostré la vuelta de Naruto a Konoha, su conversación y comienzo de la relación con Haku, los primeros reencuentros y también esta nueva habilidad de Naruto para transformar parcialmente su cuerpo en forma de dragón . Para el próximo cap.: más reencuentros y develación**


End file.
